His Queen
by Swaaaa
Summary: As clarines first prince and future king, Izana always had made wise decisions for the kingdom. But after certain familiar face appeared in front of him again, he couldn't help himself. Will he be selfish making a decision he shouldn't ? How long his feelings will remain contained within him? Fate had always been miserable with him but now it has given a chance.
1. Chapter 1: Pain

**Hello! **

**It's my first time writing and publishing a story like this. English is not my first language so there will be quite grammatical mistakes. Please let me know if you find any mistakes in the story. Please comment and let me know if you are liking the story.**

**I started watching Snow White with the red hair about a year ago and its been a year I wanted to write this story. Finally now I have both time and inspiration to write it. At first I thought Izana's character is evil but as series progressed I fell in love with him. I mean he is so hot how can you not love him . But I loved everything about his character . He is a ruler who puts his people first. He is someone who is responsible and brave person when it comes to decision making about the kingdom. He cares about his brother zen. He can be very intimidating and manipulative when the situation comes. I really love his character that's why I decided to write this story. It would be fun to explore his character more. Thanks for clicking on this story.**

**I do not own Akagami no shirayukihime. This is for pure fun only.**

* * *

It was rather normal day in the clarines but certain royal announcement made the day great for the people of the kingdom. In the wistal castle, it had been hustle bustle since the morning as coronation day for crown prince had been declared. Everyone was happy as they were getting their king after such a long time. After King Kain Wistaria ,Queen Haruto Wistaria ruled the kingdom. But that being said a kingdom needs a king.

Now Izana had to become a king that clarines will proud of. The first prince had already proven himself as a person who meant to be the ruler of the kingdom. He had made the decisions in the past which were necessary for the kingdom. He was skilled in diplomacy. He was someone who knew what was best for his people.

Even he had already proven himself to be a good ruler. He was still tensed up about the coronation. He has to be more careful of his actions in the future. Once he will be officially crowned as king then more responsibilities will come in his ways.

One of those was marriage.

His father has told him before , _A king has no luxury to choose a wife . Sometimes you cannot have what you want as royalty always comes with a price._

He was remembering his father's words as he signed the paper front of him thinking deeply.

"Prince Izana." Lord haruka called his name but he was caught up in the moment to notice.

"Your highness, are you listening?"

"Oh yes lord haruka. I was just thinking."he said absentmindedly, "Here.."then he handed over him the letter.

It was not just a letter but the decision that had been made for him and his  
kingdom. A swirl of emotions go through him. He knew he shouldn't feeling this way and yet he was.

"We will get answer from Lyrias in few days. As it's been decided already this will official your engagement with lady haki. "Lord haruka said before adding further, "And it will be officially announced to the people on the coronation day."

"Good." izana said with straight face but in reality he was more concerned about this decision.

After all ,this marriage was a diplomatic decision. To be exact as a first prince and future king he needed to marry someone who is beneficial for the kingdom. Intelligent and noble woman who would able perform the duty of a queen. Marrying someone of his own choice and interest wasn't the priority.

Love was far from being involved.

He knew haki would be great Queen because she had done amazing job as the head of Lyrias. She was beautiful woman from high ranking noble family with dignity and grace. A perfect choice for the next queen of clarines.

But did he want this marriage?

Or did haki want this marriage?

No one asked them their opinion.

* * *

After few days in the kingdom of Alarecia which shares it's boundaries with clarines, a northeast country near lyrias region of clarines.

**Princess Anna's POV :**

I breathed heavily as I finished my daily sword practicing . Even I am a princess I do know sword fighting and horse riding like any other prince . I never liked wearing heavy dresses and acting sweet and loveliest. And because of my this behaviour I have caused some serious problems. But I always had my brother covering up for my non lady like behaviour.

My mother passed away when I was 5 and since then my brother took care of me as my father has been busy doing his royal duties as a king.

Father never had time for me. But I don't hate him for that. After all it's his duty as a king. He never wished for royal life .

Neither do I and my brother .

But destiny had already chosen this life for us. It's our duty serve the people of our kingdom.

"Princess!"

I stopped practicing and my eyes turned in the direction of incoming voice.

It was Hanako. My personal maid and my dearest friend. She was running in my direction in a hurry.

"What happened?" I questioned her immediately.

"His Highness keiichi..."she said and paused for a bit catching her breath.

Tension in her voice gave me fear of something terrible happened.

"What happened to brother ?" I asked, desperately.

"He received a letter from lyrias and after reading it he is non stop practicing ..."

Before she could finish her sentence I ran in the direction of training area.

As I reached there I saw brother practicing with the soldiers. With complete grip on sword in his hands he was attacking them continuously with no mercy.

I could see anger flowing in his eyes.

Was he completely forgot this was just a training?

"Brother!"I exclaimed loud as I could, getting his attention towards me.

"Your Highness..." Everyone stopped in their tracks, flattening their back while bowing their head as I approached.

Brother was looking at me with a surprised face.

"Sorry to interrupt the training session but I have something urgent to talk with brother." I announced as I straightened my posture.

* * *

"Here.." I handed him the glass of water and sat next to him. "Drink some water first."

"What was that rage before ? What happened?"I queried as he drank the water and calmed down.

"I was practicing really hard that's it." He anwered while avoiding looking into my eyes.

"Don't fool around with me brother."I knew him better than anyone. "I know you received a letter from Lyrias. It was from haki right ?" I asked.

After listening to me he became dead silent.

"If you are not telling me I will go myself to Lyrias and will find out what happened." I declared.

"You are not going anywhere especially Lyrias."

"Then tell me what happened."

"Haki is engaged." he said in disbelief.

His words struck me harder than I thought and my words shattered, "Wait ...what ? when ?"

"She is going get married with prince izana."

Now I completely lost at his words.

How was this even possible?

"There's no way she said yes for the marriage. How could she .. she loves you more than anything." I tried to act to calm but miserably failed.

"Do you really think her opinion matters, anna? This is how royal marriage works. It's the decision made by clarines and Lyrias." He said with trembling voice. I could tell how much he was affected by the situation.

"You love her right? Do something about it."I uttered desperately.

"I can't. Sometimes you cannot have what you want. Royalty always comes with a price."

I could see how much pain he was going through as he said that.

"That's enough. I know royal people doesn't marry for love but for the sake of the kingdom. And You and haki are sacrificing your happiness for sake of your duties. But I don't want this to happen. You two are most important people in my life . How could I see my best friend and my brother suffering ? " I blurred out my emotions.

"It's not something you can handle by yourself Anna .You cannot interfere in other Kingdom's matter and neither can I ." he was completely broken. The more he was trying to hide it more pain he was feeling.

If I say something more outrageous things would become more rough.

He was bounded by his duties as a prince and understood that very well.

But there was no way I am going to sit and watch haki and him in going through this unbearable pain.

"I need to meet haki. At least let me talk to her. Let me go to the Lyrias." I pleaded. It was the only way I could talk to haki and find a way to stop this marriage.

"Haki herself said she doesn't want me or you to come to lyrias. And it's best for her if she stays away from both of us as it will cause trouble for all of us."

That was right.

There was chance someone from wistal castle could be there as haki was going to be Queen of clarines.

Or may be Prince izana would be in Lyrias.

If there was small chance I could stop this marriage then I needed to do something !

"I will go their in a disguise." I spoke with determination.

"Anna .."

"You always supported me when I needed your help. I promise I won't do something that will cause any problems to Alarecia . So please let me go."I begged him.

* * *

**So how was it ? Did you like it?**

**I'm not an experienced writer. But I promise to improve on in future chapters. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2: Disguise

Anna finished her preparations for her journey to Lyrias. She would be leaving the castle secretly in the night in a disguise accompanied by her maid, hanako. Even though she got her brother's permission to go she needed to come back before her father, the king of alarecia, would be returned to the castle. He was outside of the capital at the moment.

For the last time, she took a satisfying glance at herself in the mirror in her room. She only hoped no would recognize her in this disguise of ordinary clothing and a blond wig that hid her raven coloured hair.

"Princess, I am still saying I don't think this is a good idea." Hanako's voice echoed in the room as she entered through the door. Plea in her voice was clearly audible.

"No one will recognise us. Please don't worry. We will be fine." Approaching her, Anna tried to assure her as she placed hands on her shoulder, comforting her.

"That's not what I am worried about . Whatever you are going to do in Lyrias is the reason for my concern." She commented, her eyes filled with worry.

"I promised brother that I won't do anything that will cause any harm to our kingdom so there is no reason you should worry."Anna assured her again.

Hanako took a deep breath ,"But it still doesn't guarantee everything will be fine and I know you very well princess. You are definitely going to do something."

"What do you think I am going to do ? Even in the worst possible case it's not that I am going to kidnap haki and will bring her here."Anna replied. She only wished if she could do that. But she couldn't.

"I just hope we don't meet prince izana in any possible worst scenario. Because whenever you two meet it's like two arch enemies are in front of each other. And now you have a good reason to pick a fight with him." Hanako explained.

"It's not my fault that I dislike him. He's so cold and intimidating to begin with." Anna remarked, remembering each encounter she had with the neighbouring prince. "But now I think about it I wish if we were on good terms with each other then I would be able to tell him to stop this marriage."

"You think he should have listened to you if that was the case?"Hanako queried with curiosity.

"Who knows? He is such a mysterious person. You can't predict what goes on his mind anyway." Anna answered walking towards the window.

"We need to leave soon." She said gazing at the scenery of the Sun setting down.

* * *

"...Here,"Anna handed hanako a fake id after they passed the lyrias checkpoint. "If we want to get through into the main fort of lyrias, we need these identification tags to enter." she further explained.

"Wait, how did you?" Hanako looked surprised as she observed the id.

"Even if they are fake they are real. I made them with the help of haki in the past. I knew they would come in use someday and now with the help of them we can enter the fort without any problem disguised as maids." Anna clarified.

Hanako was still absorbing the shock at her words.

Soon after, walking past the lyrias streets, they reached the fort and entered the gates without any problem with the help of fake ids.

"First we need to find haki. You go check in her office and I will go to her room." Anna said but hanako was looking like she saw a ghost or something. She pointed out behind the princess.

Anna tilted her head only to see someone walking in their direction.

Now, she too, had a look of utter shock on her face.

There was Prince Zen walking through the corridor in their direction.

_He looks kind of tall._ Anna internally thought, _Make sense it has been five years since I saw him._

Before she could think any further hanako dragged the princess from the way.

"Bow." she whispered in her ear.

They both lowered their heads bowing to him as he walked by.

"That was close. We need to be very careful from now on."Anna muttered while catching her breath.

"He seems to be going in the direction of lady haki's office I guess."hanako remarked.

"You are right. We need to wait until he returns." anna suggested and hanako nodded and quickly.

They waited until the time when prince zen left haki's office and then both of them entered inside.

Haki was signing some documents on her desk.

After seeing them she questioned immediately ,"Who are you two and how did you enter my office without knocking?"

"Actually we are sent by prince keiichi to kidnap you lady haki." Anna joked with a serious tone.

"What ? He would never do something like that. "Haki managed to say with her voice trembling.

Then Anna started laughing.

"Anna..." after realizing who she was haki walked in her direction.

"So you finally recognised me."Anna opened her arms and embraced her friend.

"I really missed you." Haki mumbled in her ear as she hugged her tighter.

"Me too haki."Anna replied as they broke their hug and looked into each other's eyes.

"I knew you would come when I clearly told you not to. But I thought Prince Keiichi would be able to stop you." Haki spoke with a sad expression.

"How do you expect me not to come here when my best friend needs me the most ? You are more important than any royal status to me." Anna blurted out.

"That's why I didn't want you to come here in the first place ." Haki looked more concerned.

"I am just here to meet you haki. I won't cause any trouble for you or Lyrias."

"It's hard to believe your words sometimes."

"I am hungry right now. Are you planning on starving me to the death? "Anna changed the subject by putting a break on an unpleasant conversation.

After eating with their heart's content, Hanako and Anna stayed in Haki's room, resting.

After a while the door of the room cracked open and Haki stepped inside. "Seems like hanako fell asleep." She said, looking at the sleeping figure of hanako.

"She was pretty tired from the journey." Anna commented while Haki sat beside her.

"I found vacant places for maids in the gardening department . Are you sure you will be able to adjust?" She asked with concern.

"Don't worry. I will be fine."

After a few moments of silence, Anna finally spoke,"So, when is your wedding with prince izana?"

"Our engagement hasn't been announced to the public yet. It will be announced on prince Izana's coronation day next month." Haki answered.

That was a relief. As long as no one knew, it wouldn't be any problem when engagement gets cancelled.

"And why prince zen is here ?"Anna queried with curiosity.

"It's a regular visit to lyrias and some diplomatic matters. He is going to leave for the wistle tomorrow." Haki informed her.

"What about Prince Izana? He is not here, right?" She asked further.

"Not that I know of ."Haki answered, before urging further, "Umm ..Anna"

"Yes?"

"I know you care about me and your brother so much . But this isn't the matter you should be interfering . Let things be how they are. If you try to change the things something terrible might happen as a result ."She tried to convince the princess.

"I just want you and brother to be happy. "Anna said and gave her a warm smile.

After a sudden pause, Haki opened her mouth to speak again" You know what , I am so glad that I have such a caring friend like you. I am happy that I got to know you. I am happy that I got to know Prince keiichi. I really adore our friendship." She said as tears rolled down her check.

"Please tell your brother I never regretted loving him. I will continue to love him to the death ." She managed to say holding back her tears.

But she finally broke. She was a crying mess.

"I am sorry to break down in front of you like this."

Anna hugged her didn't say a word to her. She wanted to tell her everything would be fine, but at the same time she didn't want to give her false hope.

* * *

Next morning, princess Anna and hanako were in the garden. They were watering the plants while Anna was still thinking about what she could do about this marriage.

"You look pale princess, is everything alright?"Hanako suddenly asked.

"I just couldn't stop thinking about this whole situation. Haki is the strongest person I have ever known. And yesterday for the first time in my life I saw her crying like a baby. If this marriage happens she will break from inside." Anna said deeply in fear .

"Don't worry princess, everything will be fine."Hanako assured, giving Anna a bright smile.

But in reality hanako was more terrified than anna.

"Knowing it's coming from someone who gets worried so easily. I am rather surprised" Anna said while smiling.

"I am going to meet haki. Meanwhile, you stay here and don't get caught in any trouble." Anna stated while picking some flowers in the garden.

With flowers in her hand she started walking towards haki's office. She had a weird feeling inside that something was about to happen real soon. She entered haki's office without knocking . Haki wasn't on her desk . Anna thought she might be busy in other important matters.

She took the flower pot and about to put the flowers inside it but she sensed someone's gazed behind her only to find ocean blue eyes staring at her. Her legs were shaking at the moment she saw him. He was standing still and looking calm as usual.

"Prin-...I mean Your Highness " her voice stuck in her throat .

She started mumbling in her mind. _Don't recognize me. Don't recognize me. Don't recognize me._

"Do you know where lady haki is ?" He asked.

"No. I don't ."She replied and started putting flowers in the flower pot as fast she could.

He suspected something was familiar about her at the moment he saw her coming inside the office.

"Those flowers..."he said and paused a bit.

Instantly, Anna looked down at the flower pot remembering something important. She organized the same types of flowers in the same way she used to do in Alarecia.

"I know someone who exactly arranges the flower just like you did." Izana continued.

At this point Anna knew she was in big trouble.

He started walking towards her .

She took a step back.

Her back collided against the desk.

She was trapped.

"I think I should leave your Highness " he was now just few steps away from her

"Did I give you my permission to leave?" He stopped her putting his hand on the desk stopping her way.

"Pardon me your Highness but I have work to do. So please let me go ." She stated, avoiding looking into his eyes.

_One wrong step and this all will be over._ She inwardly thought with fear.

"Stubborn as always am I right ... princess anna ?"he whispered in her ear.

"I think you misunderstood your Highness ."

"I have to admit your disguise is quite amusing. " He started and pulled her wig off.

Her black hair fell beautifully over her shoulders to her waist.

"Now, do you know what kind of punishment someone can get after being caught red handed for spying in another country?"

"I wasn't spying."

He was furious. Out of all people he never imagined he would find Anna disguised as a maid walking around in lyrias.

"Then what exactly were you doing in disguise?" He raised his voice .

"I ...I was " her words shattered.


	3. Chapter 3: Lies

"I was here to meet haki that's all." Anna answered even she knew Izana was not going to believe it.

"In a disguise..." izana wondered, knowing all too well about her lie, "I don't remember banning you from entering clarines.

"Actually..."  
She was fully trapped, not knowing what to say.

"If you are not willing to tell me then I need to ask your father instead."

She couldn't risk her father find about this. In the end, she had no option but to tell the truth.

"Please, don't. I will tell you the truth." She forced herself.

"My brother, prince keichi and lady haki are in love with each other." she blurred out the truth before taking deep breath. "I couldn't help myself so I came here all the way to do something about your supposed marriage with haki."

Izana's eyes widened at her words. For a second he did not believe what she said.

"They care about their royal responsibilities and status that's why they aren't doing anything to stop this. They are accepting their fate just like that. They can hide their emotions but I can't . I can't sit back and watch them in pain." she continued while pain echoed through her voice.

He saw her eyes that were flood with emotions like telling him she would do anything for the one she cared.

"I know that- ,you know it very clearly. Alarecia and Clarines both shares years of good friendship and your any wrong actions will have to pay by both Kingdoms." He told her in all seriousness, looking straight into her eyes.

"I am sending you back to alarecia now."he then announced heartlessly.

"I am not going anywhere." She protested , clenching her fists in determination.

"Your stubbornness always caused problems for others knowing that you still haven't changed a bit." He spat with anger.

"You are the one who is stubborn here. How could you marry someone who's in love with someone else? Do you have any emotions ? Or being the king is more important than anything."she blurted out everything that came to her mind, not thinking at all.

"Please I beg you. Don't marry haki. I will do anything you want."she pleaded, making every possible effort to convince him. Even if that made her to do anything then so be it. She didn't care.

"Haki is best suitable person for next queen of clarines. Its decision for the kingdom itself. It cannot be changed." He spoke, his deep blue eyes looked more colder. Even if he wanted to stop this marriage, he couldn't. It was the decision that was made by her majesty, queen haruto herself.

"So you mean you will marry her even after knowing she loves someone else?"her voice trembling with agony, "How could you?" She lost her control.

She started taking steps towards him and grabbed his shirt by the collar.

It was too late when she realised she just had crossed the line. She did not care about the consequences of her actions in heat of the moment. She was too preoccupied in the thought of what was going to happen to her brother and friend. And the one who was responsible for this was standing in front of her.

"Stop it, anna." he tried to free from her.

Before he could use force, in a split second she lost her balance while he tried to catch her. He pulled her by the waist towards him for saving her from falling but in the process she hit the floor along with him. Before any of them could comprehend what happened, accidentally, their lips collided with one another. And then everything seemed to stop in a slow motion.

At the same moment, three figures entered haki's office. It was Queen haruto, haki and haki's brother, lord makiri. They became stunned from the scene in front of them. Izana and anna were lying on the floor. Izana was on top of the alarecian princess and their lips were sealed with one another, with izana's one hand clutching her waist and other wrapped around her head.

"What in the world is happening here ?" they both separated from each other immediately at queen haruto's sudden outburst.

They were still processing what just happened. Anna was pure mess . It all happened in span of seconds. She immediately looked at haki who was in complete disbelief.

_She must be thinking I did this on purpose to stop this marriage._ Anna thought.

"I need to talk to both of you in private now ."queen ordered instantly.

* * *

Silence filled the room as queen stood in front of her son and princess of neighboring kingdom. She was not even expecting in her dream that her son would be caught in situation like this.

"Explain yourself." She ordered , glaring at both of them.

"It's my fault that -" anna tried to speak but izana her cut off.

"It's our fault mother... "He said taking short glance at anna and then locked his blue orbs with his mother, "We are in love with each other."

With that he made the most selfish decision in his life.

Anna was absorbing heavy shock at his words. Why was he lying? To help her ? To help her brother and haki ? It didn't seem like him. This man doesn't do anything without any reason. Then why ? What was his intention? What kind of ulterior motive he had ?

She knew what would be the outcome of this lie. But she had no choice. Only thing mattered for her was happiness of her brother and best friend. She needed to do this. Even if it meant sacrificing her own happiness and marrying izana, she would to do it.

"Forgive me for my actions mother. I let you down." Izana apologized, lowering his head.

"Your actions are indeed unforgivable son." Queen said and took a pause , "But you should have tell me before rather than telling me now. It's so unlike you, izana."

"I was deeply concerned in the thought that you'd never accept her. When I finally decided to have word with you today ,then this situation happened." He made another lie.

Anna's mind wasn't processing around his lies. She was so confused at his sudden change in behaviour.

"Fine," Queen sighed ," If you love her that can't be helped. Do you have to say anything princess anna ?"she asked the princess.

"I don't want him to marry lady haki." anna quickly stated.

"Very well then. If she fails to be the queen clarines needs then it all would be your fault, Izana. " Queen commented pointing at the princess and looking at izana. " Do you understand , son?"

"Yes, mother." Izana replied.

Queen knew very well what she was doing. Even the princess wasn't the first choice for the position of a queen because of her stubborn behaviour, she had capabilities to improve. Haruto also had heard the princess was great sword fighter and quick learner. And most importantly , politically the princess had value. So making her the queen would help to establish relations between clarines and alarecia more strong. So it was wise choice to make.

On other side, after witnessing what happened earlier she was sure her son was serious about the princess. She didn't want to see him suffering like for his love.

"I need to talk to haki and his brother first. " Queen stated, " Then I am coming to Alarecia with you princess Anna. We have a lot to explain to your father. You should start preparing for leaving. And one more thing wear something that's suitable for your status." She ordered and exited the room, leaving his son and the foreign princess alone.

"Looks like I am stuck with you my whole life ."Anna spluttered, burying her face in her hands.

Upon hearing her, he couldn't hold back, "It's my line to say. I am the one who has to bare you from now on."

He was truly annoyed but not because he would have to live with her but how much she hated him. But he knew he was the one who was responsible for it.

"What do you mean by bare me huhh ? " She replied.

"Quit arguing. Instead of that you should thank me for helping you."

"More like making me your slave for rest of my life." She fired back.

"You are the one who forced yourself on me, did you just forget that ?"

" I- what ? It was an accident. Don't make it sound like i did it on purpose."

"Shut up for a moment .You have caused enough problems for today!"

"I am not interested in talking to you anyway!" She exclaimed walking towards the door and closing forcefully behind her.

* * *

It was a while since anna left hanako alone. Hanako was worrying about the princess now. She needed to check if everything was alright. As she walked through the corridors she saw haki coming her in direction.

"Lady haki what happened?" Hanako asked as she stood in front of her.

"Come with me." Haki dragged clueless maid along with her.

They entered haki's room. Anna was sitting on the sofa , who wasn't wearing her disguise and her expressions didn't look good at all.

"Haki I - " before anna could say anything haki slapped her. "Why did you do it ? Who told you can sacrifice yourself for my sake ?" She questioned her friend in anger.

Meanwhile hanako became scared. She had no idea what her princess did.

"I am not sacrificing anything. I really like prince izana." anna answered with a lie.

_What the hell is she saying? Did she hit her head on the rock or something ?_ Hanako thought.

"Stop lying. Do you think I am that stupid to believe your lies? " Haki said and sat on her bed thinking about the situation.

"Can someone please explain me what happened?" Clueless hanako asked.

"Queen haruto cancelled my marriage with prince izana." Haki told her.

"What ?! That's such a wonderful news." hanako overflowed with joy.

"But the one who is paying price for this is your princess, hanako. She is going to be next Queen of clarines." Haki replied making hanako gasped with shock.


	4. Chapter 4: The color of fate

_1 month later_

Prince Zen's POV :

I walked through the corridors of the castle to lord brother's office. He called me early in the morning. I wondered what was the reason? Preparation for the coronation day was at its peak as it was in two days. I hoped everything was fine .

"You called me lord brother?" I said as I entered his office .

He was standing beside the window looking outside. He instantly glanced at me the second he heard my voice.

"Good morning, zen " he said making his way in my direction. He seemed calm and content as usual.

"Good morning, brother" I greeted while bowing to him .

He then leaned on his desk folding his hands looking at me. After a moment he spoke "I want you to escort a guest arriving today in the castle."

A guest? That was unexpected as all the guests will be arriving on the coronation day itself. Then who might be arriving soon.

"I know you are wondering who's the guest. It's princess Anna . She will be here til the coronation day. "He stated in his usual cold tone.

Princess Anna.

It had been years I last saw her. But her arrival before the coronation day ...was this what I am thinking or something else?

"Is there anything else you want to ask ?" brother questioned after observing my reaction.

"Is she is the person you are going marry ?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes. It will be officially announced on coronation day ."He answered with same stoic expression on his face.

I just looked at brother with surprised face. It was hard to grasp this information as brother and princess Anna had completely different personalities. One was cold like moon and other was bright like sun.

* * *

Writer's POV :

After meeting with his brother prince zen made his way to meet Kiki , mitsuhide, obi and shirayuki .They all were waiting for zen so they can eat breakfast together.

"Master you are late we all were waiting for you" Obi said as he saw zen coming towards them .

"Actually I was talking to lord brother as he called me early in the morning "He informed and took a seat next to shirayuki.

"What prince izana wanted to talk ?" Shirayuki queried being little worried.

"We are having guest today in the castle that's why nothing serious ." He assured shirayuki .

"A guest ? Who is it ? " Kiki asked with curiosity.

"It's princess Anna of Alarecia." Zen answered and obi dropped cup of tea from his hands .

"What are you doing obi ? "Mitsuhide yelled at obi ." Sorry .It's just slipped from my hands " obi apologized instantly.

"Be careful obi." shirayuki said with concern.

"Yes miss."he replied.

"We need to get ready. Princess Anna will be arriving in the castle soon ." Zen informed looking at Kiki and mitsuhide.

* * *

Princess Anna's POV :

"We will reach the wistal castle in few moments princess " hanako said with excitement while looking outside of the carriage. She had never been to wistal before that explained her excitement. And here I was out of excitement because I still couldn't accept the reality that I was going to marry prince izana.

After meeting with queen haruto and listening to what happened in lyrias it didn't take father a second to accept my marriage proposal with prince izana. From his perspective izana was good ruler and person so there was no way he would reject such offer. Not to mention this marriage will strengthen the friendship between clarines and alarecia.

On the other hand brother wasn't even talking to me. He was behaving just like haki who was mad at me for doing this. I know how they felt about this whole situation. But I thought time will heal everything. For now I had big problem for myself.

I looked outside the carriage window to see wistal castle.

View of wistal castle was breathtaking as always. Carriage stopped. I managed my posture and stepped my feet outside on the land which soon will be by new home. My eyes met with prince zen who was standing to welcome me. There were other two people with him. I did't remember seeing them before, concluding they must be his aides.

My eyes wondered to find izana but he wasn't there. He didn't even come to greet me .What else should I expect from him anyway ?

"Welcome to clarines princess Anna. " zen greeted me with warm smile on his face.

**Time skip **

"It's been a while we last saw each other isn't it ?" Prince zen asked me while escorting me to my room .

"Yeah . It's been while." I lied . Who was going to tell him I saw him a month ago in lyrias? It was a relief he didn't know what happened there. I wondered if he even knew I was going to marry his brother. Knowing izana I doubt he told him. I had a strong urge to ask him but I couldn't bring myself to open my mouth.

"I wanted to ask you something." zen said with little hesitation. I could sense nervousness in his voice.

"Yes?"

"Why did you agree to marry lord brother ? Is it diplomatic decision ? Are you forced to marry him?" He asked some serious questions.

He was such a gentleman worrying about me. But I couldn't tell him the truth.

"Of course not. The reason we are marrying is because we love each other."I blurted out.

I coudn't describe the amount embarrassment I was feeling. Zen became stunned from my statement.

After few moments he spoke , "Really ? That's good to know. I am really happy for you and brother."

"Thanks" I murmured under my breath. I am not sure if he believed me or not.

After walking some distance I spotted glimpse of something red in the garden. I took further glance to find what it is .

It was a girl with bright red hair. She looked into our direction. More specifically she was looking at Zen. Their eyes locked for a second and then both of them looked in different ways .I saw shade of red on zen's cheek.

Was I really seeing things or what I just saw was real ?

"Who's that girl with red hair prince zen ?" I inquired pointing at the garden.

"Her name is shirayuki. She is court herbalist here. " He answered but I felt he wanted to tell me something more.

So I asked with curiosity, "And ?"

"And ...she is also good friend of mine. She's great person. "he replied while keeping himself from saying anything else.

A friend huhh.

"I hope you will introduce her to me while I am here. I want to be friends with her too." I said while giving him smile.

"I will. " He replied returning my smile.

After escorting to the room where I will be staying zen said his goodbye and left.

Hanako arranged all my belongings in the room and the she also left as she wanted to see the whole castle. Meanwhile I stayed in the room .I changed into more comfortable gown and lay on the bed. It feels good getting some rest after all the traveling. My eyes grow heavy from the exhaustion. I feel my consciousness fading away. I never knew when I fell asleep but I heard a knock on the door after some time.

It must be hanako .

"Door is open . Come in "I said as my eyes were still closed.

* * *

Writer's POV :

"Door is open .Come in " Izana heard her say who just knocked the door.

Her voice sounded sleepy to him. He entered the room closing the door behind him. Anna was sleeping peacefully on the bed with her long black hair swept all around her. Izana couldn't help himself but to admire her seeing like this.

"Did you enjoy the tour around the castle hanako ?"she said with her eyes still closed .

"You are misunderstanding me for someone else." he informed , making her awake.

She shot opened her eyes and looked at him with surprise expression and screamed "What are you doing here ?"

"Keep your voice down ."he ordered. Her this behaviour made him frustrated sometimes.

"If you show up like this out of the blue while I am sleeping then it's natural for me to scream " she tried to make her point.

"You are the one who didn't lock the door and misunderstood me for someone else " he stated and she became silent after realising her fault.

"Anyway... I didn't invite you here early for wasting your time on sleeping." he said with serious expression.

"I knew there's reason behind it . What is it?" she asked directly.

"Get ready first. We will talk later ." with that he left her alone.

* * *

**According to anime/manga Izana's age is 25 . So Anna's age would be around 23 . And she is as tall as zen . Please comment your thoughts on the chapter .**


	5. Chapter 5 : Past

Anna's POV :

I walked with izana who was taking me somewhere . He didn't tell me where we were going. We silently walked through the castle corridors. Meanwhile I felt so many eyes on me. It seemed to be castle employees and other nobles who were surprised by my sudden arrival . There must had been a lot rumors that were spreading about me in the castle. Even it was normal to happen it made me feel uneasy. I tried to ignore the situation and followed behind izana.

After walking for sometime,he stopped by one room and I stood behind him. Just few moments later, guards unlocked the door and we entered the room. It looked like someone's office.

"Mother used to work here before she left this castle. It's going to be your office when you become the Queen ." He stated, looking at me.

I did remember hearing rumors about Queen haruto leaving wistal castle. It was said that she was having some kind of sickness towards living the castle. So she left her sons here and was working in the north side of clarines in wilant.

"The reason I brought you here so you can study some important things. " Izana said and started filling my hands with books from the shelf. It reminded me of the past memories.

"Do you remember something?"I couldn't help myself and asked.  
He looked puzzled at my question.

"Once before I was in clarines...while in the library when we were reading books ... accidentally whole bookshelf fell on me." I clarified.

_**flashback**_

_(__Izana was__ 14 and Anna was 12 years ol__d)_

_"I am bored inside__ the castle. Can we go outside?" young anna whined at izana._

__"We can't go outside. " ___He __strictly told her._

__"Why not ? She questioned . "I always sneak out of the castle in alarecia ."__

__"You shouldn't break the royal rules like that." he was surprised at her behaviour. All the royal girls he had met before were always so obedient. But Anna was different. __

__"I don't like such rules and I am not going to follow them." anna pouted. __

"_You are a princess you should behave like royalty." He reminded her status but she ignored him without paying attention._

_He ___sighed and said , "How about library ? Do you like reading ? " __

__Her eyes sparkled at his words. Reading was one of things interested her. __

__"Do you like reading a lot? Anna asked him ___as they started walking towards castle library. _

__"I do."______ He _____simply stated. _

____"Then we can get along well."she______ smiled at him brightly making him forget about his surroundings.__

__They spent their time reading and discussing . Izana helped her showing a lot of books. ___He enjoyed her company more than anything. Even though her __unroyal__ behaviour made him frustrated __sometimes__. But the fact she treated him like a friend rather than a prince of neighboring kingdom made him feel at ease. Like he could spend his all the time with her , forgetting about part of being royalty. _

__Suddenly Anna's eyes fell upon certain book but the book was too high on the shelf that she couldn't reach it. She stood tall on her toes ...her balance stumbled . She grabbed the bookshelf tightly that shelf fell upon her. __

_Meanwhile___ Izana was in different section of library.___ He___ immediately ___walked towards her after hearing her scream. _

_He instantly picked up her in his arms carrying her to the medical wing. He was breathless seeing her like this without a life covered in blood._

__"Is she okay?" he asked after ____garack____ treated her.__

__"She is fine. There are minor bruises that will heal in no time ." __

__"Can I see her ?" ___He was desperate. _

__"Yes . But she is not awake yet. "__

__He made his way inside.___ Seeing___ her sleeping calmly gave him life.__

__"How did this happen?" His father's voice suddenly rang in the infirmary, making izana look away from ___the princess. _

__"It was an accident." He answered___ looking at his father , who just entered through the door stepping inside._

__"She's troublesome girl always causing trouble." his father remarked___ while izana watched anna with more concern. _

_King noticed ____swirling emotions in his son's eyes for the princess.____ He spoke again__, ___"You look quite interested in her." __

__Izana was speechless .He didn't know what to say . He tried to remain calm and didn't change his expression to make things obvious.__

_"You are learning to hide your feelings from others very well son." the king continued._

__"It would be better if you stay away from her. She's a girl growing without a mother. She will become more stubborn and fearless of following royal rules with time. Do you think she is capable of standing by your side ? __

_Izana looked at the ground after listening to his father. He couldn't look into his eyes__ for the first time._

__"Don't let your feelings come before your duty . You are the future of this country. Serving people is your first priority. If you get too along with her she will only stunt your growth instead of becoming your strength. There are plenty of girls who are more beneficial for the kingdom. Do you understand son?" __

_Following his__ father's warning__ whenever izana met anna he acted so cold with her and as result she started hating him. They ended up arguing each time they talked ._

__**flashback ends **__

"Do you remember ? Are you listening to me ?" I said awaking izana from his thoughts. He was thinking deeply about it.

"I do remember." he said while I saw pain that flickered through those blue orbs for an instance. Were my eyes deceiving me? It made so confused.

He spoke again with seriousness in his voice, "You should stop thinking about the past. Only thing you should be doing is learning back from your mistakes. Don't make yourself and clarines embarrass in the future. Be the queen that clarines deserves. That's all I am expecting from you."

"I will try to do my best." I assured him. "But don't you think this is too much " I made him realized my situation as I tried to balance all the books in my hands.

"Hmm. That will be enough for today." He stated after noticing my trouble situation.

"Now listen carefully. These are the books on clarines history and other important parts of the country. If you are going to be queen of clarines you need to know everything about it. Do you understand?"

"Yes" I answered ,looking straight into his eyes.

After that he left me in the office and I spent rest of the day reading all the books. By the night time I finished reading half of them. It felt like all kind of knowledge bombarded in my brain.

Suddenly, I realized that I didn't eat anything since the afternoon when my stomach growled because of hunger. I was ready to leave but a maid came by.

"His highness has requested your presence in the dining room." She informed, bowing her head low.

I instantly made my way to the dining room. As I got there, I saw him waiting for me. I quickly took seat next to him started eating without giving second thought.

"At least show some manners." he commented, glaring at me.

"I am hungry." I managed to say from food in my mouth.

"I can clearly see that. " now he gave me stern look.

"There's no one here except us. It really doesn't matter how I behave ." I said while I taking another bite of the delicious food from my plate.

"What should I do with you?" He said with irritating gaze.

I ignored his gaze and changed the topic, "Where is zen ? He is not having dinner with us?"

"He always eats with his aides and friends." He answered while eating his own meal.

_Friends_.

It made me remember about that red haired girl. _Shirayuki_

"There is something I wanted to ask."I urged, getting his attention.

"What is it?"he questioned.

"It's about Prince zen and a girl name shirayuki who is court herbalist." I started with little hesitation.

"It's not been a whole day since you arrived here and you figured about them so quickly." he wondered.

"So there is something going on between them and you know it!" I exclaimed absorbing the shock I received from his words. I couldn't believe it.

"Whole castle knows about it. I have accepted zen's relationship with that girl."he  
informed making me gasped with more shock.

"I don't believe it. She is commoner and you accepted her relationship with prince zen .That's something I am not seeing you doing even in my dream." I babbled out in disbelief.

"Do you think I am evil who doesn't care about his brothers feelings?" he fired back.

"I didn't mean that." I cleared hastily. I had no intention to hurt his feelings.

"I tested that girl before letting her wander around zen's life freely." He explained.

"If that girl stood against you for zen then she must be something huhh." I hummed, thinking deeply.

"I am really curious to know about their love story. Tell me more." I insisted .

"I don't have time for telling love stories. Go and ask zen and shirayuki yourself." He said with cold expression.

"How am I supposed to ask them? That's really embarrassing."

"I don't know but stop bothering me." He said with pure irritation.

"Okay. Don't get angry. " I tried to make him calm.

"There's one more thing ." I continued.

"What is it now ?"

"When zen asked about our marriage in the morning he was really worried about it. So I had to lie. Of course I didn't tell anything that happened in lyrias but told him we love each other."

"Do you really think he believed you ?"he asked.

"It seem liked it" I answered.

"He's probably thinking the reason of your that doesn't matter as he won't question about it. He will accept the fact eventually."

* * *

Writer's POV :

After completing all her for today shirayuki left the medical wing. She was on her way to her room when she spotted zen sitting alone on the bench in the garden.

"Zen ...zen ?" She said as she approached him.

"Ohh. Shirayuki it's you. I didn't notice."zen exclaimed jolting up from his thoughts.

"Where is obi?" He asked.

"He was having headache in the morning but when I offered medicine he said he just needs to rest and took a day off ." Shirayuki informed.

"I see "

"You looked lost before .Is something bothering you ?" She said while sitting next to him.

"It's nothing. You shouldn't worry about it. " he hated worry her .

"You know you can tell me everything ." She said and paused looking into his deep blue eyes .

She spoke again,"Is it about princess Anna ? There's rumor going around the castle that she is going to marry prince izana."

Zen interwined his fingers with shirayuki's with resting his head on her. "I said you shouldn't worry about it. Everything is fine." He smiled drowning into her green eyes.


	6. Chapter 6 : Coronation day

"Stay still princess or you will ruin such beautiful dress."hanako said while she arranged Anna's hair. Her hair were pulled in a neat bun with few hairs out being curled.

"I can't walk like this. It's too heavy." Anna struggled. She hadn't wore any heavy dresses in a long time. Even while in alarecia she used to wear clothing that requires for swordsmanship. But now, it was Queen haruto who ordered her to dress like this.

"Just look at your reflection in the mirror you look so gorgeous .You should dress up like this everyday then prince izana wouldn't able take eyes off you. " hanako said on purpose to make Anna embarrass.

"Shut up your mouth hanako or i will make sure you won't able to talk." She threatened her.

"Don't get it angry princess. I was just trying to lighten up your mood." Hanako laughed awkwardly because of fear. "We are already running late .All the guests must be arriving soon."

Meanwhile Wistal castle started to fill with all the important guests and nobles. All the preparations were done and castle was shining bright with all the decorations. The dowager Queen of the kingdom , Haruto Wistaria stood on castle ground looking at all the soldiers of clarines who were standing firm in their shoes .

She started speaking in loud voice. "Everyone. All of you clarines' sword and shield I thank you all for your hard work."

"Yes! Your majesty" all the soldiers roared.

"I never thought her majesty would appear as well. "Mitsuhide whispered to zen .

"Well the same goes for me. She took such long time to return to the castle." Zen replied.

"Later on . I'll we be meeting both her majesty and my brother ." He informed both mitsuhide and Kiki who were standing next to him besides all the lords and soldiers of the country.

"I have gotten the news that shirayuki and obi are already left for escorting prince raji . And we will take care of other important guests while you have fun meeting your brother and her majesty." Kiki told zen. But he didn't like the idea of meeting them both together. "Those two... they're pretty similar after all. To meet them both is little..." He said and sighed .

* * *

{Throne room}

Queen stood beside the throne waiting for her sons.

"Izana! Zen! " she exclaimed as she saw both of her sons together walking in.

"You both are looking fine . My adorable princes. It's been a long time as three of us had a meeting together "she said with smile on her face.

"Yes" they both said as they bowed.

"It's been while since last I sat on this chair like this "Queen said as she sat on the throne looking at her sons.

"You can stay however long you want. It's already been long time." Izana suggested.

"Is that so ? I wonder about that... " she said and laughed.

"Whatever the case... while I am at the castle. I won't miss this opportunity to accomplish a huge task. I have already told you what it is . It's to make you king , Izana " she said stomping her sword on the ground.

Izana met queen's eyes with determination assuring her that he is ready to take the responsibility.

"According to tradition, the next in line for the throne will place the crown on the new king's head ."she informed them. "Zen?"

"Yes?"

"I will leave it in your hands ."

"Understood" zen exclaimed.

"Then get ready it's going to be a long day."

* * *

{Tanbarun}

"Prince Raji! We have come to get you." Shirayuki exclaimed as she and obi came to get prince Raji. She wore beautiful pink gown and her apple red hair adorned with hair accessories.

"Have you been well?" she asked.

Prince Raji became stunned from seeing her

"I was aware that I would have escorts from wistal... However I didn't know it'd you, shirayuki"

His eyes became teary . He quickly turned his head in other direction and rubbed his face .

"Shirayuki , obi ... did you see just anything now."He asked.

"Nope"

"Nothing"

"That's fine then. Let's go ."

* * *

Before the coronation , only few people were present for accession. Izana signed official papers required for enthronement. He wore kingly attire , his hair tied in short ponytail. He sat in the waiting room as it's still time remaining for coronation.

"Please excuse me your majesty" zen said as he entered the waiting room.

"Oh zen. Those heavy looking clothes doesn't fit you at all." he commented as he saw zen's royal clothing for the coronation.

Zen bowed to him, "Your majesty congratulations on your enthronement ."

"Just call me brother . Don't force yourself "

"No ... I wasn't forcing it...I was... nervous .After this there's still coronation."

"Then while we wait why don't we talk. Take a seat zen " he offered.

"I extremely apologize for being late " anna burst out into the room while bowing .

Both brothers looked into her direction.

She looked elegant...like a royalty should be. Izana's eyes didn't leave her for a second.

"You are not late princess Anna. There's still time left for coronation."

"I see. I thought I am the reason for your waiting." She stated.

"You look so beautiful " zen complimented her.

"Don't you think brother?" he intentionally asked looking at his brother. He was taking his revenge from izana for always teasing him about shirayuki.

Anna's eyes met Izana's for a moment and she immediately looked away with embarrassment.

"Please pardon our intrusion .It's time " mitsuhide informed entering the waiting room with Kiki .

* * *

{Coronation Hall}

"Do you understand, your highness Zen? Let me stress upon it again. You must not drop the crown under any circumstances!" Lord haruka warned zen .

" I know. I know! You've said it countless of times. So many times in fact it's now ringing in my ears like some kind of bad omen"

"Is that lady shirayuki walking with prince of tanbarun ?" Zen heard a noble saying.

He looked to see shirayuki escorting prince Raji into the hall. They both have gave each other warm smile as they saw each other... knowing that they both were performing their respective tasks well.

"Miss, I will be in the back. " Obi said making his way in the back side of the crowd.

"Don't you want to see coronation from the front?"She said but he was gone back in instant. She felt something is wrong with him these last two days . It was like he's trying to avoid someone . Her eyes wandered around the entry gate after listening certain commotion.

Izana walked in with his mother and princess Anna. Everyone's eyes stopped in front of them .

After few moments Izana knelt down in front of zen . Zen proceeded further with crown in his hands. Everyone watched with amazement as zen placed crown on his brother's head.

Izana looked up after he got crowned. He became stunned as he met the warm smile. Not a little amount of jealousy was seen from Zen's face. He was genuinely happy for his brother.

Everyone's heart filled with joy as they cheered after coronation. Izana stood up and greeted everyone. All the soldiers put hands on their chests kneeling down at their newly enthroned king.

"You did your job splendidly " mitsuhide appreciated zen as he approached him.

"Please call for shirayuki ." He teared up placing his hands on mitsuhide's shoulder.

"Well. For that try to free up some time tonight. You are constantly busy since the morning ." He replied.

Outside of the castle, citizens of clarines gathered to congratulate their newly crowned king .Crowd cheered as they saw royal family walking into the castle balcony. King greeted the people while wistal celebrated special day .

"Hey , I heard that his majesty izana will be getting married soon after his coronation ." one of the man said to the people who were gathered for the celebration fest .

"Eh?"

"Queen haruto made the announcement today to the lords in the castle . He's marrying the woman who was standing beside him today . Apparently she is the princess of neighboring kingdom to the north ."

{Inside the castle}

"Are you fine ?" Izana asked as he saw Anna struggling walking.

" I think I am fine . It's just the dress which is heavy ." She said as managed to walk smoothly.

"You are an odd ball which is thrown into royal people by mistake . " He chuckled.

"Don't make fun of me when I am trying hard ."

He didn't reply and just watched her. Everything was going fine . He was so happy today .

"You are staring " she said avoiding looking into his eyes .

"Is that a problem ? I am staring at my own fiance ." He teased.

Her face reddened . She knows he loves to tease others. But still she became his victim. Before she faces more embarrassment a guard interrupted them "Pardon me your majesty, her majesty and other lords are waiting for you "

"Wait here. I will be back " he told her and walked in the direction of garden .

"Anna !" Haki appeared with her brother, lord makiri .

"I really thought you wouldn't come " Anna exclaimed and both the friends shared a quick hug. It wasn't haki's plan to attend the coronation at first but she couldn't help herself to see her friend.

"You looked so happy before. I am glad to know that you are not having hard time with him ." Haki exclaimed .

"I told you I will be fine. You were worrying so much back then " They started talking like they used to .

They both watched izana talking to the lords in the garden. The way he talks to them and the way people respect him was something rare to find . The aura he possessed was kingly . Like he belonged there. Without a doubt he was perfect choice for the king.

"Its like there's nothing to say bad about him " haki commented.

"Be careful haki or your brother might not like what you are saying" anna said knowing that haki's brother never liked Izana. Both the friends laughed at his frowned expression at haki's statement.

"That guy is tricky. And you are fool enough to believe him." he said with serious expression. And suddenly all the atmosphere around them became serious.

"Why did you think he he helped you to convince his mother to marry you ? Just because you seduced him or he wanted to help haki and your brother. Believe me once he is done playing with you , you are just going to be a queen in a name performing countless duties for the kingdom. As for him he is the king now it doesn't hurt him to have other womens by his side."

"That's enough brother!" haki yelled at him for saying such harsh things .

"It's the truth after all .It's good if she realises soon what trouble she has gotten herself into."He said coldly leaving them alone.

"Don't take his words seriously Anna. You know how much he dislike izana."

"I know haki .I am fine .Don't worry " she said giving a fake smile to her .But in reality what he said started haunting her like a bad dream.

* * *

Author's Note :

Most of the coronation stuff is based on the manga . I had fun writing this chapter.

I hope you had fun reading it.


	7. Chapter 7 : Trouble Situations

A/N :

I know its a late update but I was sick last few days plus I was working on improving my writing . It took a lot of time write this chapter trying to make it better. Let me know your thoughts on the chapter .

* * *

**Writer's POV** :

"The Coronation ended without incident " zen said with relief , walking through the castle corridors with shirayuki.

It was cloudless night and sky was flickering with stars . Moonlight splashed down its white-silver glow illuminating the castle .

"Zen , you seem ..very happy today " shirayuki said smiling brightly at him.

"Really?"

"That's how it looked to me "

"I see." He said thinking deeply . "Whenever you are with me, shirayuki . I find that I feel very happy " he confessed.

"Thank you " she said as her face flushed red .

"It's been long I have seen that face of yours " he exclaimed, embracing her.

"Will you be going to His majesty izana afterwards ?" Shirayuki asked , she wanted zen to accompany her .

"Probably not . I believe my brother will be going to bed earlier tonight . " he said separating from her . "We're going to have party with mitsuhide , Kiki and obi .Also I was thinking of inviting princess anna . I wanted to introduce you to her ." He informed.

"Introduce me ?"

"Don't worry . She is not like brother . She will get along with you well ." He said patting her head smoothly .

As for anna , after listening to haki's brother she wasn't feeling any good . She became more worried about her decision. She knew in the first place when she agreed to this marriage . But she didn't have any choice to begin with. The only thing mattered for her was her brother and her best friend. They are the only people she cared most in her life . But suddenly she was accepting more from this marriage. She doesn't know what kind of person Izana Wistaria really is? What he shows to the others is really truly him or there is other side to him ? She was conflicted in her own thoughts.

So instead of staying for evening party she preferred to go to her room . She took a bath and tried to calm her thoughts. She changed into comfortable nightgown feeling revived after getting rid of heavy dress she wore in the morning. She undid her hair from its bun , letting it flow over her shoulders . She wanted to climb under the covers but she figured that she couldn't sleep. Her mind was restless . To ease her thoughts she decided to drink. She always avoided drinking because of her low resistance to alcohol but today she didn't care .

Izana was in his room. Exhausted from such a long day , he was about to sleep. But sudden thought struck him , he didn't see anna earlier. He was sure everyone was at the party except her . As his room wasn't far from her he decided to go and check on her .

He slipped into her room before closing door behind him . Anna looked up and their eyes met . His eyes widened at her messy appearance , she was holding glass of liquor in her hand , her hair was spread all over ,one of the straps of her dress slipped down from one shoulder , her hair was merely covering her soft skin .

" Your majesty ...did you forget your way to your room?" She asked in sloppy voice blinking her eyes heavily. She was complete drunk ." You must be tired ...come on drink with me "

He sighed looking at her situation. His steps slowly brought him to her . She was struggling to keep her balance and tripped down but he managed to caught her in his arms . Their faces were close enough to feel each others breath on their skin.

"That's enough .Go to sleep ." He said placing strap of her dress back onto her shoulder and tucking her hair behind her ear .

"I think you should leave .There are other important people .. you should go and spend time with them " she said while tried to free from his strong grip .

"Did anyone say something to you ?" He was able to see fear and pain in her eyes .

"I just want to drink to more" She cried while avoiding his question .

"You are not going drink anymore" he said loosing his calm .

Sudden series of knocks on the door made them look up. "I am going to answer" he said separating from her . "Stay here and don't cause any trouble."

Izana opened the door and zen was standing there with dumbfound expression . He was sure he didn't knock his brother's room.

"She's asleep , zen . " Izana said before zen could say anything ...but next second anna popped up from behind .

"Oh prince zen ... Why don't you come in... your brother is not letting me drink .. please help me " she whined like a child.

Izana gave her are you serious look .

Embarrassment was an understatement .

Zen just stood their awkwardly for a moment.

"I really didn't mean to interrupt. I am sorry. " he then apologized and left immediately.

"Tell him to come back !" Anna exclaimed as izana closed the door .

He moved forward and carried her bridal style. "Hey ! Put me down! " She squealed .

He put her on the bed and sitting up next to her .

"You need to sleep now" he ordered .

"I can't sleep ." Her eye filled with tears . She buried her face into his chest .

"You are not going to tell me what happened , are you?" He asked . Her grip tightened around him ."No. It's just -"

"It's just what -" he repeated .

"Its nothing. But why are being so nice to me ? "

"Then do you want me to scold you ? Does that make you happy ?

She was speechless .

"Don't think too much" He said moving his hand from gently through her hair . It was like she witnessed other side of him . A softer side . She looked at dark blue eyes staring deeply at her . She was sure she would faint if he stared much longer. She passed out while resting her head on his chest . He wrapped his arms around her , laying down on the bed with her . It felt so warm and comfortable . In a long time he had a feeling of having someone to cherish .

The sun was just rising next morning when anna woke up to strong headache. All the events of previous night felt like a dream to her .

"Are you feeling well princess ?" hanako asked . She was arrived just a moment ago .

"It's just a headache "anna answered ." Only thing bugging me is a really strange dream I had last night. I did pretty embarrassing things because I was drunk ."

"Ohh I see .By the way I saw his majesty leaving your room earlier. Did he spend the night over here ? " Hanako questioned with curiosity .

Anna's body froze in its place . She gulped really hard. "This means it wasn't a dream ! WhatamIsupposedtodonow ?!" She said out loud.

"What ? Did he teach you new language ?" Hanako asked sarcastically .

She ignored hanako' s statement and buried her face into her hands. "I can't face him anymore ...ahh! ... Earth can swallow me now . " She knows if she sees him she will get embarrassed for sure. She doesn't want that to happen .

"I am curious to know... what exactly happened ?" hanako asked hesitantly with little smirk on her face.

"Don't think anything too far you idiot ! Nothing happened " anna exclaimed throwing pillow in her direction.

She dodged the pillow and opened her mouth again to speak ,"Are you upset because nothing happened?"

"Hanako ! Get lost before I kill you " Anna yelled throwing remaining pillows from the bed .

"Okay okay ! I am leaving but get ready as we need to leave in the afternoon " hanako reminded, leaving her alone .

As she remembered she has to leave in the afternoon she thought she can take her leave without facing him as he will be busy as it's his first day as a king . She knows it doesn't mean she can avoid him forever but at least it will work out for today.

She got ready quickly. She wore simple but elegant dress and hair styled into long braid. Before leaving for alarecia she wanted to pay visit to chief pharmacist garack . She didn't forget once garack treated her . Also she wanted to meet shirayuki .

As she entered the medical wing, her nose filled with smell of various herbs . "Hello , I hope I am not interrupting your work " she said as she stood at the entry door of garack's office .

"Ohh. Princess Anna .I knew you would come to visit . It's good to see you again. " She exclaimed offering her bright smile.

They sat down together and talked for a while. Garack told her about their new research about some plants as anna always had interest in knowing different things.

"It's going to be great when you will be living here in the wistal "garack said in middle of their conversation.

"You really think so ?" She asked. At least one person was happy about her becoming the Queen.

"Of course .It's not that I am exaggerating ...but for me someone like you who understands and appreciates my work I am really happy about it your highness " garack explained.

"I am glad to hear it. I will try to do my best for clarines." anna spoke after a moment .

Garack sensed nervousness in her voice . She started to speak again, "It's normal for you to get nervous. You see ...when Queen Haruto first came to the castle she wasn't perfect at all... she learned all the things through her experience here. Even as for me I was too young back then but I got know everything by working in the castle . "

Her words gave her more confidence .

"That's right." anna's lips curved into genuine smile ."Thanks for the talk chief pharmacist."

"By the way can you tell me where is shirayuki ?"

"She's in the greenhouse. If you want to meet her I will call her here . " Garack suggested .

"That's not necessary . I will go there myself " she left the medical wing and headed towards the greenhouse.

On her way there , she encountered prince zen .Remembering last night events anna apologized to him but again zen apologized saying it was his fault for disturbing them.

After that zen led her to the greenhouse . As they got in , anna became stunned seeing a familiar face with shirayuki and zen's attendants .

In blink of an eye she grabbed a sword from Kiki and a next second it was one hair away from Obi's neck . It happened happened in quick motion . They were not expecting it at all.

"What are you doing here you assassin?" She asked, anger flowing through her body .

"There must be some misunderstanding Princess Anna. He is our trustable ally. " zen tried to convince her.

This surprise her. Assassin like him was working with the prince in the castle .

"I am not misunderstanding anything . He was one of the assassin who attacked our castle few years back . " she stated

Mitsuhide , Kiki and zen knew that Obi's past work involved carrying out various 'jobs' that could be considered too high risk as he was an assassin. But then again it was hard to believe he attacked royal family of neighboring kingdom . It was a serious crime .

"If you don't believe me then ask him instead . He got heavily injured in the attack ...it must have left a scar " she said not even moving sword in her hand a bit from his neck.

**_Flashback_**

_It was normal night in the alarecia castle. Anna was walking through the courtyard after finishing her daily sword practice. _

_She heard something cut through air and turned just in time to dodge a blade just missing her eyes but managing to cut one strand of her hair._

_She looked to see a man standing there with sharp edged sword in his hand _.

_She pulled out her sword in the air . She was ready to attack any moment ._

_"Weapons do not belong in the hands of women "__he__ said attacking her , pressing his sword close to her face __. As her sword met his she forcefully attacked slashing it in the air. _

_"Underestimating a women is your biggest mistake ." she said as she knocked him down on the ground._

_Another man attacked from behind bringing her to knees. He had cat -like yellow eyes __with short black__ hair .It was obi_ .

_He stared at her for a moment __before speaking , "You__ are good fighter but you still lack perfection " He walked few steps past her leaving her on the ground ._

_"Are you alright ?" He asked his fellow assassin giving him his hand to stand back on his feet._

_Noises of running and screaming echoed in the surrounding atmosphere .Apparently other part of the castle was also under attack. _

_"Who are you people ?" anna asked standing back on her legs holding her sword tight in her right hand._

_" You sure have lot of courage . I am going to break it into pieces." Obi's fellow assassin spoke with anger ,moving towards her ._

_Before he could attack her , a noise struck from behind . He fell to the ground. _

_"Nerve of you to attack my sister." first prince of Alarecia showed up on with unit of soldiers._

_The Whole attack was fierce and deadly_ .

_In the end of the fight Obi__ managed to flee with the help of other assassins but in the process he got heavily injured from alarecian soldiers _.

**_flashback ends _**

"You are wrong . Obi wouldn't do something like that. " shirayuki barged in.

"She is telling the truth miss ." Obi confessed

"But that was my past ...now I am changed person . "

Anna wasn't the one to fall for his words easily.

"I don't believe you ...you will stab them in back when you will get the chance. Why chose to live in castle if you are changed ? On top of that work under second prince of the country . If this is not suspicious I don't know what it is ." she pointed out .

"Please stop it! " Shirayuki yelled . "He said it was his past ! He's now changed person. I can guarantee he won't do anything he did in the past . Please let him go ." Her eyes were filled with tears .


	8. Chapter 8: Feelings and Intentions

**Writer's POV **:

Looking at tense faces of zen and his aides and on verge of crying shirayuki , anna couldn't help herself . She took a step back removing sword in her hand from assassin's neck . All the faces around her sighed with little relief as sword struck the ground letting go of obi.

"I'll forget what happened here. " she turned to face zen . She wore serious expression on her face that second prince never witnessed. "But if he does something against clarines then you will be the one taking responsibility for it prince zen. I am sure you understand that ."

"I do." Zen replied immediately without giving it second thought. " But I promise something like that won't happen ." His words were enough for anna to believe how much they trust obi. But she wasn't planning on giving up until she finds the real intentions of the assassin. Even if he is innocent and loyal to zen, her instincts are telling her something is very wrong. Something she hasn't figured out yet .

She left the greenhouse without having any further conversation. Her first meeting with shirayuki was more than terrible. Even it's not complete her fault she is feeling bad about it , hoping in the future she will have chance to make good friends with her .

As promised to zen she knew she has to keep this as a secret . She can't let izana find out about it . She has decided to handle the situation by her own. He already has enough duties to take care of ,so bothering him won't be good. But if he found out somehow then she doesn't even want to think what he will do .

While lost in her thoughts she passed through the castle corridors. Suddenly she stumbled backwards as her legs bumped into something .She looked down to see a little girl .

"Are you alright ?" anna asked making sure she didn't hurt the kid. A girl seem to looked not older than 6 or 7 years .

"I am fine." Balancing herself , girl gave anna a precious smile.

Anna's heart melted seeing such adorable kid. She wondered who's this child belong to. She was about ask her name but the little girl spoke before her.

"Your hair ...they are so long and beautiful . I want long braid of my hair just like yours. " girl whined , looking at anna's slender hair which reached down from one side of her shoulder to below her waist.

Anna chuckled at her her cuteness .

"Well.. you will have long hair when you get little old dear ." She offered a girl bright smile while patting her head playfully .

"Are you a princess ? I saw you at the coronation yesterday with royal family ." little girl asked with curiosity.

"Yes . I am "

"Then you must live here in the castle. "

"Not exactly. I am from another kingdom ."

"Then why are you here ?"

"Umm...you see I am going to marry the king soon that's why "

"Why are you marrying him ?"

Anna hesitated before she could answer properly to the girl. "Because a king needs a Queen." It was lame answer but what else she could tell the kid.

Before girl can ask any further questions anna opened her mouth to speak "Why don't you tell me about yourself ?"

Girl was about to answer but a maid came by interrupting them.

"Sorry for the trouble your highness. But she always run off easily. " she said grabbing girl's hand while bowing to Anna.

"It's fine. She's not trouble ." Anna assured.

"I want to talk to her more .Let me go " girl protested.

"Actually I am going to leave for my country in a while . But I am promise we will talk a lot when I will get back . " anna caressed little girl's cheek while promising to her.

After thinking for a seconds girl nodded and gave anna a willingful smile .

"I will be waiting for you." She said and with that left with maid .

"Looks like you made a new friend. "

**Izana's POV : **

I was leaning against the pillar waiting for anna's conversation with the girl to over . In a short time she made good acquaintance with her .

"Looks like you made a new friend." I said getting her attention.

As soon she realized my presence she became tensed . "When did you get here ?" She questioned in surprise. She wasn't expecting me or maybe avoiding me.

" Long enough to hear your whole conversation with a little girl " I answered making my way towards her until I stood in front of her few steps away.

"I see . I thought you were busy ." She's trying hard not look in my eyes. Its seems to be embarrassement from previous night that is took over her.

"I managed some time to see you off." I replied .

"You shouldn't have trouble yourself " she said, still avoiding my gaze.

"About last night - " before I could speak further she cut me off.

"I know I shouldn't have drink . I apologize for all the things I did. I promise it won't happen again."

She blurred out bowing her head low. I can see how embarrass she is. Much as I want to tease her about it I stopped myself . I know I will get plenty of opportunities in the future.

"Just act accordingly to your status. " I reminded her strictly. If I am too soft with her she will never learn. I don't want anyone to point finger at her saying she is not capable of standing beside me.

She nodded in agreement finally looking straight into my eyes.

I had sudden urge to hug her before she leaves . It will be quite some time when I will see her again.

I always tried to convince myself that my feelings for her were just nothing but attraction as I grew older . Something I refused to acknowledge as she wasn't suitable fit as my bride . I avoided her when I met her. Even we talked I scolded her for her behaviour leading to arguing that made her hating me more .

But things have changed from showing up her in lyrias to until now. The more I spend time with her my feelings for her are growing stronger than ever. Never in my life I thought she could be having this effect on me. I have never felt more alive when I am near her.

Her always acting freely with others , never following any royal rules and doing things as she pleases it's something that always fascinated me about her .Something I could never do as I am bounded by my duties to serve this country.

Brushing my thoughts away I moved forward closing distance between us . As my hands reached her back embracing her ,her body reacted quickly , stiffening at my sudden touch .

"Next time we meet it will probably be our wedding until then try not to invite any trouble. " I whispered in her ear.

When I pulled back I met her confused and fluttered face . Her eyes were figuring out my true intentions with her . Like telling me if you're doing this for toying with me then you better stay in your lane. I couldn't help myself and smiled softly at her stubbornness.

"It's time for your leave .We should get going." I informed and then I started walking with her to the entrance of the castle .

As we reached there I saw haki on the steps waiting for her friend . For a moment I thought she's joining anna for alarecia instead of heading towards lyrias. But she exchanged some words with her friend and then anna went inside the carriage.

Haki turned to face me and opened her mouth to speak "As her friend I wanted to say this before but I hope you will take good care of her , your majesty ."

"Drop the act. " I exclaimed giving her a scary glance .She's good actress but she can't fool around with me."Don't pretend to care about her. I know you are just using her for your own benefit "

Her lips curved into sly smile. "I should have known you figured out . " She paused for moment seeing my angry face before she started speaking again , "But does it make any difference if I am using her for my own benefit or she's helping me by herself? unless I do something to hurt her. And even if don't care about her but my intentions aren't to hurt her ."

Her words are just like her pretty face , able to make anyone deceived.

"Do you really think I believe your words? That's quite unbelievable for me . I am not surprised that's how you charmed my mother. "

She sighed with frustration and still willing to talk back ."That was biggest mistake of mine . I never thought she would be considering me for next queen of clarines. She did put me in the difficult situation .And if I had showed some courage to refuse her proposal of royal marriage it must have been social suicide for me and my family . So I had to do something ." she tried to make her point .

"Besides that my love for anna's brother isn't fake. Unlike someone who wore thousands of fake masks around him " she added making me feel stabbed in my chest . People called me manipulative and cold hearted person behind my back . But it was the first time someone said that directly to my face.

"I don't care what you feel and do." I said turning my back against her , prepared to leave ."Don't even think of doing something against her . It's my first and last warning. " I warned and gave her murderous last glance .

"I really wonder where's this care for her is coming from , your majesty ?" She asked with little smirk on her face , trying to inspect my feelings.

Without answering her question I left castle ground and started walking towards my office.

"I thought you might persist her to stay little longer. You were having good with her. " mother's words met my ears as I entered my office. She was standing beside my study table waiting for me .

"Clairnes always comes first for me. And now as a I king I don't have that kind of luxury . " I answered back .

"Very well then. I'll take my leave. I still have responsibility of wilant on my shoulders. "

I thought she was going rest for a while ..but yet she has no will to stop serving this country.

As mother left her words echoed in my head about anna.

_"She's free bird , izana. Caging her in the walls of the castle and making her perform duties of a queen won't be easy for you ." _

It's what fear me the most. Just thought of forcing my decisions on her makes me uneasy . But this is the path she chose to walk on in order make the people she cared happy .

A/N :

It's hard to write izana's character perfectly . But I tried my best. I hope you like it.

Also , thanks for all of your reviews and support. It really means a lot.


	9. Chapter 9 : Disease outbreak

Disclaimer: I do not own Akagami no shirayukihime . This is for pure fun only.

A/N :

This chapter is based on Lyrias arc in the manga . I have changed various things accordingly to fit in my story . I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Writer's POV :

One month has passed since anna's stay in wistal. Nothing unexpected happened during the time she's back in her own country. But now surprising to her knowledge royal ball has announced in alarecia castle for the crown prince prior to her wedding. Invitations are sent to the all high ranking and noble families known. All the servants and the maids are occupied by the sudden load of work they need to do.

And now anna was on her way to the lyrias again . This time she wasn't there to stop any marriage but to escort haki personally to the royal ball.

She wore suitable clothing of high ranking sword fighter, with knee-high leather boots ,sword attached to her waist and a cloak out-lined by fur. A cold breeze ruffled her raven locks as she passed the lyrias checkpoint on her horse. It was heavy snowing in the lyrias district and all the mountains in the visible sight were covered with deep layer of white glowing snow. Anna was familiar with the weather of lyrias but today it seemed extremely cold to her.

"Hey, it's princess anna." a man named suzu exclaimed , he was heading towards pharmacological department of lyrias with his female companion yuzuri. (Suzu is pharmacist and yuzuri is botanist in lyrias.) They were familiar with anna as she used to visit them in the past whenever she came to lyrias with her brother.

"Hello!" she greeted them with a warm smile while stopping her horse in the middle of road she was traveling.

"Its been a long time we are seeing you in lyrias again."They both are unaware of the fact that they are talking to their future queen as they weren't present at the coronation and didn't get any news because of their lack of interest in royal matters.

"Really , i see." she laughed with ease knowing they don't have any idea about her situation.

"If you have time then visit us in the pharmacy department later." yuzuri suggested, excitedly.

"I will , for now i am heading towards main fort to meet lady haki . I'll make sure to visit tomorrow." she informed and then rode towards the main fort.

* * *

{Afternoon - Pharmacological department }

As lyrias is knowledge capital of clarines , all the scholars and researches around the country visits the place frequently making the pharmacological department crowded.

"Hey listen...some royal pharmacists has arrived from the wistal." one of the man shouted.

"what ? where are they ?"other man wondered while looking around.

The huge door of pharmacy department slid open as young ryuu and red-haired pharmacist stepped inside .

"hello, its pleasure to meet you. I am royal pharmacist shirayuki. "

"And i am ryuu." They were quite afraid seeing lot of people waiting for their arrival.

"what ? where is garack gazlet ?!"one of the researcher panicked in disbelief.

"who said garack might come ?!" other scratched his head.

"Seems like instead of garack they really sent some useless people here for the research. "

"Oh look at red hair "

"isn't that famous young royal pharmacist "

"is he 12 or 13"

All the department filled with various kind of whispers.

After looking at the situation , yuzuri made her way from the book shelf to the door for greeting the royal pharmacists .

"Hello , i am yuzuri royal botanist of lyrias." she introduced herself .

"Nice to meet you ."

After all the greetings and introductions shirayuki and ryuu started their research work with help of suzu and yuzuri who made them welcomed and familiar with other people.

* * *

{Next morning - Main fort }

"I am allowing her to go with you because i trust your brother. Make sure she doesn't return heart broken." lord makiri warned anna for the thousandth time .

Both haki and anna ignored his useless talk sitting on the sofa sipping their cup of tea.

"Since we have plenty of time before leaving should we go on errand around the city , anna ?"haki asked her friend not paying attention to her brother.

"I was thinking the same thing, haki . " anna replied excitedly.

"Are you even listening to me?!" makiri said glancing angrily at both of them .

" I get it. You have said it countless time already." anna said with pure irritation.

She was having enough of his nonsense talk. It was the matter of the time she would hit him with anything she could find. But she swallowed her temper. It was the last time she could help her friend and brother to ensure their happiness. After that she had enough things to take care of as her wedding with izana was around the corner in just two months.

Suddenly a guard burst through the door panting heavily. He was running too fast for informing important news.

"My lord , there's deadly disease spreading in the city. All the gates of the city including checkpoint are closed at the moment." Both anna and haki stood up immediately in tense manner grasping the news.

"What? Who ordered to close the gates without our permission ?" lord makiri enquired angrily, after all he and haki are wardens of the city and no one beside them could pass the order.

Anna wondered who held much higher power to pass the order without consulting the two most important people in lyrias.

Guard started explaining further "There are some royal pharmacists from the wistal castle , my lord . They are the one who discovered the disease in some children of town earlier. They are on their way to discuss the situation here. "

_' royal pharmacists from the wistal castle '_

As soon as guard left the room, anna immediately pulled the hood of cloak she was wearing and hid behind the sofa bending on her knees and listening to what is happening. She knew it would be complicated explaining the reason of her presence in lyrias to shirayuki in the middle of crisis they are having. After few moments she heard number of footsteps echoing in the room.

"Some of the soldiers and children in the city are collapsed due to this unknown disease so until we find the cure we needed to barricade all the gates from spreading the disease everywhere ." It was shirayuki's voice. She was tensed as she informed the situation to haki and maikiri.

"But why did you decided without us ?" It was makiri . He wasn't yelling but his voice was definitely raised .Anna got concerned how shirayuki will respond to that , her ears fully on attention waiting for the answer from red - headed pharmacist.

"of course i decided." anna shuddered at familiar voice , it wasn't shirayuki's . "I am asking now since you are the one who's managing lyrias do you have any problem regarding my decision, makiri."

There was no mistaking it was izana's voice. She wondered what is he doing here? She knows situation will get worse if he finds she is here again. He already has warned her not to invite any trouble and here she is doing things she shouldn't. Her fate was playing tricky games with her.

"Haki !"

"Am i to hold down fort brother ?"

"Thats right ."

It was the last thing anna heard and then there was pin drop silence in the room.

"You can come out now." haki muttered in a low voice as everyone left the room for performing their respective tasks."There's no way we will able to leave today, anna." She was completely disappointed by the situation. She wished she could just abandon everything and go to meet the man she loved. But she knows she can't.

On the other hand anna was thinking about the ill people . She had urge to do something so she can help them. It was her natural behaviour of always helping others even she gets in the trouble while solving other people's problem.

" I am going to help too. I am heading towards pharmacy department." She turned to leave.

"What are you going to do about it ?" haki asked, she had no idea what friend of hers was thinking or not thinking at all.

"I don't know but i can't just sit here and do nothing while everyone is doing their own part." anna said and left on her horse towards pharmacy department .

Haki didn't make any effort to stop her as she knew it would have been waste of time.

* * *

At the pharmacy department some of the pharmacists were taking care of patients and other ones including shirayuki , ryuu , suzu and yuzuri were finding information about unknown disease through all the research material and books. It was the first time they had witnessed such disease in clarines.

Meantime anna was having problem getting through the gates because of large number of soldiers outside of the department. No one had permission to enter besides necessary people. But, by the nightfall she managed to get in after her countless efforts.

She walked by all the bookshelves , stopping in the middle ,she witnessed familiar faces sleeping in the middle of havoc of various books and papers. Suddenly she sensed someone coming from behind and instantly grabbed her dagger which was strapped to her waist.

"You sure like to talk with weapons , don't you?" obi said catching her dagger in mid-air.

Seeing him, she sighed with relief while pulling her dagger back. "Where's prince zen and others ?"she questioned, walking away from the bookshelves not disturbing deep sleep of shirayuki and others .

"Master has duty at west but he sent me through the the gates for taking care of mistress. There's little situation going on between two brothers about miss." obi informed hesitantly.

She raised eyebrow at his words crossing her arms leaning on side wall ."Explain it." she ordered him.

"Miss left with little ryuu for lyrias few days ago from wistal on chief pharmacists order and master was anxious about sending her alone. Also turned out his majesty is in lyrias and was inspecting the city secretly hiding his identity as assistant of royal pharmacist. And when master had to report to the wilant in west he stopped by lyrias waiting outside the gates and sent me through the checkpoint against his majesty's order." obi babbled all the things he knew .

Anna stayed silent thinking about whole situation.

"And why are you here princess ? Are you meeting with his majesty ? Seems like two lovers meeting in a secret to me ." he teased narrowing his eyes .

"That's none of your business!"she snapped.

"What's going on here ?" a voice said getting attention of anna and obi. It was chief pharmacist garack accompanied by friend pharmacist shidan , who was in charge of pharmacy department of lyrias.

"what are you doing here, your highness?" garack asked , she was just arrived from wistal after getting news of the disease in the morning.

"We can talk about me later." anna murmured continuing forward."But did you find the cure of the disease?" she asked desperately.

"No, not at the moment." there was disappointment in her voice.

"This is the first time of us seeing this kind of disease here in clarines. " shidan informed further.

After thinking for a moment anna opened her mouth to speak , " Can i see the patients ? Maybe i know about the disease."

"There's no way i am allowing you near patients . If you get affected by the disease what answer I'll give to his majesty." garack said in horror.

"I think we should consider her offer, garack. She's from different country there's chance she might know about the disease. We can't risk life of so many people ."shidan had valid point.

After battling her inner thoughts garack finally gave permission of anna seeing the patients. She can't let people die because of the disease if they don't find the cure in time .

All of them headed towards infirmary leaving obi behind keeping eye on shirayuki and others.

As anna saw the patients she recognised the familiar patches of the disease on patients hands. According to her memory she knew her country had faced the same disease at one point.

"So what you can tell , princess ?" shidan queried with curiosity. Anna pressured her mind to remember more about the disease.

"I can be wrong but i think cure is some bright flowers." she correctly remembered about some flowers that were used as cure .

"Bright flowers huhh" garack repeated giving her brain rough thinking ."Shidan , are you thinking the same thing as me ."

"Yes "shidan replied with sly smile.

"what ?" anna was clueless.

"I think we have that kind of flowers in the snowy mountains of lyrias. " shidan informed.

"Really ?" Anna's face lit up .

* * *

~~time skip to early morning ~~

* * *

"I think i should go with them . " anna insisted for the third time to garack, regarding obi and shirayuki who were going towards mountain in search of flowers.

"Don't worry , princess . We will be fine ."obi assured , who was standing next to shirayuki preparing to leave.

"Yes , please don't worry about us. We will be fine ." shirayuki tried to reassure anna , it was the first time she was having proper conversation with her.

"Okay then "Anna sighed in defeat. "Please take care." she finally said to them, staying behind with suzu, yuzuri, shidan and garack at pharmacy department.

After obi and shirayuki left for the mountains in the search of the flowers , the rest of the day anna was walking round and round in the department hall repeatedly with tension without eating and drinking all day. Meanwhile garack and shidan with the help of suzu and yuzuri were treating patients in the infirmary.

As sun hid behind the mountains and moonlight came through the windows anna finally decided to go and look for obi and shirayuki.

She was about to leave when she came across the person who entered the hall . She stared at blue eyes of his fiancée and he stared back. Her face drained out of blood as she stood rooted to the spot.

"I'll only ask once , what are you doing here ?" he questioned moving towards her.

"I swear , I really didn't do anything."she said taking few steps back .

"That's not the answer of my question ." he raised his voice. He wasn't having any patience after dealing with serious situation of disease in the city.

Yuzuri and suzu was watching the scene from end of the hall. "He is really assistant pharmacist , right suzu ?" yuzuri asked.

"Thats what he told yesterday showing up late after shirayuki and ryuu . But now i wonder what kind of power does this guy even have yelling like that on princess?"

"Hey !" yuzuri exclaimed and both of them marched towards izana and anna.

"Just because you like lady-killer who could melt the ice that doesn't mean you wouldn't behave with lady." words left suzu's mouth.

"Stay out of it .This is between us." izana glared at them angrily. They shivered at his gaze keeping their mouth shut from further speaking.

"Your majesty, we got the cure!" shirayuki exclaimed making their attention towards her. She and obi made it in time. And as a result izana's anger melted after hearing about the cure.

As shirayuki reached forward standing in front of izana ,she felt dizzy and fell on her knees. Weakness and exhaustion from the journey hit her badly.

"Shirayuki!"

"Miss"

Obi and Anna became tensed looking at her condition. Obi was about carry shirayuki but izana bent down on his knees and picked up shirayuki in his arms. Meanwhile anna just looked at him in surprise. There was unfamiliar feeling inside her. She refused to name that feeling and tried to shake unwanted thoughts out of her mind.

"You did well shirayuki. What do you want as a reward ?"izana stood up lifting up red-haired pharmacist in his arms.

"Those words are sufficient as reward, your majesty." Shirayuki murmured before she went unconscious .

"Very well " He said and started walking towards infirmary with shirayuki. Obi immediately handed bundle of flowers to suzu and yuzuri for making the cure and then followed behind izana with anna.

"Are you jealous, princess ?" Obi whispered to anna. Without answering his question she just gave him death glance.

"I'll take it as yes." He chuckled softly at her expression ."Should I tell his majesty , you helped too ?He seemed angry before, if i tell him he'll offer you reward as well. You know you can ask him anything you want." He mumbled teasing her more.

"Do you have a death wish , assassin ? Because I am happy to grant it now." she replied gripping her sword firmly which was attached to her waist.

"I was just kidding , your highness. Don't take it seriously." he laughed awkwardly.

As they reached infirmary izana went inside carrying shirayuki while anna and obi stayed behind at the door.

"Do you think she will be fine?" Anna asked , she was genuinely worried about her condition. After all she knows sometime in the future shirayuki will be part of her new family.

"She's not physically strong but she has lot of courage. I think she will be fine." he assured her.

"That makes me feel better."she sighed with relief." I think I should retire now." Her breathing was heavy. Obi noticed it immediately.

"Are you alright , your highness?" he asked making sure her well-being. But she didn't answer.

Obi's eyes widened as patches of the disease appeared on her hand and next second she collapsed on the cold floor, she was affected by the disease severely.

Izana turned to see as he heard the voice of something hitting the floor. His movements stopped at the sight and heart started thudding with pain. Feeling of loosing her was unbearable.


	10. Chapter 10: Troublesome daughter

Anna woke slowly, feeling uncomfortable. She squirmed against the mattress , as if she could bury herself within it before she was fully awake. Her eyes felt heavy and head throbbed. She frowned , still half asleep as events of previous day drifted back to her. Her eyes slowly opened and gazed over the person sitting near the bed. Her hand resting in his.

"How are you feeling?" He sounded genuinely worried.

Anna jolted awake , snatching her hand away , sitting upright. "You will get the disease , don't come any closer."

"Calm down. " he moved forward placing her hand gently on her head. "Disease has been cured . It's just the weakness."

"So the cure worked ." anna felt relief flood her heart.

"It did " he said and paused for a moment ."You have my thanks for it. " He spoke softly. He was aware of the whole situation.

She just looked at him in surprise. She didn't know how to respond. Getting acknowledgement from him was the last thing she expected. Even if they were few words , it meant a lot to her.

"I'll call garack. Take a good rest." He stood up from the bed , prepared to leave.

"Wait!" She called out, remembering something important.

Looking at her worried face he figured what she has to say , "If you are wondering about your friend, she already had left for the ball."

"I see." She rather felt revived that haki left without her. If she didn't, she would have missed the ball.

"Also i have sent a letter with her for your brother saying that you are with me , safe and fine. So there is no need to worry." he said glancing at her sideways, leaving the room.

It was too generous of him to do that. If her brother would have known she is sick , he might had cancel the ball to meet her. So that was a relief. She felt greatful for his help.

* * *

Meanwhile all the gates of lyrias were opened and people from both the sides were able to travel without any restrictions. Zen and his aides entered the city through the checkpoint as soon as gates opened.

Shirayuki was recovered and with obi she was meeting with zen . They all were having morning breakfast inside an inn.

"We have orders to report to wistal instead of wilant , master." Obi informed , he was given the order by izana last night.

"I see. But i wanted to meet my brother before we leave."he stated , he had no idea why his brother didn't show up. He thought he was getting punishment for coming to lyrias.

"About that..." obi trailed off.

"What?"

"There is one more person still recovering from the disease. And your brother is by her side." shirayuki spoke up.

"Princess anna?" zen stammered. He was once told by haki that she's friends with her. So he predicted correctly.

Obi and shirayuki nodded their head in agreement.

"What was she doing here in Lyrias ?"Kiki, queried, curiously.

"From the information I found she was here to meet lady haki . She's friends with her. " obi said, he digged up the information from suzu and yuzuri.

* * *

Anna watched the clear night sky from the balcony. After getting checked by garack and taking necessary medicines she felt better . But she needed to rest for few days until she get fully recovered. She wished if she would be present at the ball that must be happening in alarecia right now. But back in her mind she knew her worry was useless. As Haki is intelligent , brave and from high respected family so no one would be having any objections when her brother selects haki as his choice for the bride.

However, there was another problem waiting for her. That is her father. She was told not leave the country without his permission. And yet she didn't listen. It would not have been the problem if she had present at the ball. But now her absence at the important function was going to make her father unleash his anger. But again she told herself, she can handle his rage.

Her thoughts got interrupted as she heard the sound of footsteps coming towards her. She looked behind to see izana walking in her direction.

"You should stay in bed." He suggested , standing at the entrance of the balcony.

"I just needed some fresh air. I am feeling much better now." She assured him . Seeing him worrying for her made her think so many things. She was trying to figure real him.

"Just don't stay too long . It's cold outside." He remarked.

She nodded her head in reassurance.

"I am going back to wistal." He informed. " Take care of yourself and don't run into any problems now." he added further and left. He didn't want to leave her alone. But his duty was calling for him. He needed to go back to wistal as soon as possible. He knew he couldn't be selfish staying with her.

* * *

{After four days - Alarecia castle}

Anna was arrived back in her country. News of her return spread in the castle like wildfire. It wasn't new to everyone that their princess was out of the castle. But she wasn't present at the royal ball which was very important for her beloved brother , it made everyone speculating things.

The first thing she did after arriving back was meeting with haki and asking her the details of the royal ball . Fortunately everything worked out as expected and haki was chosen as future bride for her brother. She felt joy and heavy burden of all the worries evaporated in the air.

"Where is brother ?" anna asked and next second she felt someone hitting her head from behind .

"Ouch ! That hurts ."she groaned and looked back at figure of her brother standing behind.

"What do think you were doing staying with him ?" He demanded. " Didn't you promise to come back with haki ?" He didn't know what happened in lyrias or any other information. Only thing izana mentioned in the letter was anna staying with him for few days.

"It wasn't my fault." She shrugged and tried to come up with a good lie. "He was the one who forced me to stay with him. " she babbled, making izana the reason to blame. She had no choice. She couldn't tell him that she was sick.

"That guy.." her brother nearly cursed under his breath. He never wanted her sister to marry the guy she hates and as a result he felt really guilty for the things her sister had to go through .

Haki let out small chuckle after listening the exchange between the two siblings. She knew other side of the story the prince didn't.

"What's so funny, haki ?" Prince asked in confusion.

"I am not laughing. But I'll explain one day for sure ." She said before adding further, "It's time for me to get back to lyrias . I'll take my leave. "

"What ? Can't you stay little longer ?" Anna asked, after long time three of them were together.

"She can't...it's already been enough time she stayed here after the ball. " Her brother barged in.

Anna didn't say anything more on the matter and both the siblings said their goodbyes to haki.

After haki left , a guard came to inform , "His majesty has requested your presence, your highness."

Anna knew she was in another trouble. She was expecting it anyway.

"You better have good excuse to tell father about your absence. " prince said to his sister and both the siblings stated walking to meet their father.

The doors of the throne room swung opened , as anna approached two guards following behind her closely along with her brother.

Her brother stood couple of steps away from her, his eyes locked on the king.

"You called for me , father ?" She said , her voice devoid of emotion. She knew what exactly her father was about to say.

"Where do you think you were gone?" His father queried angrily to his troublesome daughter.

"Just little adventure over the mountains, your majesty. These days the weather is clean and pleasant for a picnic. I think you should go travelling too . After all , being cooped in the castle everyday is not good for your health. " She said mischievously , making her disappearance as simple as possible.

Her brother and other nobles in the courtroom tried not to laugh loud at her comedic tone.

King raised an eyebrow at his daughter's fiery attitude , "You are disobedient as always. And here thought you would start behaving like a royalty."

"You do understand that you are getting married ?" The king continued.

"I do. " she said sharply.

"Keiichi , escort the the princess to her chambers. She will remain there until her wedding day." He ordered .

" Don't you think it's too harsh , your majesty? You might reconsider it ." She pleaded. She didn't think he would harden the punishment this much. Last time it was just two days. Now it's two damn months. Not to mention it was her last time in her country.

"I will not repeat myself. " king glared at his son, waiting for him to follow his order.

"Yes , your majesty." Prince bowed low , before leading his sister towards the doors.

* * *

_Two months later_

Two months flew quickly than anna thought. It was night before her wedding. She was tossing and turning in her bed . She couldn't sleep thinking about tomorrow. Her life was going to change. Nervousness swept all over her. In a time like this she wished her mother was here, who could talk to her.

As she grew older a void of mother in her life was filled by her brother. But now she wanted someone more older , experience person to talk to.

A faint knock on the door made her jump . She sat up straight on the bed, adjusting her nightdress.

"I am coming in" it was her father's voice. He stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

As he walked closer to the bed his gaze stumbled upon the stack of books on the side table.

"That's a surprise . You were reading a books on management of castle. " he chuckled , he was happy to see that his daughter was taking interest in her duty as queen.

"Do you really need to laugh on my efforts , father?"she said in disappointment, lowering her gaze on the floor.

"It's quite opposite . I am really happy to see you are taking your responsibility seriously" he said patting her head in encouragement.

It made her relax a bit. But her mind still filled with insecurities.

"Am i capable of taking responsibility of a queen? What would happen if i failed ?" She questioned, her voice filled with nervousness.

"Queen haruto would not have accepted you if you were not capable. You are keen learner and she knows that. And after all you are getting a husband who loves you. He will be there whenever you will need him." He assured her.

She just hoped what he was saying was true. But unfortunately it was fact she is not marrying for love but saving someone's else love is still haunting her.

"What if i ruin it all? I mean, if did something i shouldn't . You know sometimes i couldn't help myself...i could do anything to make things right." She spoke hastily.

"That's something you have to decide for yourself. Because after tomorrow you need to think about your future kingdom and husband before taking any actions." He told her in all seriousness.

They sat in a silence for a while and anna thought about his advice deeply.

"You know what , I always thought you would have insisted marrying a commoner depending on your behaviour." Her father said with soft chuckle.

"That would have been disaster. I don't want to imagine the things i would have done in order to convince you to marry that person."she let out small laugh as she wondered about the situation.

"I know."

"Father"she breathed out, wanting to say something important.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for everything." It felt like she wanted to say this for long time.

* * *

A/N :

So it's been 10 chapters . From the next chapter new journey will begin. There will be more drama and romance.

Do let me know your thoughts on the story so far .


	11. Chapter 11 : A start of new life

Anna stood in front of pier glass, looking at her bridal appearance. Number of maids surrounded her, some adjusting her dress, some finishing the last touches of the makeup. She wore long and elegant wedding dress embroidered with golden-white threads, that hugged her figure perfectly. Her hair woven into different styles in the front and rest falling on her back like waves.

"Obey the rules. Do not get involved in unwanted matters. And more importantly follow the each word of your husband." said the elder lady ( one of the noble woman in the castle), who was standing beside her, giving the bride mouthful of talk.

"And do not forget your duty as a queen and - before the lady could finish, anna picked up the words. "do the things necessary for sake of your kingdom even it means sacrificing your own happiness."

"Correct. That's what your fate is from now on. " Lady said, finally placing the last hair pin in bride's hair.

"You make it sound like equivalent of hiring a servant than a wife . "

"It's truth of being born in royalty, my dear. You cannot not run from your fate." She told her the most obvious fact of her life. Anna did not back answer back , putting break on the unpleasant conversation.

"It's almost time. " Hanako informed entering the room.

"Okay then, you have 15 minutes, prepare yourself. "the noble lady left the room with other maids.

"You look most beautiful bride , princess. " hanako said as her eyes filled with tears , one escaped falling down her cheek. She held the hands of her friend. "You know , if you want I'll come with you."

"We had this conversation before , hanako. Please don't make it harder for me now." Anna said as her voice cracked , separating hanako from her beloved family here in alarecia was the last thing she wanted to do.

They both shared a long hug , remembering and savouring the time they spent over the years.

Their moment was interrupted at the sound of knock on the door with entry of the prince. His situation was the worse compare to any other person. His emotions were on the edge that would give away any time. He walked towards his sister. Hanako moved aside giving the siblings their privacy.

"You want to make me cry now , brother."

Without saying anything the prince pulled her sister into loving embrace. "If anything happens , do not forget I am here for you. You are always welcome here. And you must write a letter every month informing me about your well-being. Do you understand? " He told her , looking into his sister's bright eyes.

"How could I ignore the the words of future king himself ?" She said and flashed a warm smile at him, hiding her sad emotions within her.

After all the emotional talk and meetings were done, anna walked down the aisle with her father. She looked stunning as she stood in front of royal guests from both royal families, beside her soon to be husband who was looking magnificent in his royal attire. When he saw her, his breath was taken away by the sight. But he did not let his stoic and cold expression of a king fall in front of everyone.

Prince couldn't stop his tears as wedding ceremony started. His sister exchanged marriage vows with the king of clarines. He watched with aching heart as she was kissed by izana, thus completing their marriage and making her _his queen and _wife.

As the wedding ceremony ended , all the members of royal family seated together for having lunch , after that wisteria family needed to leave immediately for clarines.

"The food is very delicious , your majesty !" zen exclaimed to anna's father. He was having delightful conversation with the king along with his mother haruto .

Anna looked at two men sitting in front of her , her brother and her husband . They were engulfed in some sort of heated discussion . She didn't have to guess what they were talking about. She was silently eating her food without paying any attention, but her peace was destroyed the next second as she heard queen mother haruto spoke with excitement.

"I can't wait to see grandchildren soon. " haruto and anna's father chuckled deeply at the thought.

While anna choked on her food badly. Izana instantly passed a glass of water in her direction.

* * *

Journey to the clarines was long and tiring. As soon as royal family reached the royal palace of wistal , crowning ceremony for the new queen was held. Anna was dressed into royal clothing for a queen and later queen mother haruto introduced the new queen to people of clarines. Royal family greeted everyone from palace balcony and crowd bursted into joy at the sight of their new queen.

After all the meetings and greetings with all the lords and nobles of clarines , anna found herself unable to stand on her feet. She was sure she must have greeted more than hundred people by now. When she thought it was over she was surrounded by small circle of all the ladies in the castle. Even after all the introductions it was hard for her remember their names and ranks by each of their faces. As they got chance they started stammering her with various questions. From asking about her journey to teasing her about new marriage. She didn't even start her duty as queen and it already felt tiresome.

"It's rare occasion. Lady kiki has came to join us too." one of the ladies spoke as kiki approached them.

"Please excuse my intrusion but I need to take her majesty with me." She bowed in curtsey and took the queen along with her.

Walk was short and silent. Even if anna wanted to initiate conversation she was too tired to utter a single word.

"All of your belongings and necessary things are moved in his majesty's chambers." She informed before adding further, "If you need anything please let the maids know. "

Anna thanked her and with last bow Kiki wished her goodnight and parted her ways with the queen.

Now reality hit her as anna stood in front of huge door of her new found room. She collected her scattered emotions of nervousness and fear stepping inside. Her husband wasn't there yet . He was busy handling some guests.

The candles flickered through golden sconces, lightning the room in dim glow. The room was as huge as king's should be. It had massive four-poster bed covered with white silk sheets. Many other things that included were a small shelf of books along with study desk near the huge windows, a fireplace, heavy furniture worked with delicate artistry with a sofa, a dressing table with oval shaped mirror. And the ways that goes to balcony, bathroom and a dressing room.

Anna knew there must be a secret door or something along the line, joining the room with either izana's office or a secret pathway. It was matter of time she find one. She had witnessed the secret pathways only few people had access in her own country so it wasn't surprise for her.

Once dressed in a silk nightgown and washing her makeup , she sat in front of the mirror in the room, removing all the accessories from the hair onto dressing table. Her hair came down from its pins , some spilled over her eyes and rest remained loose on her back.

She watched her reflection briefly. For the first time she admired her beauty and at the same time she felt fear of it. She was woman worthy of man's attention. She doesn't want to think of that...

She feared to stand up and go to the bed. She reluctantly moved towards the sofa. Her body swept over the luxurious fabric , hoping to fall back into a long sleep , while vigorously hugging the pillow tight and pressing it to her cheeks.

Hour later, when izana entered the room he was greeted by the sleeping figure of his wife. It didn't surprise him that she slept on the sofa. He was well aware of her stubborn nature and deliberate thinking. After getting dressed in his nightclothes and freshening up , he made his way towards her. His thoughts wandered from meeting her for the first time to until now. It seemed unrealistic that he was now married to her.

When zen brought red-haired girl in the castle , part of him felt jealous of his little brother as he found the person he loves whom with he can share everything. As the second prince zen didn't have to bare the responsibility of a king like izana. Somewhere in his heart,he wished if he would ever get to experience the same feeling as his brother. To love someone dearly, for a moment to forget about his responsibilities and duties and melt in the grand and glorious feeling of love. He looked at the woman with pure intensity, he wasn't alone anymore. Now he had her. She made him feel things.

He picked up her in his arms, walking towards the bed. From now on, he was looking forward to wake up to her beautiful face every morning. She shifted under his touch, her eyes slid opened. She looked up at him, afraid to blink , afraid to breathe.

"Don't worry. I would never force you on doing things that you don't desire."

His words were full of assurance.

He put her on the bed tucking the covers to her chin.

"Good night , my queen." He murmured and placed kiss on her forehead, giving a gesture of respect and reassurance. Sensation of his soft lips sent shiver down her spine. She was reminded of their wedding kiss. It was gentle , sweet and... She closed her eyes tightly, putting a break on her wandering thoughts.

* * *

She awoke at dawn next morning hearing the faint sounds of birds outside the window. Opening her eyes she realised she wasn't in her own bed. She was married and this was her new home. She gazed upon the man sleeping next to her. Her husband.

He was sleeping peacefully. His chest rose and fell beneath his night shirt . Now that she examined him closely she couldn't help but notice his masculine body which was strongly built by his training in swordplay and archery. Her gaze shifted to his face. She couldn't pull her eyes away from his facial features. The way his blond locks covered his forehead gave him an endearing look. She wondered to see his face without those strands of hair.

With some courage she titled herself towards him, her hair rose from the pillow like curtains. With one hand she brushed her husband's blond locks from his face, staring at beautiful face. He looked so unreal to exist.

_What am I even doing ?_ She thought . She must had been mad.

Next moment, his eyes flicked opened and he stared at her.

Great.

She had been caught in her daring stunt.

"g-good morning " she stammered nervously , trying to pull her hand back. But it was too late. Her wrist was caught in his hand. He just watched her remaining silent. He was enjoying the situation she was in.

His grip was strong . She knew it wasn't any use and stopped moving. He reached out with his other hand and pulled her by the waist. Their faces inches apart with eyes locked on each other. Her breath was caught in her throat. She was shaking due to such close proximity.

"Is this enough ? Or do you want to take more closer look at me?" He mocked her, hiding a wide grin on his face.

"It's more than en-enough." She managed to say as embarrassment flushed her.

When he released her , she instantly climbed out of the bed, picked up the clothes from the wardrobe and ran into bathroom. She was able to hear his proud and cunning laugh. He was such a tease. It's going to be hard, she knew it . And it was just the beginning.

* * *

**I hope you guys are happy with this chapter. Do comment your thoughts. I can't wait to write more but next couple of weeks I would be busy with my studies. I am not sure if I'll able to update on time. I hope you understand. Thanks for your support. Until next time.**


	12. Chapter 12 : Care

Early morning sunlight was gleaming over the wistal , lightening the castle in it's royal glow. All the nobles and servants in the castle were off to their duty , performing their regular tasks.

Meanwhile Anna was in her office. Queen's office to be exact. It was her first day of work. She was nervous as she knew just studying books doesn't give the experience and whole knowledge of the act. You need an experience to run things correctly. And she had no experience. She knew the truth well and so as her husband.

All these years, izana was doing all the work of handling and running the castle. Thus keeping it in its great shape. But now as a king he needed to focus on all the other important matters of the whole kingdom. And that leaves the responsibility of the castle on queen's shoulder. It wasn't possible for anna to handle all the things by herself. That's why izana was helping her. He did not just let her take all the work. He knew she needed time to adjust and experience things.

He had a cup of morning tea in her office and explained all the work and important things she needed to do. He talked in his formal and usual cold tone of a king. He made it clear that his work was first priority for him. No relations or nothing could change the fact. Once he wore his kingly mask , he was just king Izana, nothing more and nothing less. And slowly anna was understanding this very well.

As the day progressed, she had many advisers and heads of each department in the castle to pay her a visit. And with that she was gotten too occupied in understanding each and every detail of the things.

Clock was ticking half past 8 in the night, when she got distracted after hearing some loud voices coming from outside of the office door.

"Let me go inside , i need to see the queen!"

"Stay where you are , you little trouble."

She put down the sheaf of papers she'd been studying on the desk and walked in the direction of the door. Stepping outside, her eyes met one familiar face. It was the same little girl she has met before in the castle.

Guards stationed outside strengthened their posture and bowed to their queen. "Our apologies, your majesty. But the girl is not listening. She is -"

"Let her in," anna spoke interrupting them."She have my permission."

Guards nodded their head in acceptance of queen's order and stepped aside.

Anna led the little girl inside her office where they sat together on the sofa. After working all day, the angelic smile of girl brightened up her mood.

After talking to the girl she has known more about her. Her name was yerin and she was daughter of one of the lord in the castle. Just after the coronation day, girl was brought to the castle from her granny's house and now she was living here with her father. Most of the times girl was taken care by the maids as her father was always busy in his duties. It didn't take anna a second to guess that girl was without a mother just like her. She was reminded very much of her own image in her when she was young.

As she enjoyed girl's company she didn't mind her visit to the office. Girl gave her much needed break from all the exhausting work. She wasn't a interruption but a delight to the sight.

And as for the girl, she couldn't think of a place she'd taken more care of. Except, when she'd been with her father.

* * *

A week passed in the same notion, which was filled with growing amount of work every passing day and regular blissful visits from the girl. During this time anna had gotten to know about most of the things. That just not included the castle but her family too. From all the stories about zen and shirayuki, the maids of the castle had to offer to what her husband liked to eat. She had known everything by now.

Tonight, after doing the inspection of the east wing of the castle she walked through corridors. She stopped in her tracks when she spotted someone hiding behind the curtains at corner of the wall. The person was looking in the direction where soldiers were patrolling at the end of the corridor.

At more closer look, she figured who the person was. She slowly moved without making any noise of her steps.

Placing her hand on the person's shoulder , she whispered, "What are you doing , prince zen ?"

Zen instantly turned around and looked in fear only to find his sister-in-law standing behind him.

"If I am correct , shirayuki's room is there , right ?" She asked, knowing that all the pharmacists of the castle have their rooms in the east wing.

He nodded his head with embarrassment. He knew if someone spotted him at this late hour going in shirayuki's room, it would be too inappropriate.

"Please, don't tell brother about this." He pleaded, worry and fear dripping from his face.

"Don't worry. I won't." she assured him. Opposite to zen's thinking she was thinking of how could she help him.

"So ...the soldiers are problems I guess. " She hummed , thinking what she could do and next second a mischievous smile appeared on her face.

"What are you -" before zen could finish , she was gone in second.

She walked up to the soldiers calling out loud , "Guards!,"

"I think I heard some unusual commotion from there." she said pointing to the different direction from shirayuki's room."Go and check if there is something suspicious." She ordered.

"Yes , your majesty!" Soldiers bowed and left instantly.

While zen was amazed by her action. He did not expect her to help him in something like this. He immediately walked up to her as soldiers moved away.

"Thanks for the help." He murmured, still filled with embarrassment.

"Always think of me as an ally. I am willing to help my brother-in-law in any situation. " She stated as her lips curved into comforting smile.

Zen stood rooted to the spot looking at her. He was bewildered by the fact that she deeply cared about him despite they had not known each other much.

"Prince zen ?" She says putting break on his thinking, "Go now if you don't want to get caught by anyone else."

He hurriedly walked away from her in direction of shirayuki's room.

While anna walked towards her chambers. Reaching her room she stepped inside and directly moved towards the dressing room for changing her heavy royal garments.

As she came out, her eyes landed on her husband, who was sitting on the bed. He was drying his hair with the linen in his hand. He had just taken the relaxing bath after long exhausting day. He was so tired after doing loads of paperwork and inspection of some of the cities.

As he saw his wife walking towards the bed , he spoke ,"How was your day?"

Just from his voice anna could tell how tired he was. Duty of a king wasn't easy. Just thinking about how much dedication and hard work he put into his job , made her worried about him. And the fact he was carrying this burden since he was young made it worse.

"Anna ..." He says her name, interrupting her thoughts,"Are you listening to me ?"

"yes " she hummed making contact with his deep blue eyes.

"Is something bothering you ?" He asked, putting the linen on the side table. His hair was still wet but his hands were too tired to move. Only thing he needed was some good rest.

Without answering his question , she moved towards the side table and picked up the linen in her hand.

"You will get sick if you sleep with wet hair." She says as she stood in front of him and started the task of drying his hair.

For a moment he was taken aback from her action. Seeing her making effort to help him, his lips turned into small smile.

This was one of the things he liked about her. She always showed deep care about the people who was associated with her.

Her hands smoothly moved through his hair, removing the dampness.

"Your hair are really grown long just like before." she commented, mused.

His hair was grown just below his shoulders that he needed to tie them in short ponytail like he used to do it in the past.

"You want me to cut it?" He asked , curiously.

"Noo...no.." she stammered.

_I like your long hair. _She nearly stopped her from saying it out loud.

But, because of her denial he read her mind without any effort.

"So you like my long hair. " he said in attempt to tease her.

"So what if I do." She said , forcing herself. She promised herself that she wouldn't fall for his teasing by getting flustered.

Yet , she failed as her eyes locked with his ocean blue one's, who were intently gazing into her.

"What else do you like ?"

And here came another teasing question. She shouldn't have said anything. She regretted her boldness immediately.

"Aren't you tired ?"She questioned changing the subject, "Get some sleep." She said as she moved linen over his head as fast she could.

He just chuckled.

To her he seemed really happy now. Like his exhaustion was taken away.

Her thoughts seems to be juggling in her mind again. She didn't believe how he behaved with her. Before this, he always acted stern and cold with her but now it was really opposite of that. It all happened after coronation day. His behaviour was changed with her. To be exact just after she was announced as his fiancée. Like he was waiting for that moment. Like he did not have to worry about anything after that.

* * *

{Next afternoon - Queen's office }

It was lunch time and all the morning work was done. But the office was echoing with voices like city streets.

Two maids were pursuing yerin around the office room. One of the maid was yerin's and other one was queen's personal maid. They were not having any luck catching the girl.

"Now, stop!" Anna stood in front of her appearing suddenly to girl's surprise, "Look , I don't have time to run around you all day, dear."

To be exact she shouldn't be running in the first place. As a queen she should act with dignity and grace.

"I said I don't like eating vegetables. " Yerin pouted, looking in different direction.

"Okay, " Anna finally gave up on her. "We will eat something else."

"Really?"

"Yes," she said , "But for just only today. Don't get it in your head. " She added, warning her.

"But your majesty .." maids tried to speak.

"It's fine. She wouldn't do this everyday. " She tired to assure them ," Right , yerin ?" She asked the girl for reassurance.

"Yes " girl hummed with a smile.

"Now let's go to the kitchen. We will ask the chiefs personally to make something delicious for you. " She said to the girl while flashing soft smile at her.

She took her hand in her and started walking out of the office.

"Does her majesty knows that yerin is lord haruka's daughter?" yerin's maid asked anna's as they exited the office following their queen and little girl.

"I have no idea." She shook her head , continuing further, " But knowing lord haruka if he finds out that her majesty is personally taking care of his daughter and letting her act how she wants, he would definitely complain to his majesty for sure. "

* * *

**I intended to write some other things in this chapter. But I had very less time to add anything. Nonetheless, i hope you like this chapter. **


	13. Chapter 13 : A food situation

**I know it's been too long and I apologize for being this late. But I couldn't help it. I had my exams which kept me super busy. And it took a lot of time to write because I had no inspiration to begin with. Finally, I feel so relieved completing this chapter and updating again.**

* * *

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Lord haruka asked, in tensed and impulsive tone.

The servant standing in front of him nearly shook in his shoes. "After the lessons are over, her personal maid always takes her somewhere in the castle." servant answered timidly while keeping his voice steady.

"What?" He had no idea about it. "How long this has been going?" He questioned , frowning.

"It's been a week, my lord."

Haruka thought for a moment, grasping the given information. His daughter was too precious for him. It wouldn't be wrong to say she was his whole world.

* * *

Voices from the palace kitchen were rustling in the near corridors . For the first time, place seemed to be in amidst of such loudness. Before this, only voices you could hear were sounds of food cooking.

"It looks right, I guess ?" It was queen's voice. "I wonder how it will taste?" She questioned, looking at the chef standing next to her.

"Definitely it's going to taste delicious, your majesty." Chef exclaimed while taking the plate of just cooked pancakes from the queen . It was not her first cooking, but not even her tenth. She'd cooked before in alarecia, quite a few times. Not to mention, without letting anyone find out.

"I think with our Queen, the chefs are also lost their mind."yerin's maid whispered quietly to queen's as she sighed in disbelief.

Both of them exchanged disapproved looks. It was hard to believe how the situation in front of them even happening. Their only plan was to feed yerin, but it turned into something else. They had no idea how their queen herself ended up cooking.

Yet alone, the chefs were allowing that. They were all strict and professional but they couldn't help themselves after they witnessed queen's generous behaviour. It was the first time any royal person acted so friendly, and treated them like they were equals without caring about any royal title. Well mentioning the rumours they heard that abounded the castle about new queen's kindness.

"I am the first who's going to taste it. " young yerin said impatiently while repeatedly clutching the hem of anna's dress.

And her wish was granted next moment as the chef served mouth watering food in front of her.

"Hmm... delicious!" Yerin exclaimed with her eyes closed. Her complete focus on relishing the sweet taste filling her mind.

Meanwhile anna watched her with huge grin on her face. The happiness she got from seeing her joyful face was undescribable.

In addition to that, everyone in the kitchen was smiling too. Not to mention, they too, were enjoying watching the rare situation in front of them.

"What is going on here?!"

A loud voice rang out of knowhere and made everyone stopped in their tracks, with sudden silence fell in the surrounding.

Turning back their attention to double doors of the royal kitchen and knowing whom the voice belongs to, all the kitchen staff shuddered in fear. Immediately, they all got back to their original places, pretending to be working.

Meanwhile, two maids and yerin stood behind the queen for their well being. They were not in the position of facing the angry lord. Especially , yerin, who was beyond scared. The look on her father's face gave her chills. She tried to gulp the food in her mouth that she choked badly.

While, anna stood firmly, her eyes fixed on marquis haruka, looking at him with all of her strength. She knew she was not in the position of defending herself. To encourage a noble's daughter to act as she pleases and disturbing royal kitchen in the middle of their work hours, she had outdone herself. Worth mentioning the courageous of act cooking by herself despite of being queen.

In this situation, only advantage she had was her title. Even if haruka wasn't able to talk and pour some knowledge into her brain because of her status, that didn't mean she would get away with it. The angry gaze he laid on her was enough to say the words he couldn't speak.

Wordlessly, haruka grabbed the hand of his daughter, dragging her out of the kitchen in front of everyone. Despite the worthless protests from the girl he didn't listen to her. And this was enough to describe his fury on the matter.

* * *

Early in the evening , anna was summoned in his majesty's office. As she saw it coming, she prepared herself for some serious scolding she knew she was about to get.

Izana stood leaning on his study desk, arms crossed with stern expression painted on his face.

"What do you think you were doing? " he began, bitterly, trying to sound as angry as possible. He wasn't too mad but definitely not pleased after hearing everything from lord haruka.

Silently, anna listened to each and every word without speaking anything in her defense. As she knew speaking back to him would only lead to endless arguing between them.

After well received scolding, she hurriedely exited the office. She was about to burst out but took deep breaths, drawing calmness to her mind. But it wasn't going to last longer.

There stood lord haruka wearing his usual cold expression at the end of the corridor. He walked in her direction and stood, few steps away, in front of her. There was tense silence for few seconds before the words spoken.

"I really wonder what made her majesty to change her decision and make someone inexperienced as queen." he said sharply, straining on his words.

Anna easily figured he must have been one of the few people who knew about the cancelled engagement with haki.

At the same time,his words cut so deep into her heart. Even after doing her best as possible, others instantly made wrong perceptions about her.

"If her majesty really made this decision. Then there must had been good reason behind it." she shot back, without loosing her calm.

He glared at her with more fury than before. While she returned his glare with determinant gaze like telling him she was not going to step back.

* * *

Next few days passed without an incident, with everything being as usual and silent in the castle. Yerin and her maid did not come to visit queen's office during the time. It was expected. And even if anna wanted, she did not make any attempts to meet yerin.

Tonight, she sat quietly in the room. Fire crackled beside her, looming the shadows on the castle walls. Warmness engulfed in the room with barely any chill left.

Over her shoulders and down her back spread her long slender hair, that were shining in the fire light. She watched the burning flames of fire with burning thoughts in her mind. Her night gown of deep blue, well suited color for her, but did nothing good to hide her pain. She was tired, not just physically but mentally. This week has been quite rough for her. Queenly duties weren't easy. But she gave her best in every possible way.

She wondered how long it had been inside the castle without any glimpse of outside world. First, before her wedding for one month and now it seemed like endless time. She really wanted to feel the outside air behind the castle walls. Everyday her heart ached seeing soldiers in the castle practicing. She too, wanted to do what she always liked. Flying like a free bird without any strings attached.

But the next second she shook these thoughts out of her mind. She told herself, she should act more like a queen. She should think about the possible consequences of her actions.

_I never wished for royal life. But i have no plan to ever ran away from it._ She said once, confronting her father regarding her unroyal behavior. _ I knew what would happen if i do so. But it will be waste if i just spend my life in the castle doing nothing. Just servicing the royal family its not something i wish to do all the time. So please let me do what i want. I promise i will never do anything that would spoil my image as princess._

Her deep thoughts got interrupted by sounds of footsteps coming towards her.

It was her husband, the king.

She looked up at him then, focus her eyes on fire. He was the great mystery she needed to solve, but she wasn't sure if she would ever able to. She wished if she could read what goes in his clever mind. But one thing was for sure he was not how she expected him to be, except his teasing and witty remarks. His intimidated image in her mind was blurring day by day.

"You have been quite lately." he suddenly commented as he sat beside her, surprise to her senses. He hadn't seen her divine smile or heard her cheerful voice last few days. He thought his scolding had been the reason but that wasn't the case at all.

"I think its better if i am quiet. Atleast it would cause less problems for you."she spoke with little hesitation, "I don't want to bring worry and burden to you." _I want to become your strength. _

"You are not." he instantly replied, gazing at her. The look in his eyes stirred something in her. She saw herself in them and her own pain. To her it felt like he could easily read her like a open book.

He shifted closer, his hand reached towards her. Her breathing seized at the moment and heartbeat sounded loud.

Slowly, deliberately, his fingers brushed the loose strands of her hair drifting on her face. "You are not a burden i need to carry. And if you think that, it means you are underestimating your own efforts ." he swiftly tucked the falling strands behind her ear. His actions and words were comforting her on different level.

"But its nothing compared to you." A frown formed in her eyes, imagining the hardships he had to go through to become the king.

"Of course it's not." he trapped her gaze in his, "But still you are doing great for an inexperienced person so far."he paused before adding further, "Except your little adventures in the castle."

Then he turned his deep blue eyes focusing on the fire. His hair shined fine as gold in the light, giving him a mesmerizing look.

She never knew but her eyes were fixed on him. Constantly. Not leaving for a second. Her heart fluttered every passing second and something drawn deeper into her soul. Before she could realize what was happening, her eyelids starting to became heavy.

It was not longer when her head landed on his shoulder, making him startled for a moment. As he looked at her, there was sight of worry and deep care for her. He slowly, delicately, wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. Her head rested on his chest, touching his chin. He held her for long. Savouring the moment, drowning into her.


	14. The red that will decide the future

Sun shined through the clouds over the horizon, lightning up the blue sky into shades of yellow and orange. Flowers in the royal garden danced swiftly in the morning breeze while birds chirped their songs, swimming into the air.

This very morning was filled with quite rush in the queen's office. There had been meetings and discussions going on about castle's budget, repair work and other additional facilities. Lords and other position in charge were bustling through the office with holding documents in their hands.

As of now, her office overlooked the most rooms in the castle. She herself designed the place adding her own touches. Amidst of evergreen shrubs and flowering plants near the tall glass windows birds would come to wander. The air smelled of roses and lillies.

A knock at door caused her attention averted from her work, just as door opened her maid entered the office, balancing tray of food in her hand.

She was smiling warmly as she moved near the table in front of sofa and placed down the plates of food down on it.

"Miss shirayuki is on her way. She will be joining soon." she informed bowing low and then left immediately.

Shirayuki was a bit surprised when informed she was being personally invited by queen for the lunch. She knew queen's personality was not intimidating like the king but still she was somewhat frightened about the situation. And turning down queen's invitation was out of the question.

As she joined for the lunch, anna randomly talked about the things related to pharmacy and anything which she considered peaked shirayuki's interest.

When she had asked about anything related to zen, she found red haired pharmacist flushed with embarrassment yet at the same time answering the questions truthfully. There was no doubt the girl was honest and kind person. That explained she was favorite of the prince.

There were interguing rumors she heard about the couple. But now she was enjoying hearing the actual story which seemed like a fairy tale.

The red haired pharmacist gone through different swirl of emotions as she told the story. From joy, love, happiness to fear and sadness. She could see each and every expression that lifted on her face.

When the pharmacist was gone, it left the weird mixture of emotions inside the queen.

Little jealousy swept within her. Could she experience something like this?

_Love _she repeated in her mind. Such a strong word. _She thought. _

She had witnessed love between her brother and best friend. The way they cared and loved other was beyond the words. So pure and selfless.

Just thought of being loved and loving someone seemed like an illusion to her. She could not dare to imagine. With him? It felt like she was expecting something impossible. Yet at the same time she felt hope bubbled within her. It was because how he behaved with her certain times.

Few hours later, she was walking through the courtyard on her way to the his office. There were some documents that were needed his urgent attention.

She stopped in her track when she saw her husband's figure off in the distance. He was looking at someone, hiding the behind the pillar skillfully.

Then she looked at other side and her eyes narrowed spotting zen and shirayuki. The couple was laughing and discussing while walking in the royal garden.

She waited and watched until the couple was out of the sight, then approached him.

"It looked like their conversation was pretty interesting, your majesty. "she hummed, trying to tease him a little. How could she not use this rare opportunity?

"It sure was." he simply anwered and walked away from the pillar like nothing happened.

She was expecting more of straight answer. But it was obvious that he didn't like to spill his thoughts and secrets to anyone. He kept everything to him.

"How was your little chat with the court pharmacist?"he then asked curiously.

She was not amazed that he had known. She highly believed that he received daily reports on her work and other doing in the castle regularly.

"Prince zen sure has chose the right person." she answered, "And it seems like both of them treasure each other a lot."  
When he told her he supported shirayuki and zen's relationship, she had hard time accepting it. But now she could see the reason why.

"Indeed." he pressed on, before adding coyly "But only time will tell what future has stored for them."

"As long as you support them, I am sure everything work out fine in the end." she said smiling contently.

* * *

The evening came quickly bringing quite amount of work for the queen. There needed to be done accodmodations for the nobles that were staying in the castle today. The noble families were invited in the castle as the king had arranged the meeting with some of the lords.

A cluster of men walked from the other end of the corridor, making their way to the hall. The corridor was brightened by the candles in the sconces which hung on the castle walls.

Queen stood near the huge door of the hall greeting each lord with smile on her face. It was one of the duties of the queen that she felt most irritating. But she convinced herself for performing her every duty. Not just because she was chosen this path, but for him too.

Everyone flattened their backs bowing to their queen and then entered the hall for their meeting with the king.

"My sincere apologies for enterrupting, your majesty." a maid approached the queen, hurriedly.

"What happened?" anna asked.

"There's situation.." she said and whispered other part of the sentence in queen's ear.

Assuming all the guests were greeted, she accompanied the maid for taking care of another situation.

As she walked down the corridor, one person seemed to be at the end of the corridor. He remained unnoticed to her at first. But then person appeared more clear as he walked down the path. He had long wavy hair and dark eyes. Crest on his cloak which had symbol of noble family shone in the moonlight.

The eyes met, for a split second. Peircing through each other as they both passed each other. Just split contact with those sharp eyes gave her wrong feeling. Very wrong.

* * *

"Where is she?" anna questioned reaching the courtyard, along with other maids.

Maids pointed out in the middle of the royal garden.

"Are you sure she is really related with other noble famalies here." anna further questioned. Even if she was; she wasn't wearing any royal clothes nor looked like one.

"She's not related. But we have informed she is guest with one of the family. "one of the maids spoke.

"Actually i have heard she is a fortune teller." other maid spoke carefully.

"What?"queen's eyes widened and brows furrowed. And the maid exactly got the response how she expected it to be.

"Its only the rumor. And personally i don't believe these things." she clarified further after she felt queen's slightly angered gaze on her like telling her how could believe such things.

The old lady was gazing at the clear night sky standing in the middle of the garden.

Anna walked up to the the lady, standing near her. She shuddered as the cold night winds touched her body which sent shiver through her body.

"My lady..."anna began slowly, getting the attention of the lady.

The old creepy lady looked at the queen, her gaze stopped at her for few seconds and then looked back at the sky.

"Colour has meaning and red is supposed to represent fate." the words slid from her mouth suddenly, making anna blink for a second with uncertainty.

"The red-haired diversion that it is. " the old lady hummed. "You have no idea what fate has stored for you. How much that red is going to cost you, do you know ?" She questioned, like she knew the answer very well.

Anna was puzzled at her words. What kind of sorcery this woman had...to possess such information.

Was she just babbling on intention just to get attention? Or what ?

"She would sure going to bring prosperity to this kingdom by her talent." the fortune teller continued, walking away from where she stood ,"But in the end, someone has to pay the price for that unusual hair she has brought in the royal family."

The clouds of confusion and fear parted on anna's face. She tried not to believe her single word but yet she was hesitating.

"I don't see any possible reason for believing your words." she managed to say from the shock.

"My duty was just to warn you. In the end, the decision would be in your own hand." the old lady further continued, "You won't understand the meaning of my words until it would be to late."

Then the lady walked out of the garden, leaving both the queen and maids in the confusing and fearful state.

By the night time, anna was moving around in the balcony of her room restlessly. A thousand questions bounced around in her brain, giving a pounding headache. She never felt so confused.

"Is something wrong, anna? "

She looked back immediately, taking in the familiarity of the voice.

"umm no." she replied instantly, facing her husband.

"We should go to bed then." he suggested, assuming she was tired.

She nodded quickly and moved inside the room with him.

* * *

"Noo!" she could hear herself screaming, but she couldn't stop. The dream she was having felt all real. More of a nightmare it was.

Someone was calling her name while shaking her. She fluttered opened her eyes. There was just enough moonlight in the room for her to see the face of the person beside her.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly, seeing her stress condition. She was breathing heavily with sight of fear in her tear filled eyes.

Without saying anything she found herself embracing him. She felt relieved he was there. Safe and fine unlike in her dream.

She never wanted see that dream again. That gust of the blood, sounds of swords clashing on one another. And those red hair as red as apples, the root of everything. She didn't want to picture it again. She thought she would better never sleep again instead of having that nightmare.

She was too caught up in the moment when she realized she was clinging onto him. Feeling little ashamed of her action, she separated herself instantly.

She was strong woman and yet a mere dream made her so vulnerable. She felt weak.

"I am sorry to woken you. You should sleep." she said, not wanting to disturb him more.

"Its fine."he assured her. "Don't concern yourself about me. "

Their eyes observed each others expression, one filled with fear and other with worry.

He pulled her closer to him again. His arms engulfed her in the loving embrace. Her eyes widened at first then closed slowly while hugging him back.

Her head buried in his chest. She could hear his heart beat against her own. Beating loudly.

They stayed like this which seemed like an eternity. It felt like where they really belonged.

"Do you think you can sleep again?"he asked.

"I don't know." she mumbled against him, not knowing what to do.

After few moments of silence, he pulled them together on the soft mattress not breaking their embrace.

"Try to sleep now." he murmured kissing her forehead, "I am here."

"Thank you." she whispered before closing her eyes tightly.

* * *

**_Hope you liked it. Do comment your thoughts on this chapter. Your words means a lot. Thanks for all of your support. _**


	15. Chapter 15 : Unexpected news

His eyes opened from the deep sleep, taking in the rare view in front of him. His gaze stopped at the figure of his wife sprawled beneath him. Her head was resting on his one arm while her hand clutching around his waist. Her raven hair spread over the mattress gleaming in the early morning sunrays.

His fingertips automatically stroked her hair in loving manner. He felt at ease seeing she was sleeping with peace. After witnessing those fearful expressions in her eyes last night made him deeply concerned. He wondered what was that dream made her so frightened.

His thoughts stopped as she twitched a little in her sleep. His hand froze for a second which was in her hair. A sigh escaped his lips as she drifted back in her slumber. He carefully separated himself from her before he lingered kiss on her cheek. It felt like he was stealing something that was his own. He knew he should show patience with her. But only for now until the time comes, he would wait for the day.

* * *

Even if she wanted to stir away the thoughts of that horrible dream, it didn't seem to abandon her. It further followed by the thinking of that old lady. Her whole day was nearly spent in her office, working with worry.

But comparatively today was quite peaceful for her than yesterday. As all the guests were gone back, there was less work for her to do, making her relax a bit.

Meanwhile in the castle, everything was working smoothly. Ryuu and shirayuki were doing their work as royal court pharmacists under the assistance of garrack. While the second prince was on his short trip to wilant with kiki and mitsuhide.

Also, surprisingly lord haruka was out of the castle for few days. And it lead his daughter to queen's office again. This time maids were helping too, even if they were told not to. They were not having any option but to help.

The door of the queen's office creaked opened, revealing young yerin. Anna instantly glanced up from her desk as she saw the girl. The girl entered the office while hiding her hands behind her back. Her maid followed after her into the office.

Seeing her again brought smile to anna's face. She slowly rose from her chair as she approached.

"Aren't they beautiful?"yerin smiled giving a bunch of neatly arranged flowers to her that she was hiding behind,"I picked them for you."

Anna smiled back adoringly as she looked at yerin. "They are beautiful. Thank you." she remarked in a soft voice while ruffling young girls hair playfully.

"By the way, why did go through the trouble for collecting them?"she asked, little amused by her action.

"I heard you were upset today. So i brought them for lightening up your mood."she explained.

"Ohh, i see." anna was genuinely touched by her effort, but at the same time she wondered who informed her about this. Anyone should not had told a little girl about her problem. "And who told you that?" she asked further.

Yerin pointed while looking at her maid, who was standing next to her. The maid panicked and looked at queen's personal maid which stood next to them.

The maid swallowed fearfully and looked in other direction as she found no one to blame further. She expected to get scolded but instead opposite of that happened.

Anna sighed and then smiled slightly seeing they were concerned about her. She did not want to concern anyone because of her. She had already made her husband worried because of this.

Even if that dream of her was going be reality someday, she promised herself she would face it rather than concerning people around her.

* * *

The day spent in an blink of an eye with not much of unusual happening. At the night time, she found herself in the room writing a letter to her brother. She was missing him badly, so she decided to write a letter. She didn't let him know about her worries but all the good things.

Sometime later, to her surprise yerin came in the room. The young girl requested her to tell her the bed-time stories. And she gladly accepted her offer.

Yerin sat on the sofa by her side and after that anna started her telling the stories.

"And then prince married to the princess..."she was on the ending page, finishing the last story.

"then?"yerin asked in a sleepy voice, still wanting to listen further. She listened to the whole story with unusual interest.

"Then they had little prince and princess and they lived happily ever after." anna finally finished, closing the book shut.

The young girl's mind wandered in thinking as the story ended, her eyes still blinking with sleep.

"You were also the princess and then you also married to the prince." she then spoke being curious.

"Yes..."

"When you are going to have little prince and princess?" she questioned, curiosity got best of her.

Anna swallowed hard at her question. She always found herself at loss of words because her such questions. Was handling the kid this difficult?

Meanwhile, unknown to them Izana was standing at the doorway while trying to hold his laughter. He was there for quite sometime, silently watching them.

"It takes time, yerin." She told her.

"How much?" she asked.

"Few years..." she hesitated to utter single word further.

"What? Its lot of time." she whined. "I want to befriend them. How about a year...?"

"Not possible..."

"How about two..." her eyes sparkled with hope.

In the end, anna had no choice to nodd just to console her.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"That was quite interesting bargaining going on."

She looked at doorway, her mind stopped functioning because of embarrassment. And judging from a smirk on his face, she could tell what was coming.

"Yerin, you should sleep now." she then announced and instantly called for her maid.

As soon as the maid left bringing yerin with her, she clarified "I was just trying console her innocent mind."

"I see." he hummed, then further added, "But if you insisted, it won't even take two years."

At his response, she flushed rose red. She instantly stood from the sofa wanting to go to the bed. She better thought of sleeping than being teased for too long. But instead she was pulled back on the sofa by her arm.

"What are you doing?" the words barely formed in her mouth. She examined his blue eyes filled with mischief.

"Can't a husband have talk with his wife?" he said, who was now sitting by her side.

She blinked few times before answering, "Are you sure if you want to talk or want to tease?"She knew how much fun he was having teasing her.

But before he could respond to her question, her eyes landed on his hand noticing something. His fingers of the left hand were wrapped in bandage.

"What happened to your hand? "she asked concerned, while unintentionally took his hand in hers.

"Its just a papercut." he simply stated.

"Couldn't you be more careful?" she scolded, her eyes looked serious.

"Does it bother you that much?"he spoke in intension to tease her more.

But she didn't answer. She was thinking of something else. It was just mere cut, yet made her think of the worst. The images of her dream flashed before her eyes. She felt sick just thinking about it again. What if she couldn't do anything?

He was looking clueless at her for a moment. But then realized what was the cause.

"You are thinking about that dream, aren't you?"

"I am not." She shook her head, not wanting admit it.

"Liar.."

His right hand got hold of her cheek, thumb pressed against the cheekbone.

"Stop thinking about it." His left hand gave her comforting squeeze, which she was still holding. "Whatever it was, it's not going to happen." he said, trying to vanish her worries."I promise."

She was realizing how much he was showing care towards her. She could see it in his eyes. Very clearly. Worth adding, she was herself realizing how much she was getting worried about him.

* * *

The next day in the afternoon, while walking through the court yard she came across zen, who was just returned from wilant.

He bowed to her as he greeted her formally. They talked for a while as she asked her about his inspection in wilant.

But being in a hurry, he then asked her urgently, "Could you tell me where lord brother is?"

She noticed how stressed and irritated he was.

"He is in the library." she told him instantly.

"Thank you." he then bowed and left.

"Did something significant happened in the castle? " she questioned her maid who was standing behind her.

"Ahh, I forgot to inform you yesterday."

"What is it?"

"I have heard that young pharmacist ryuu and miss shirayuki are being transferred to lyrias." the maid informed the news, cautiously.

Anna became stunned after listening to the unexpected news. She didn't have slightest idea about it.

When zen recahed the library, he called out to his brother who was on the second floor of the palace library.

"How was wilant , zen?" Izana asked while looking down at his brother from the books on the shelf he was observing, "Did you have nice chat with mother ?"

"She's still rather lively, brother." zen answered.

"Good work, you are next inspection has already been decided."he then announced even after seeing how upset zen was. And he definitely knew the reason why.

"Brother... "the second prince was now more irritated.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" he asked further, referring to the reason of his upset behavior.

"We should talk this in private." Izana  
announced, knowing his brother's impatience.

As they reached his office, zen stood in front of his brother, wanting a clear explanation.

"I already had plan of sending ryuu to wilant castle." Izana told and zen listened with same irritated look on his face. "But before that both ryuu and shirayuki needed more training."

Even if this decision was best for shirayuki, zen was still not happy about it. He couldn't bare the thought of living away from her for long time. And he expected his brother to understand his feelings.

"The thing you should know is their mission could take two years or may be more than two years." he added later making the second prince filled with more shock.

2 years. It rung in zen's ear like bad dream. He was only informed about ryuu and shirayuki being transferred. He didn't know how much time it would be.

* * *

"You did it on purpose, right?" Anna asked, her tone serious. She walked up to the bed where her husband was, reading a book.

"What?"

"You have reason for sending shirayuki away."

"Of course i have."

"The research in the pharmacy would be great help for clarines in the future."

"That's not it."

"The another reason."

"I don't understand what are you talking about." he replied, letting irritate her more.

"You understand it very well." she pressed on, her eyes straight looked in his, finding the truth in them.

"You have already figured it then." he closed the book, giving her his full attention.

"I have..." she sighed.

She knew his reason was not that simple for sending shirayuki away. So she thought about it deeply. She racked her brain all day until she reached the answer.

He always had habit of pre-planning things for the future. And that also included for shirayuki and zen.

He knew no one would be accepting shirayuki as zen's partner as she was commoner. Let alone, her being palace pharmacist wouldn't work, as no member of royal family ever married to a commoner.

So this was a chance given by him, so she she could create her own status within kingdom, by using her talent as pharmacist. The main goal was to gain the support of all the lords and royal famalies in the kingdom.

"I have to admit you have unique way to help the people you care about." she then said with a small smile plastered on her face.

"Same could be said for you."

He was right. She had help her own brother and sister. But now that she thought about it, her way was dealing with the situation was definitely not right. She felt stupid for actions. She realized how wrong it was, but at the time she had no option. And the fate played it's own game.

"I am sorry." she suddenly said.

"For what? "

"For my words and actions i said since back then."

_How could you marry someone who's in love with someone else? Do you have any emotions ? Or being the king is more important than anything._ She recalled her own words from before.

"Back when..." he asked even after knowing what she was implying.

"When i grabbed the collar of your shirt... " she specified, hesitantly.

"You were first ever person to do that." he replied, making her filled with more guilt. And she knew he wasn't going to accept her apology straight way.

But as memories of that day flooded her mind, one questioned remained unanswered. Why did he lied to his mother?

She always had wondered about the reason and got no answer in return. But now seeing him always showing care about her, made her think about the possible reason. One single answer slashed within her, but she refused accept it. Could he really possibly...?

* * *

_**Wishing all of my readers splendid Christmas time. May you enjoy all of your holidays. **_

**_And t_****_hank you for your warm reviews each time. They keep me motivated for writing more. _**


	16. Chapter 16 : Parting ways

All the preparations were fully completed for ryuu and shirayuki's journey to lyrias. The carriage was waiting outside the gates of the wistal castle, soon to be heading towards north.

Shirayuki was in her room almost ready for the new journey. Last night was really painful for her. She must had cried her heart out in front of second prince. The pain of separation was unbearable for both of them.

But still now her eyes were filled with fiere determination to move forward. There was no way she was going give up. Because this was the path she chose to walk on.

There was sudden knock on her door just before it opened and queen entered inside following by the maids quickly behind.

"Your majesty..." shirayuki greeted and bowed her head in the curtsy as she saw the queen.

Anna stood in front of shirayuki, taking in her appearance for a moment. The red haired pharmacist was dressed in royal garments of court pharmacist. A navy blue cloak decorated with diamonds shined over her uniform.

"I thought i might visit before you leave." anna said as her lips formed into genuine smile, "It seems like you are ready to leave."

"Umm... yes." Shirayuki uttered quickly, a little bit amazed by queen's visit. Yet she didn't expect less.

There was calm silence before anna spoke again, "There's really cold weather in north, so take good care of yourself."

"I will. Thanks for your concern, your majesty." shirayuki said with graceful simplicity. She was grateful for the concern she showed.

Next moment, anna looked at her maid and the maid handed her something. It seemed like a parcel which was wrapped in the golden paper.

"Here.. " anna extended her hand and offered the parcel.

Shirayuki's eyes widened in surprise. "How can i... " She hesitated to take it.

"Take it as a gift." anna insisted, handing her.

"Thank you for your kindness." she said being overwhelmed.

"I am sure you will work hard and live up to the name of royal court pharmacist."

"I will do my best." her hands unintentionally clenched the gift as sheer determination displayed in her eyes.

Before anything was said further , they were interrupted by a recognizable voice coming from behind.

"Miss.."

Both of them looked at the doorway, seeing obi standing there in his formal clothes of the royal bodyguard.

"We need to get going..."he informed trailing off as he got glimpse of queen inside.

The red haired pharmacist nodded to her bodguard and then took a last glance at queen, which gave her permission to leave.

When she turned her back to leave, she was called again.

"Shirayuki..."

"Yes?" The red haired pharmacist turned back and looked at the queen.

"Umm nothing ...just take care of yourself." she spoke and gave a warm smile instead of saying what she intended to. For some reason the words didn't come out of her mouth.

Shirayuki returned the smile then finally left with obi.

_I hope that red of your hair will lead to something good. Not just for you but also for the people around you._ Anna thought, her fist curled over her heart. She could only hope for best when her dream was adding horror to it.

After sometime, both the queen and the king watched through the large glass windows of the king's office as second prince and his aides bid their goodbye to the palace pharmacists. The scene was rather melancholic.

"It would be hard for them to live without each other." anna murmured, eyes sticked to the view outside.

"Its for their own good."izana replied, reminding her.

Her eyes lifted and met his gaze. "I know but the fact they are unaware of it... " it was breaking her heart.

He understood what she wanted to say. She was affected by the fact that they would think of him as a cruel man instead of thinking of him as an ally.

On other hand, it made him glad that she was caring about his image in front of others.

"It really doesn't matter what they think of me."He answered, turning towards her.

She mentally sighed at his response. But he was right. Because that's how he liked to keep things.

Now that she thought about it, was it enough for him that only she knew his intentions? Did he only he care what she think of him? Her thinking of he had feelings for her was growing more. And even if it turned out to be her own delusion, one thing was for sure he was atleast not the person she thought him to be.

"There's still more..."he continued, breaking her away from the thoughts.

"Eh? " She was clueless in the moment.

"Just wait. You will know." he replied in his usual calm tone.

After that he strode towards his desk and moments later the second prince entered in the office.

He firmly stood in front of his brother and greeted him. He was shaken a bit, but still determinant to perform his duty. As he sensed queen's presence, he almost immediately greeted her too.

"So you are ready for your next assignment, zen?"izana inquired, he had already talked with him about this.

"Yes, brother."

"Then as of now, you will be working in the wilant." king declared.

Zen wasn't surprised by it. He already had idea something like this would happen. But still he was trying hard to conlcude the meaning of all the things his brother was doing.

Meanwhile, anna was looking into the situation from aside. She concluded sending zen in wilant was also part of her husband's plan.

* * *

Next day, castle significantly felt shirayuki, zen and others absence. Few days passed and as usual everyone got busy in their work.

Today, anna needed to attend the some charity events and social functions as part of her duty being a queen. Almost one month after the marriage she had chance to go outside of the castle. It only added to her delight.

She couldn't restrain herself anymore.  
Inspite the fact her mind was saying _no_ many times her heart won in the end.

After attending the functions, she sneaked into the town getting help from her maids.

She wore simple and plain dress with a hood to hide her identity. She needed to be cautious because there was no way she could get caught.

She took the long, much wanted walk on the roads of the capital at slow pace, stopping now and again taking in view of every small details and landmarks of the town. She loved the fresh air and various aspects of the capital. Before this she didn't have any chance to explore. Now, she was very much enjoying herself.

Suddenly, she sensed some voices coming from her behind. They were of yelling and running, which were approaching her too close.

She immediately turned back and was struck by someone. Her body stumbled back with a force and the person bumped into her was also landed onto the ground harshly along with her.

It was a young boy.

"Sorry..." he groaned in pain as he looked her.

"Are you alright?" she asked as she stood up instantly and adjusted her clothes, wiping the dust.

"Don't you try to run now." a man growled, who was following the boy.

People around the street gathered closely, trying to know what was happening. Anna pulled her hood more to hide her face.

"I said I didn't do it. " the boy fired back.

"Don't tell me that crap."the man further said, not believing the boy. "If you don't return my money I am gonna hand you to the soldiers. Then they will decide what to do with you. " he threatened the poor kid.

Boys eyes widened in shock. He was frightened by the idea.

"What exactly happened ?" anna barged in after seeing the fear in boy's eyes.

"This little brat stole the money from my store."he stated.

"No, i didn't." the boy retorted.

"You liar. I saw him near-"

"How much was it?"she asked.

The man looked stunned by her statement.

"Is this enough?" she handed him stack of gold coins she had with her.

Meanwhile in the distance, at opposite side of the street some men were standing watching the situation. Their faces were all hidden in the hood over their head.

"There was really no need to stole that money." one of them angered at his fellow companion. "We have paid more than enough for our job here."

"I was just trying to enjoy the meantime." other one said flashing a wide smirk across his face, "Until we get to do real assassin work, there's no fun."

"Show some patience. Just few days more."

* * *

It was too late when she got back to the castle. The boy wounded his knee so she took him to the nearest pharmacy in the city. So the until the time she managed to sneak back in her office, it was pretty late. She hoped her maids handled everything well. She had told them not to let anyone in until she returns.

She hurriedly got inside with hidden pathway from the back of the book shelves in her office which was directly connected to the corridors.

Entering her office, instead of her maids she found was her husband standing near the desk, who looked like was restlessly waiting for her.

At closer look she could see his angered expression clearly.

She gulped.

She was prepared for his scolding if she have been caught as in situation like this. But he looked more angry than she imagined him to be.

She was beyond late, if only one could just ignore the fact she didn't have any permission to go anywhere in the first place.

The expression on his face was fierce and cold. Like the king. Not her husband. His eyes were different than in moments when they were together, she had learned to read in them.

But she had not yet learned to read in the hidden conflicts in him.

There was tensed silence before he stormed out of the office. He just left without speaking a single word to her. She didn't get scolded this time.

She could tell what he was thinking. It wouldn't have been good if someone had recognized her wandering around the streets of the capital. She was queen not a princess anymore. She should think about consequence of her actions.

But this wasn't enough reason for him to get upset this much. Of course there was more.

She told him she didn't want bring worry and burden to him. But that's what she did. Even her intension wasn't to cause problems for him yet she made such mistake.

She couldn't even stand on her own words. She was fool enough to think she could handle things without him being noticed and concerned.

* * *

Next couple of days went without a word spoken between them. There was not a single exchange of word. Even when she tried to initiate the conversation, she was completely ignored.

Was this her punishment? And if it was then it worked too well ; because she was feeling more anxious day by day. She didn't think it would be having this effect on her.

But as of today, she was called in his office. Even if it was for work it bubbled a ray of positive hope inside her.

"I am going on a trip for two weeks." he suddenly announced, to her surprise."Until i return, responsibility of the castle would be in your hands."

Of course zen wasn't here. So it made her the incharge of all the things.

"Don't even think to do anything stupid in my absence." he picked up his cloak which was on his chair, prepared to leave. "Lord haruka will be here if you need any help."

She almost wished if he wouldn't go and stay here. Something about this making her feel uneasy. There was sudden urge to stop him. _Don't let him go. Stop him_. A voice echoed in her head.

She reached out and grabbed his arm. He stopped in his track. His body didn't turn, just his head turned a little. Ocean blue eyes looked at her wanting an explanation of her action.

She couldn't say anything. What would even she say? There was not any possible reason for her to make him stay. It was stupid of her to even think to make him stay in the first place. But still the feeling didn't go away.

"Don't go." she finally uttered in a low voice. It looked like a childish prayer. Could she look more foolish?

He was looking at her with clueless expression. He didn't know what was gotten into her.

She stared into his confused eyes for a moment and then dropped the hold of his arm slowly, heavily and muttered, "Sorry"

What was she doing? She was completely lost her mind.

He thought maybe she was too much affected his silent treatment. But he knew she wouldn't stop him from doing his duty just because of it.

He turned towards her and asked "What's the matter?"

"My reasoning is really foolish."she answered, almost hesitately.

He could have asked her then right there and cleared the all of her doubts if only he had time.

"We will talk when I'll return." he promised, his hand placed on her shoulder comforting her.

She nodded and gave a small smile for not wanting worry him further. Her worry was useless. Or maybe not. The fear in her chest tightened more as he turned his back to her and left.

* * *

_**A lot of things will be happening in the upcoming chapters. Stay tuned. **_

_**And do let me know your thoughts. **_


	17. Chapter 17 : Realization

She didn't know how much he meant to her until he was gone. His absence affected her. He was on her mind every passing moment. She missed him. To be honest, at first she didn't know why she felt this way. Perhaps because she was his wife, she was married to him or she supposed she was grown attached to him over their little time spent together. But she was never afraid to accept the truth. And eventually she was realizing her own state of emotions.

To overcome these feelings, she managed herself to submerged in the work she needed to do, trying to avoid remembering him.

She had been busy in doing all the paper work and inspections of every department in the castle. She knew she should not be slacking in any way that would give anyone a topic to talk. More importantly she shouldn't be disappointing him. She had already made him upset that she couldn't take a any risk.

She was working hard until the time she was completely worn out. She wasn't even eating on time which made her maids greatly concerned about her health. And it continued for few days. Finally, the maids decided to do something about it. Only option they could think was chief pharmacist.

Tonight, when garack suddenly shown up in her office, anna was surprised.

"Pardon my rudeness your majesty but I want you to come with me at this instant ."she ordered the queen in a commanding tone.

Anna easily figured what was it all about.

"Pressuring your body won't help you to work effectively."she then started and lectured her for a breif time.

And anna had no choice but to listen to her.

After a while, they both sat for dinner in one of the fancy rooms in the castle. Servants came and served the warm and delicious food in front of them.

"I don't know how does he do it."anna suddenly spoke, wondering deep in her thoughts.

Garack got hint of what she was referring to.

"My back and head are completely sour sitting in place and doing all that paperwork." She continued further, sounding exhausting.

"That's why he's the king. He has been prepared for this his whole life. And you know it too." garack replied, stating the most simple yet painful fact.

"That's right."she let out a sigh and focused on eating the food. She knew it was stupid of her to even ask such question. But still she did.

"But now he has you. You are by his side. The person he deeply cares about." garack commented little too confidently.

The last part of her sentence made anna questioned.

"Why do you think that ?"she muttered almost hesitantly. She felt strong need to ask her.

"Huh? garack seemed to be clueless for an instant.

"Why do you think that he deeply cares about me? she repeated.

As much other people knew, their marriage was arranged like any other royal marriage. They were no feelings and attachments involved. Then why would she think that? And the way she said it sounded like she knew something she didn't.

At first, garack found herself unable to answer her question. But in the end she finally decided to tell her the truth.

"You see, I have saw it myself."she began slowly, little hesitantly.

"The very first time I could read his majesty's expression clearly. And I could tell they were so true." She spoke remembering that day. "I still couldn't forget the look on his face when he brought you the infirmary that day. It was like he lost something precious to him."

Anna was listening like her life depended on it.

"And even the day when you collapsed due to the disease in lyrias he was so anxious. He didn't show it but for a moment that perfect shell of the prince was broken." garack finally finished.

"I see."anna looked at her and murmured in a low voice, pretending not be so shocked by her words. But internally she was having a mental breakdown. Many thoughts crossing her mind like storms.

"Its really hard to have someone you love by your side. And if you found it, you should cherish it with your life."garack stated, a smile plastering on her face trying to erase the pain echoing from her voice. Anna could tell she had also suffered in love in some way or other. She felt it in her words.

After the dinner was over, anna instantly excused herself and headed for sleeping.

She walked down the corridors brightened by the candles lightened high on the walls and the moonlight flickering from the dark night sky.

She was so lost in her thoughts. Was she a fool for not realizing it sooner or he was too smart for letting anyone know?

Of course he was very good at hiding his emotions by wearing that stoic expression on his face. And the fact he felt this way since a long time made her feel so many emotions.

She was remembering every moment she encoutered him. Past memories coming back in front of her like a heavy flood. Her memories were scattered over all her mind. Especially the time when she started hating him, the first time she argued with him.

_It was that time in alarecia, when both princes of the clarines visited the country. Anna rembered, she wasn't there to greet the princes because she was on her rebellious adventure outside the castle. _

_In the night, she was secretly back into the castle. She was trying to head towards her room, jumping from a window for not being notice by the guards. But unfortunately she was spotted by clairens young prince. He had shocked expression on his face seeing her jumping from a window being a lady. _

_"I suppose you are prince zen." she spoke softly. It wasn't a question. Judging from his appearance she was sure who he was._

_"My name is anna." she introduced herself with a friendly smile. _

_"You mean princess anna."he repeated for confirmation. Her attire wasn't like a princess. It wasn't lady like either. There was no way he could tell she was a princess. _

_"Yeah, you could say that." she mumbled under her breath. _

_"What were you doing?"he asked with greater curiosity. _

_"To be honest, i was sneaking back into the castle."she told the truth without hesitating. _

_"You shouldn't do that." _

_"I know."_

_"But I like to be myself for sometime." _

_"Really?"he was rather happy to listen to her answer ,"Can i do that too? " he asked_ _hoping positively. _

_"Stop influencing him." _  
_There was sudden voice breaking their conversation. _

_"His highness izana..."she said after turning back, looking at the first prince standing with stern look on his face. _

_"Zen, go back to your room." he ordered the young prince in all seriousness. _

_"But brother..." he tried to protest._

_"I said go back to your room, zen." this time he strained on his words more sounding so heartless. _

_Anna didn't like the tone of his voice. She watched silently as the second prince timidly followed the path towards his room without any further comment. _

_Now, izana's full attention was on the rebellious princess. As she met his gaze, only thing she could find was his cold and intimidating glare. She hated it. _

_"It wouldn't hurt if you act more lady like."he commented harshly, thinking if there was small chance she could change. But in the end he knew it was hopeless. _

_"It wouldn't hurt if you can be yourself for once."she replied without holding back, turning the conversation into a strong heating argument. _

_She was the first woman who talked to him like that, looking straight into his eyes not fearing a little. _

_She was something. She made him feel foreign emotions whenever he saw emotions he couldn't let grow more than they already were. _

_His heart ached arguing with her, creating hatred in her heart and keeping a distance that would never be reached. Because deep down in his heart, he knew she would never be the queen clairens could proud of. Something he can never have. _

She wondered if he could have listened to his heart and told her how he felt he didn't have to go through all the pain and suffering by himself. But she knew it wasn't something he would have done. It wasn't a option to begin with.

He was the man who bottled up all the emotions inside him for the greater good. It was clear to her that he always thought of his kingdom first then his own feelings, nothing else mattered to him.

But for once, he really didn't care. He lied and helped her. Or maybe he helped himself. For once, he wanted to be reckless just like her. He wanted to be honest with his emotions.

Now, she understood what really happened. She couldn't process what was she feeling into the words. She just wanted to see him.

She was awakened from her thoughts by someone calling her. She stopped in her track looking at the source of the voice.

"Your majesty..."  
A maid stood in front of her, bowing low.

"What is it? "she asked, shoving her thoughts away from her.

"Your presence is required by lord haruka."maid informed, hastily.

Did she make any mistake? But as long as she remembered she didn't do anything that wasn't supposed to be done. On top of that, she wasn't feeling to meet someone at this point. To also add it was too late in the night.

"Tell him I'll meet him early in the morning."she told her.

"It's urgent."maid pressed on carefully, not wanting to sound rude. "Seems like there's guest."

_A guest. And at this hour. Who could it might be? _She thought.

"Fine. I am coming." she sighed and relecuntantly accompanied the maid.

As she reached room where the lord haruka was with the univited guest, she became stunned for a moment. She couldn't forget, she had saw him before. It was the same lord she didn't have chance to greet in the meeting before.

"This is lord sui from sui territory." Lord haruka introduced the guest to her in case she failed to recognize him.

Soon after, lord haruka told her the reason for which the lord was here. He claimed he was sent by his majesty. Then further lord haruka handed her the letter given to the uninvited lord by Izana. She observed the letter and read it carefully.

It was written in the letter that Izana was going to come tomorrow one week prior from the day he was supposed to come back. It was mentioned that there was some important matter to be discussed with the lord.

"I would like to have word with lord haruka for a moment."she announced after finishing reading the letter. Then after both of them excused themselves for talking in private.

"Shouldn't we have been informed first if his majesty was coming early?" she questioned anxiously, stating the obvious point.

"That's right."lord haruka agreed for an instance, "But the letter has royal seal and also his majesty's signature. There's no reason for us to doubt him."

"And besides that lord sui is one of the trustworthy person. His majesty himself knows him well." he further tried to convince her.

She did remember hearing about the conflicts between lands of sui and rid which were solved by Izana. And the current lords were given the position by Izana himself, after deposing the previous lords who were currupt and greedy.

"But still..." she continued on.

Something about this wasn't feeling right. The lord looked so uneasy to her like he might be afraid of something. Worth adding there were so many relevant questions hammering in her head. Why would he choose to come at this very time? When the second prince wasn't here along with the king. The castle was easy target at this moment.

"What are you trying to get at, your majesty?"he asked, frowning a little.

"We shouldn't trust him." she replied bluntly.

He didn't understand her worry but still considered her opinion. He couldn't take a risk as well.

"Fine." he finally said, "We will station guards for keeping an eye on him. Is that sound right?"

The part of her wasn't satisfied with that but still she nodded.

* * *

After taking care of essential preparations for univited guest's stay in the castle, she finally reached her chambers.

Oddly, all the candles in the room were off. She thought the chamber-maid must had forgotten to lighten them. As she was going to sleep anyway so she didn't mind. Only light in the room was of moonlight. It was splashing down through the window with gust of cold night winds which were swaying the long curtains.

Sitting in front of the mirror, she pulled her hair from its bun. Her hand moved through them, trying to ease the knotting.

The night seemed somewhat silent to her. Was it just her imagination? Maybe she was thinking too much past few days.

Suddenly, her hand stopped which was moving through her hair and then slowly dropped down on the dressing table.

While looking at herself in the mirror, her eyes caught another reflection in the mirror. The hair on the back of her neck bristled in a split second second. Her heart pounded giving a horrible feeling.

She figured. She wasn't alone in the room.

Her hand pulled the drawer of dressing table, taking out the comb along with hidden dagger, secretly.

She told herself not to panic. She took a deep breaths and calmed herself. Her one mistake and the situation could get more worse. Slowly, she felt so many eyes emerging from the shadows. The gleam of the moon shone weapons in their hands. She found herself gripping onto the blade in her hand more tightly, twisting her body around.

* * *

**So what do you think of this chapter? I hope you enjoyed it. **

**The next chapter will feature violence significantly, so you have been warned before. **

**See you next time!**


	18. Chapter 18 : Attack - Part 1

She was coming back to her senses, frowning, muscles tensing. She was reminded of the physical pain as her body moved. Last night's memories flashed in her mind, bringing back her to the reality.

_She had to stay strong._

_In that moment, she reminded herself again and again. The floor was coloured in crimson red of her blood that cascaded down from her arm as she felt immense pain shooting through her shoulder. It was not a deep cut but still was enough to make her feel the burning pain stunging through her skin. _

_She was no match for the assassins in front of her. There were 5 of them and they were all skilled. Only thing she had with her was a mere dagger that couldn't anything to protect her. But still she fought; because never in her life she ever learned to give up. _

_"She has lot of courage for a woman." one of them commented as he felt his hand aching because of the bruise she managed to give him. _

_"I wonder how that king handles her."_

_"Don't be ridiculous. She is still a woman." _

_"She must have to surrender herself in the bed." _

_"Completely and utterly helpless." _

_Their voices followed one by one and all of them chuckled in unison. _

_Her jaw clenched in anger, feeling frustratsion and humiliation. She was having enough of this. Never she felt this helpless and utterly powerless. _

_"Ohh, look at her. She's angry now." other one of them spoke while approaching her. _

_His intention didn't look good to her. Fear crippled within her which she tried to overcome instantly. _

_He caught her by the hair, dragging her towards him as he made her look at him. _

_"You have something to say, her majesty?" he scowled, "Spit it out." _

_Her eyes were fuming. There was burning rage inside her chest that was rising second by second._

_With her all might, she fiercely landed a kick on his legs. And the next moment, he was slammed on the floor with a loud thump. _

_Despite of being injured she possessed strong will. For years, she had trained with her brother. She wasn't the strongest and perfect but was far from being weak. She was strong. Strong enough to protect herself in every possible worse situation._

_"You..." another one of them being angered by her action, raged towards her. But he was immediately stopped in the middle by his fellow assassin. _

_"Don't lay a hand on her. We need her safe and alive." he reminded him,"She is already injured."_

_Rest of her memories were in haze because of the pain she was feeling. But she was able to remember she was taken somewhere from where they entered the room. They were gotten inside from the pathway below the sofa. _

_After searching for every possible hidden pathway for a long time she couldn't find one and neither Izana told her. She had no idea how they found it. _

Her eyes opened slowly, her hand automatically touched her left shoulder. She could still feel the pain but it was reduced to some extent. She was surprised to see the wound was treated and it was healing. More than that she was surprised taking in the familiarity of the surrounding. She was on the sofa in her husband's office, the king's office. She slowly sat awake and looked around finding someone else presence.

"So you are awake?"  
She looked at the source of the voice. Their were two men, standing near the desk, looking through the documents in the office.

Her gaze met theirs, piercing through each other as she displayed strong emotions of rage and anger.

"Just like the rumors. A stubborn and troublesome woman."one of them mused to himself," But still didn't expect you to put on too much of a fight."

"I haven't even put too much of a fight yet."she replied, her face serious.

His eyes narrowed and lips turned into a mocking smirk. "I would very much like to see that."

"In case you don't know, we must tell you who we are." other one started,"We are the previous lords of sui and rid. The ones who should have been the real lords."

Now, she understood what was this all about. They were doing this for taking revenge. People often did something like this when they possessed strong hatred.

"Where is he?"she asked, her eyes held the most serious expression.

They knew whom she was referring to. It was obvious by tone of her voice.

"He is dead." he answered, his face calm as he told nothing serious. He looked rather pleased with his victory.

She wasn't able to comprehend his words. She couldn't accept it. Her expressions didn't phase. She knew they might be lying on purpose.

"You may not believe it but how do you think we got his signature and that royal seal?"other one continued, reminding her.

Her heart tightened behind her rib cage and mind refused to think logically. It couldn't be.

The most horrible thing was yet to happen. They called for someone from outside the office and a man came bringing something which looked like clothes. Placing the clothes in front of her, he left immediately.

As she casted her gaze down at the clothing, her heart shattered. It looked like the same piece of clothing of cloak he was wearing when he left. And horrifically it was stained in the blood.

"Are you going to cry now?"  
She heard, before mocking laughter filled the room.

This had to be one of those nightmares she was having. It had to be. It couldn't be a reality.

Even if it was true, there was no way she was going to crumble now. Not now, when she still held the responsibility of the castle. When she still held the position of a queen. Whem she was still needed to perform her duty.

Breaking down now was the last thing she was expected to do. There was no time for thinking about herself, focusing on what she was feeling now. She knew this and that was why she possessed this hostility towards the title she was born with. It only brought endless responsiblities you needed to perform even in the worst situation. You needed to think about the people you need to protect first over everything.

And that was what her husband did. Someone who exactly knew who he was and whats his duties were. He was greatly aware of his responsibilities and burdens that came with it. That's why he was the perfect ruler. There was no doubt he would have been the great king clairens ever had.

She respected him. She had learned to know him. Even if it was very small time fate gave to her with him, she was still grateful.

For him, for the people she needed to protect, for the royal blood she had born with, she would fight. She had to live up to his name and recognition he had earned throughout his life.

She wasn't just his wife. She never was. She was his queen. The one who would follow the path hindering with many obstacles, being always by his side, helping him, supporting him.

She had to stay strong. She couldn't be weak. She needed to snap out of the emotions controlling her and do something. She needed to think by her brain.

She held back the tears that were afraid to escape her eyes. She took deep breath and stood up.

It was obvious that keeping her here they had some kind of motive. It seemed obvious they were using her as a bait. If king was dead then capturing the queen, no one in the castle must had left with any option except surrendering to save her life. They might had been taking advantage of everything they could get from the castle. Everything from money to any other valuable thing, anything they wanted. This was the worst case. She couldn't let them use her to acquire their goal.

She looked at the lords in front of her as they looked back at her in confusion.

Was she going to fight in her condition? And bare handed ? They wondered.

But nothing like that happened. Instead, she walked towards the bookshelf in the office and started scribbling through the books.

"What are you doing?" they asked, cluelessly.

"It's not that I loved him."she stated calmly,looking at them sideways. "And I am even injured. I can't do anything. Do as you please here, I don't care."

Only she knew how much heavier her heart felt. But it was the only way. Her only chance.

"So you are acoward then. "one of them remarked,"So unlike him. He fought until last breath of his life." he added, his words stinged like a poisoned needle.

Her hand stopped and placed at the middle of shelf. She gripped the one book tightly. Taking it out from the shelf, wasting no time she quickly tapped inside of the shelf.

The lords instantly felt something was up. But before they could even react, she found what she wanted. A hidden sword.

* * *

**[ Meanwhile on the castle grounds ]**

"This shouldn't be happening." one of the soldier hissed in annoyance, not believing the situation they were in.

They were standing doing nothing. They were unable to do anything while all the money and goods were being taken by invaders through the secret pathway only few people had access to.

Surprisingly, the assassins invaded the castle weren't in few numbers. They were many. At first, some of them got inside the castle along with current lord of sui. They were disguised as servants and soldiers from the sui. As the lord had permission to stay in the castle so no one inspected with suspicion. And again, other of them entered the castle when they got access of secret pathway from inside the castle.

It was a still big question how those deposed lords managed to pull something this big. On top of that, they claimed they killed the king which was still huge shock for everyone.

No one behind the castle walls had clue what was happening and no one had permission to go outside and come inside. Because their queen along with the marquees were taken as hostage. So they had no option but to just wait and watch and follow the orders of those lords.

"If we can't fight right now, what's the use of us being soldiers?"

"We are not this helpless, are we? "

"That's right."

"We need to do something!"

"Please give us order, commander. "

The soldiers pleaded one by one, helplessly, desperately.

Commander in charge stood there in completly hopeless condition. He stomped his sword on the ground furiously. His blood boiling with uncontrollable anger. Despite of the power he held, he was truly and completely helpless.

If they fought, he knew those assassins wouldn't even hesitate kill the queen and the marquees. It was the risk he wouldn't want to take at any cost. Now, they were only depended on their fate.

"Commander!"  
His gaze quickly turned into the direction of incoming voice.

A soldier came and stood in front of her, opening his mouth in a hurry to inform, "Her majesty...she escaped and is now fighting with those assassins."

His eyes widened grasping the news. Without wasting any time he lead all the soldiers with him inside the castle building.

* * *

The sounds of clashing of metal against metal were horrifying the office walls; along with the painful screams echoing in the surrounding.

Few soldiers came as soon as they got aware what was happening. They were keeping watch on the situation from aside as they couldn't do anything. They were helping her to fight the assassins who were taken control of the office.

She had seen people get killed because of someone's selfish desire. She had faced the harsh reality when you need to kill someone even if you didn't want to. She had seen it before and she hated all of it.

When the fight ended, she felt horrible, seeing the bodies of fallen soldiers lying on the floor along with those assassins.

_Despair. _

_Pain. _

_Failure. _

She could feel, all of it.  
If she couldn't protect her own people there was no use of her being queen. The expression in her eyes were darkening moment by moment like she was seeing some sort of nightmare. She was more than disturbed seeing the insides of the office painted in stains of blood. They were going to pay for this. She promised herself.

When commander in charge entered the office along with other soldiers, he was shocked by the sight.

As he saw her, he stood in front of her, his hand automatically curling over his heart as he bowed deeply, "Your majesty..."

He was absorbing heavy shock at sword in her hand colored in blood. He didn't expect her to fight herself. On top of that, the indescribable darkened expression in her eyes was enough to speak the words she couldn't. She wasn't herself.

He looked at his other side where he witnessed only one of the deposed lord. He was injured. His one leg was wounded terribly by the slash of sword that pierced his skin. She would have killed him but she needed to inquire all details of their plan from him in its entirety.

Meanwhile other soldiers which came in the office helped their fallen swordsmen, carrying them immediately to the infirmary.

"Find each of those assassins along with that other lord. They should be killed." she spoke tonelessly.

"But..."he said and paused, gaining her attention" ...marquees and his daughter are still captured by them." he told her urgently.

Her body tensed as she felt more anger flowing through her body.

"I'll lead one unit of soldiers with me to rescue them and take rest with you to find others."she decalred.

He had to stop her. He couldn't let her fight this battle. She was already bleeding from the injury on her shoulder.

"I can't let you do that. It's dangerous." he finally spoke, opposing her orders.

"What could be more dangerous than the situation we are in?"

The expressions in her eyes were more than just deadly. Different than anything he had seen before.

"Order all the gates of the castle to be closed. Not a single one of them is leaving!" she ordered, literally screaming on top of her lungs. "And send a message to wilant to the prince zen, informing the situation we are in."

He was looking at her in daze, rooted to the spot without any movement.

"You have any problem with my decisions?"she snapped, her eyes  
darkened more than they already were.

That expression was enough to frighten him to the core.

"No, your majesty!" he instantly replied as loud as he could.

* * *

**Do tell me how do you feel about this chapter. **


	19. Chapter 19 : Attack - Part 2

Yerin was frightened to her soul. The little girl seemed to had cried so much. Her face was dried with tears. She had no idea what was happening. Why was she captured along with her father? Who were these people? What they wanted? When this was going end? So many questions were floating in her little and innocent mind.

From last night til now on this never ending day, she was trembling with fear. Her maid was standing beside her, trying to console her. But it didn't work. She was more focused on her father who was standing away from her surrounded by two men, who had sharp weapons with them.

Suddenly, there was clatter footsteps before some figures entered the room in a flash of seconds. Before she could comprehend, there were loud voices echoing in the room. Instantly, the maid closed her eyes, pulling her closer towards her.

Few moments later, unexpectedly, she felt a jerk. She was separated from her maid and dragged by one of the assassin. She looked in horror at what happened to other one who was lying on the floor, covered in blood. Fortunately, she caught her breath when she saw her father, safe and alive with clairens soldiers.

"Stay away from her."

Then she saw her. For the first time, she heard her speaking in such harsh and loud voice. And that look on her face, she couldn't describe it. The gentle and smiling face which she always witnessed was replaced by something else.

The person holding her strongly grasped her arm,pulling her near him. With fear, she closed her eyes tightly.

"Didn't you hear what i just said ?"  
Anna said to the assassin in utter anger. And in a span of seconds, with a swift movement she moved forward. Her sword penetrated through his hand. The blood squirted out , dripping on the floor as he screamed in pain dropping his sword.

The little girl watched in pure horror as she opened her eyes gasping in shock while covered her mouth with her hands. She feared to even approach her in the moment. She took a steps back and hid behind the maid who instantly walked towards her. She was afraid to even look at her.

"Get her somewhere safe."  
Anna ordered the maid, avoiding looking at yerin. She couldn't meet her eyes. She didn't want her to see this. But she had no option.

* * *

By now, many of the assassins were killed. Only few were remained along with one of the lord who escaped while other one was injured and in captivation.

Meanwhile the current lord of sui, mikage, who was supposed to be an ally and trustable person, was captured by clairens soldiers just after the queen was attacked. They were keeping eye on him on lord haruka's order. Even after soldiers threatened those deposed lords to kill him, it didn't work. They didn't care if he lived or died. It was highly possible they just used him as a pawn to get their goal.

Now, anna stood in front of him, moving her sword forward and stopping just inch before touching his neck.

"They threatened me."he began, explaining," If I wouldn't have helped them they could have killed my family."

Perhaps he was telling the truth and she expected it. After all he was someone trusted by king himself. But still no one could guarantee one wouldn't break trust.

"I didn't know they would -. I am equally responsible for what happened to his majesty."

He knelt before her, hand gripped the fabric of his shirt over his chest. He fought the tears that that threatened to leave his eyes.

"You should kill me at this instant!"he screamed out loud, emotions overflowing."I have betrayed my kingdom."

Lord haruka watched in great concern. It was no telling if he was speaking the truth. Even if he was telling the truth he will definitely be getting punishment for what he did. But killing him now was not a wise choice to make.

Now, it was her decision. She would decide what to do.

"Your majesty..."  
Haruka spoke wanting tell her not to let her emotions control her. He was afraid she might do something she shouldn't. But she didn't pay any attention to him because she was already clear what she would do.

"If what you just told is a lie and then you can't be able to imagine the punishment you will be getting." she declared harshly, removing her sword from his neck. "Now, you have given the chance to prove your loyalty."

She spared him. They needed as much help as possible. As for what he did, she did hold him responsible. She would never forgive him. Neither she would forgive anyone who was involved in this. Her grip on her sword strengthened more. She needed to finish what they had started.

Soon after, they were making the future strategy. According to that injured lord who was captured, other of them were hiding in the underground tunnels which connected the castle below the ground.

Lord haruka insisted anna to be staying behind and resting, but she refused.

She was injured. The blood from her not fully treated wound was soaking her cloth. She was in no condition to fight further. But she didn't want listen. She just couldn't. Because her aching heart took control of her mind. If izana was alive she needed to save him, she needed to see him. It was selfish of her and she knew well.

But after some mouthful of heating argument, lord haruka made her stay behind. She could do nothing beside getting infuriated by his decision.

With the various units of the soldiers formed, all of them left towards the underground pathways.

* * *

As much she tried to calm down and rest, she couldn't. The tension in the air was so much that it was almost palpable. In truth, she had never expected to face situation when she would need to actually kill someone, even the person deserved it. It was not easy to take someone's life. But she was strong that she survived this.

As hours passed, she was grown restless by every moment. She sat awake from her sleeping position from the bed as many thoughts disrupted her mind. Her wounds were treated by garack and she was told not move from her place.

She hated to just sit back and do nothing. Whenever there's situation, she would do everything in power to make things right. She couldn't help herself. Sometimes she just couldn't.

Finally, she decided to take look outside. Against garack's wish, she left the infirmary impatiently. She took good look at the castle surroundings, examining each and every place as she walked through the corridors. As expected there were very few soldiers stationed outside as rest had been gone.

Then out of knowhere something struck her. She suddenly needed to see that injured lord who was under captivation.

And her fear came true. She was too late. The soldiers who were keeping the lord under surveillance weren't there.

Damn it. She should have been more careful. She should have known better.

As they had no time, they didn't get to investigate all the information from the lord. He was needed to answer all the questions. If other one dies too along with all the assasins they wouldn't get any answers. So he needed to be alive.

She moved forward entering the room where the lord was kept, carefully, not causing any disturbance.

Then she saw hiding behind the wall. There was that lord surrounded by one assassin. She could hear their conversation clearly.

"Why are you here?"It was that lord's voice, filled with desperation, "You should be with him. As long as we have him we can still win this fight. He is the king after all. They could do anything to protect him."

Her shivering heart strongly gripped at his words. She never felt this alive.

"Well, the plans has changed. Because you lied to us."

The lord was harshly gripped by his collar.

"We helped you because you said we will get that red haired girl here." he spoke, his voice radiating so much anger, "But you lied to us. She is not in the whole castle, we have searched every inch of it."

His words hung in the air for too long as anna tried to digest it. Now, it made sense how these assassins helped the deposed lords. They had their own ulterior goal for helping them. And it was shirayuki.

"Nearly all of my men are killed without any reason. And even now, they must have gotten him by now. More of my men would be killed by them. We have sacrificed so much for nothing." the man further continued, his voice getting more harsh and painful.

He slammed the lord on the ground, pulling his sword out in the air. The lord was trembling with fear at this point. He was gotten sight of what was going to happen to him.

At the same time,unknown to her someone grabbed her from behind. Her hand which had sword in it was blocked. She couldn't move. She was turned around and harshly tossed on the ground with her sword taken away from her.

Her instinct told her to run. Get away from him. But it was too late. He was in front of her, with rage burning. His eyes flashing anger with hatred and revenge.

* * *

Meanwhile, the king was retrieved back safely along with the soldiers, with rest of the assassins been killed. Besides some minor injuries, he was alright. On the way inside castle, he had told everything to lord haruka that happened on his trip and how he ended in this situation. While haruka couldn't managed to tell him the details of what happened because of short time. It was the discussion saved for later in the royal court after investigation of the attack will be held.

Reaching the infirmary, they met garack who told them the bad news. "Her majesty left sometime ago and hasn't come back yet."

"We'll look for her right away."lord haruka announced immediately. He only hoped it wasn't something serious. Clearly all the assassins were killed so there was no need to worry. She must had been inside the castle somewhere.

"I'll come along."Izana declared, his gaze flickering intense emotions of anger.

Lord haruka couldn't have allowed him to do so. But he had never seen him this angry before. From the moment they found him til now he looked so livid. It wasn't a surprise. He expected it.

Soon after, they started searching in the castle. Izana didn't know what she did during his absence but for now he was terribly angry at her. Could she be more foolish leaving at this time, when the situation was still not fully under control?

Fortunately, it didn't take much of time to find her. When he finally saw her, he felt relief. She was standing at the end of the corridor and it looked like she was safe. But her expressions didn't look good. They were painful.

But the moment she saw him her expressions softened. She slowly walked towards him as he moved in her direction.

She embraced him; trembling hands gripped the fabric of his shirt. She felt the warmth that she didn't know how much she needed until this point.

When his hands reached her back, then he realized it. His eyes widened in shock with the sensation. He felt the wet-warm liquid oozing through her skin with the cold blade that digged into her skin. He looked at his hands stained in the blood. For a moment he couldn't believe what had happened.

At the same time he heard her saying in his ear, "I-I am sorry."

Many thoughts occured in her mind that very moment. Would he be happy hearing she did her best to follow her duty? Would he be happy knowing she didn't crumble in even worst condition? She didn't want him to regret his decision to marry her. Never.

She finally closed her eyes, the tears that she had fought so hard started to spill swiftly.

* * *

**Sorry to end it at this point. But I couldn't help it. Let me know what do you guys think. **

**I have exams starting next week so I don't know if I'll able update another chapter soon. It may take a while. Until next time. **


	20. Chapter 20 : Heartache

_She has lost too much blood. Even if the surgery gets completed successfully there is no guarantee that_ ...

Izana Wistalia had never felt like this. So powerless and utterly helpless. Even in the worst condition he remained calm and composed. He never allowed himself to crack. He never fell apart.

From the very young age he had duties to perform, heavy burden of responsibilities to carry on. He devoted his life to the throne, suppressing his own wishes. Not for once he complained. Not for once he questioned his fate. He accepted it, always remaining within the limits that were drawn for him. He always acted what was expected of him. He had became the king that people would look up to.

But for once when he tried make the decision for himself, grabbed the chance given by the fate itself and now this was what given back to him? It was like all the forces of the world laughing at him for thinking what he did was right.

When finally his loneliness was drifting away, when finally he was living a life he wanted to, why this had to happen? Why?

His hands tightly clenched into fists, anger flowed through his veins. The pain of he couldn't protect her was overwhelming. It was burning in his chest like a growing fire in the forest. With all the power he had, he couldn't do anything for her.

In a time like this, his father's words were coming back to him, adding more pain to his situation.

_Feelings, attachements can only bring pain and grief. Its a sign of a weakling. And person with such weakness can never be a king that people would proud of. Its better if you don't involve yourself in a situation where you can't control your emotions. There is no place for love in a life to the throne. _

His father was right. He knew this all of his life and still got himself involved with her. He didn't listen to him. He had became the victim of the twisted fate.

But was she _worth_ it? And the answer came was yes. She was. Because she did something that no other person could have done in her place. If it wasn't for her, only god knew what would have happened.

But still, he couldn't feel vulnerable. He composed himself, wearing that kingly mask again. He needed to look strong like he always did, to support and guide everyone to follow him. For the people who depended on him, for his responsibilities and duties, he wouldn't allow himself to shatter. Even not for her.

* * *

Morning sunrays bathed the castle in glinted light as the day began. Maids, servants and other officials in the palace were quickly back to their work. Despite the situation they faced yesterday, despite the tension they were feeling now they couldn't allow themselves to sit back and rest .They needed to work, they needed to perform their duties. Just like their king, who was back in the royal court to perform his duty in spite of his wife's condition.

Everyone who saw him last night had felt fear crippled within them. The aura he radiated was deadly. He was angry. Why wouldn't he be? His wife was dying. And still now, it was expected of him to act calmly.

Fortunately, the surgery was successfully completed, however, any signs of her waking up were nowhere to be found. The whole castle was heavily affected by the situation. Every person in the castle knew if it wouldn't for her they wouldn't have survived this attack. They had witnessed her bravery yesterday and the word of the attack was spreading into the capital rapidly.

Meanwhile, the court was filled with full of important people. They wanted explanations, answers and investigation of the incident needed to be done.

"All the goods and valuables are retrieved back from the place, with all the secret -hidden pathways are sealed for time being." A soldier anounced standing in middle of the court.

With that further discussion of the attack was started in front of royal council.

The lord of sui, mikage, was ordered to be imprisoned. He didn't get the punishment of death, as after all, he helped in the mission of retriving the king. His intentions weren't evil and he proved his loyalty. But he did help the enemy so he needed to be punished for his doings. It wasn't an easy decision to make for izana himself. But he didn't favour him on any basis.

Next in the court, discussion about two assassins been held, who managed to flee while attempting to kill the queen. It was supposed that queen might had been checking on the deposed lord who later found dead. It was suspected that assassins didn't want something to be revealed that's why they killed him or maybe there was something else to it. Which could only be find out from queen herself. She was the one who could tell if she knew something.

Also, there was high possibility someone within castle might be involved in this. If not, then getting information about all the hidden pathways wouldn't have been possible for the enemy. So they needed to be more cautious about everyone. With regards to that castle's security was also doubled.

After the court was dismissed, lord haruka spoke to Izana, "We need to inform about her majesty's condition to alarecia."  
Haruka was surprised that he hadn't said anything about it yet. It had to be done in the first place.

"Not now."

"Pardon, your majesty."

"At the time I'll leave for sui and rid, send the message."

Alarecian prince was the last thing he wanted to have here in a time like this. If he saw his sister in her unconscious condition, handling him won't be possible for anyone. So it was better to inform him later.

As after few days, Izana would leave for sui and rid by the time zen would have came back from wilant. Izana was planning on overseeing the situation there by himself. After all, the incident had hurt his pride, questioned his leadership and indicated king's failure. So he needed to act on. Fortunately, there was not serious fatalities or damage to the kingdom, that's why people in the royal council were calm. If not, handling them would have been difficult for him.

He left the throne room as soon as his conversation with lord haruka was over. Unexpectedly, after stepping outside he found yerin standing there.

"Stop!"  
The girl exclaimed and stood in front of the king.

It was not her place to be there. Let alone, talking with the king was out of the question. But the girl didn't listen. The maids and soldiers tried their best to convince her but got no luck.

Izana looked down at the figure of girl emotionlessly, taking in the pain and tears that flickered through her small orbs.

"When she will wake up?"  
Her voice was painful. So much painful like it felt she would start crying the next moment.

Everything that happened yesterday had great effect on her. She was not in the right state of mind.

"Answer me!" she pleaded while tears started to fill her eyes which wetted her eye lashes.

He was in no position to answer her. His expression didn't change. He was hardly managing to keep himself composed, showing no emotions what so ever and remaining indifferent.

"Yerin!" haruka yelled furiously appearing from behind, through the double doors of the throne room.

The soldiers stationed outside shuddered with fear, while some servants and maids which were silently watching the situation from aside, immediately turned around and busied themselves in their work.

"My apologies, your majesty."he bowed to the king, dragging the girl away from him.

Wordlessly, Izana walked away, leaving father and daughter behind.

Later, after getting away from the prying eyes, haruka took his daughter to his room. He hugged the girl to his chest as she continued to sobb.

"She would be fine. Don't worry." he spoke softly in her ears, comforting her.

He could never forget what queen had done for him, for his daughter. How much he hated to admit, but he was wrong about her.

* * *

The smell of healing hurbs was brutally surrounded in the royal inffirmary. All the pharmacists and herbalists were taking care of the injured soldiers.

Garack was especially taking care of anna, who was admitted in the special room for the treatment. Last night had been quite rough. She had to witness her painful screams as she screeched in pain during the surgery. Even after trying her best to treat her she was still helpless. As she expected and feared, til now there was not slightest improvement. She was still unconscious..

"How is her condition now?"  
Garack heard and automatically her head turned to see the person entering the room.

"Its the same, your majesty." she answered, hopelessly, stepping aside from the bed where she was observing queen's condition.

He walked past her and then stood near the bed. He moved the draperies away from the eyesight hich hung from the bed, getting a better view. He looked at his wife at the same time he heard garack speaking from behind.

"There's no need to worry. Eventually she would wake up. It may take a while but we shouldn't loose hope."

Maybe she would never wake up. But garack couldn't dare to tell him that. There was a possibility she may remain in this coma situation rest of her life.

"Is it your way of consoling me or giving a false hope?"he retorted back, while his gaze intensively fixed on unconscious figure of his wife.

"Have faith."she said, "It's the only thing I can say to you. "

Honestly, he was trying hard to have faith. But he couldn't bring himself to do so. Because later, he feared to left with nothing but a void of emptiness.

After a while, garack couldn't bare to watch him and she left him alone. Because what she saw in him was desperate and powerless man, stripped off his title and power, who couldn't do anything.

Silently, for brief time, he sat next to her. Painstakingly, with every passing moment, his mind began to pull up the recollection of past memories.

One specific memory started cutting through him, gaining a force of painful ache with every heartbeat.

_Her skirts swept the marble floor, fluttering around her as she ran through the corridors of the castle. Maids who tried to catch her got nothing but air in their hand. The girl was just recovered from the bruises she got after falling in the library, three days ago. _

_She was carrying flowers in her hands which she collected after spending hours in the royal garden. They were of pink roses_, _white lilies, __light red carnations and jasmines arranged beautifully altogether_.

_Reaching first prince's study room, she stepped inside without permission. As expected, she found him engulfed in reading a book. _

_He looked at her, a frown formed on his forehead. She shouldn't have been here. _

_After his father's warning to stay away from her he took great efforts to avoid her. But seeing her now, smiling, walking towards him; something in his changed. He couldn't tell her to leave. _

_Anyway, tomorrow she would leave for alarecia. It wouldn't hurt if he spent little time with her, would it? __He tried to convince himself. _

_"Please forgive me for what happened. "She spoke softly in apologetically manner."It must have caused you inconvience." _

_So she was here to apologize. And did she just offered him flowers, asking for forgiveness? What a adorable way_, _he thought to himself silently. __But then he hastily pushed that thought of his mind before he could allow himself to surrender to her attempts to be friendly with him. _

_"Its fine. There's no need for it." he stated, refusing to take the flowers. _

_She didn't understand his resistance. But__ she wasn't the one to give up easily. After all, she was stubborn and persistent._

_"Ohh,"she mused to herself, "But it would be waste if they wilt just like that." she pouted in disappointed. _

_"Atleast let me put them into a vase." she further requested, pointing at the vase next to the bed. _

_Now, he __couldn't say no to her. _

_"Go ahead. If thats what you want."he finally spoke, favouring her wish. _

_She hurried and put the flowers into the vase delicately without causing a single petal to fall. _

_"Prince Izana..."she turned back and looked at him after finishing the task. _

_"Yes?" _

_"Thank you for bearing me during this time." she said smiling clumsily. "I loved to have your aquaintance." _

Scene played in front of him like her farewell to him. But no matter what would happen, he couldn't let her go. _Stop thinking it's over_, he repeated in his head again and again. He would fight this twisted fate of his. He wouldn't loose faith. He couldn't let her go.

* * *

**Did you feel sad reading this chapter? Let me know your thoughts. **

**Meaning of flowers : -**

**Pink roses - gratitude **

**Lily - purity **

**Carnations (light red) - admiration **

**Jasmine - beauty and sensuality **


	21. Chapter 21 : Reunion

Soft morning breeze sweeped steadily through the office window. It swayed strands of his hair as well cooled his skin. His gaze was cascaded down at the courtyard observing daily activities of castle employees. Due to his efforts, all the things in the castle were back to normal in short time. He had himself taken care of everything from military inspection to observation of each and every department in the castle.

How much he showed he was normal to others his mind was still filled with her thoughts. It had been week. A damn week, and she was still unconscious. Before this, he never admitted how much he was fallen for her. He did realize his feelings for her sooner but he didn't let them grow, he never acknowledged them. He had control over his emotions. For someone like him, who was bounded by his duty, love was insignificant fleeting emotion that would cease with time. But he was wrong. Truly and desperately wrong.

And now, in this situation he needed to leave her. Preparation for his trip to sui and rid was almost done. It definitely did not feel right to abandon her like this. The pain of leaving her clawed to his heart. But he had no option.

Also, the message about her condition was sent to alarecia. He knew it would take about month for her brother to come here. By then, he only hoped she would wake up.

"Your majesty, his highness zen has arrived."  
His head snapped in the direction of the office door.

Second prince, along with his aides, was returned from wilant. Depictions of events in the castle had left him with a shock. He did not expect something like this would happen.

Outside the office door, mitsuhide and kiki looked at him, gesturing the expression of assurance to face his brother.

Honestly, he did not know what to say to him. Console him? Tell him everything will be alright? He had never imagined a day like this would arrive. He inhaled deeply and prepared himself to meet his brother.

"Lord brother..."  
He spoke as he stood in front him, his voice almost radiating sorrow.

"If you are here to offer your pity, zen, then I don't want it."  
Izana fiercely told him, remaining in his stern deamniour.

The look in his eyes was the same zen had always witnessed.

"I only need your support, its the only thing I am expecting from you. "he spoke further.

Of course, a king needed him not a brother needed another brother. Zen watched him, taking in the meaning of his words. There was no doubt this man was the king of clarines. He didn't hold slightest amount of worry or concern on his face. Like nothing affected him. The man who showed no weakness. Zen didn't know if his brother truly felt anything for his wife or not. But one thing he knew for sure, his brother was not the person to show how he really felt to others. He was not honest with his emotions. He was unlike him.

"Yes, your majesty." he swiftly knelt down, rolling his fingers into fist over his chest. "I'll always support you and remain by your side no matter what."

_I am glad you are here, zen, when I need you the most._ Izana silently thought to himself.

* * *

_Few weeks later_

Alarecia \- Royal castle

Alarecian prince and his finacee both walked through the royal garden, while lost in the serious discussion. Haki was moved into the castle in preparation for her upcoming wedding with the prince. The date was yet to be decided. But prince insisted her to be living in the castle, so she could get acquainted with all the royal houses and famalies of alarecia. There was enough time before they would get married.

"And that's what i think." haki finished, looking back at the prince drawing her attention away from the flowers she was observing.

"Its really hard to believe, haki." prince responded calmly, meeting the blue eyes of his partner.

"I know. But you couldn't deny the possibility." she pressed on, trying to convince him,"He wouldn't have lied to his mother if he had not felt anything for her. Unless he had any favour to return to any of us, which seems unlikely."

"Even if thats the case, he would never let her know about it." he replied with certain assurance, "You know how that man works."

"Who knows, maybe your sister can possibly change that. After all, she has her own way to deal with situation."haki said, with a small smile appeared on her face.

"Thats true."prince murmured, adding further, "We can't do anything except to hope better for her."  
Their eyes locked for a long time, taking in others expression.

"If it wasn't for her we wouldn't be together now."prince reminded both of them, his one hand gently placed on nape of her neck while other hand resting on her waist.

She smiled wistfully at his words followed by his forehead resting on hers. They looked in each others eyes lovingly before their lips found one another. They kissed each other in the daylight passionately, indulging themselves in the enticing feeling.

After a while, they broke apart , a warm smile flickered on their faces as they held each others hands, walking in the garden.

But soon enough, their smile was turned down into a frown when a maid came by in a rush.

"Your highness..."she called and then  
paused, "There's urgent message from clairens."

* * *

_"Shirayuki, you are going back to tanbarun now."_

_"Brother!" _

_"It's not happening. She's not going anywhere." __Second prince's fingers curled up into a fist, with utter fury displayed in his blue eyes. "She will remain in the clarines for rest of her life." _

_"If that's what it is, then you can leave too." the king turned his back on his brother, "Clairens doesn't need a prince for whom a mere girl is more important than his kingdom. You have became shame on the name of a prince__, zen. " _

_The most bitter words were spoken. Zen's eyes widened in disbelief. Hearing that from his brother was the last thing he ever wanted. _

_She was watching them from far. She couldn't help herself now. _

_"Please-" _  
_Before she could speak she was met with furious glare of her husband. _

_"If you insist on supporting him, you are also free to go back to your country." _

_Her heart dropped heavily in her chest.__ This shouldnt have been happening. She needed to stop this. _

She was back to being conscious. These painful dreams had stirred her entire being. She was in state of emotional turmoil.

She breathed, and breathed. Her body ached so badly.

"Take it easy." She heard, and then instantly looked whom the voice belongs to. It was garack. "And don't make any unnecessary movements."

She remained still lying in the soft mattress. She couldn't comprehend anything for an instant. She had thought that she was truly dead in that moment. So many thoughts clouded her mind.

She was disturbed, she was stressed and she was unstable.

"Where is his majesty?"  
Her voice was nearly shaking in her throat. But she had to ask.

"He is not in the wistal at the moment but he would be returning soon."

"And what about those assassins?"

"We can discuss this later."

"But-"

"Only rest for now. It's an order and I am the incharge here." garack bluntly told her, not wanting to hear any kind of excuse from her. She was too week. After all, she was living on nothing but fluids for several weeks.

"Lord haruka would be here sure, asking the details what happened. You have time to discuss that later." she then later added for her comfort.

More than comfort, it only added to her concern. She couldn't let anyone find out they were after shirayuki. If anyone knew, it would end of statement for zen and shirayuki. Because she knew it, Izana wouldn't allow it, he wouldn't allow one woman to disrupt everything he had planned out. He had responsibilities and zen had them too. He couldn't risk anyone's life because of shirayuki. As much he cared about zen, his duty was his first priority.

But if she didn't tell him and something bad happened in the future then who would be responsible for it? Of course she would. Was she ready to risk it? She didn't know. She was stuck in somekind of whirlwind.

For next two days, after debating with herself over and over again in her not so well condition, she had come to conclusion. She risked it. She risked with everything she had. She lied. Because she had to.

After having meeting with her, lord haruka had left with nothing but confusion. He had hoped she could tell some important piece of information. Everyone had known those deposed lords had done it because they wanted to take revenge, but why such skilled assassins in large number helped them? What connections did they have? It was still a puzzle to solve.

* * *

"How dare he do that? He had no right to keep it from us!"  
Voice of alarecia's first prince was ringing in the walls of wistal castle too loudly. He was just returned from weeks of long journey from alarecia to wistal.

Unfortunately for him, the king was not here yet. Or else he sure have created a difficult situation for him.

Meanwhile, when lord haruka witnessed Lady haki walking with alarecian prince into the castle, he had mild panic attack.

Immediately digging up some information, he had found about the reason. And when he heard, 'Soon to be Queen of alarecia. He had totally lost it.

At first, he was just concerned at haruto changing her decision. He had his doubts. And he should have spoken up, but he decided to keep quiet. Because the benefits they could get after the relationship established between the two kingdoms were many.

But now, he could see the reason why. He couldn't help but to wonder what kind of trick izana had used. Maybe it was haki and the prince who did something. He did not know. But there was no use to fussing over it now. He knew. Everything's had been said and done, and not to mention behind his back.

"His highness zen, I will leave them in your care." Haruka simply stated and left zen, alone, for handling the foreign prince. He did not give it second thought to help him.

Prince didn't stop his bickering, and haki couldn't help it.

"Now I understand why brother left us to deal with him alone." Zen whispered so only kiki and Mitsuhide could hear him.

"I wouldn't blame the prince for acting like that. His majesty should have inform them first." Kiki spoke in prince's favor.

"That's true." Mitsuhide also commented supporting kiki.

* * *

"I do understand your worry." garack had stated to the prince, "But I would very much appreciate if you treat her normally. She's still recovering." she strictly warned him, before letting him go to meet her sister.

Normally. If he could only act like that. He only hoped. But surprisingly, seeing his sister had melted his anger.

"When you would stop being so reckless, anna?" he was almost pleading, sitting by her side, without hint of yelling or scolding in his voice.

"Crying doesn't suit you, brother."she commented.

Even when he received haki's letter. He did not cry.

"It's all my fault. I shouldn't have let you marry him." He blamed himself angrily. He truly regretted sacrificing his sister for his happiness.

"Please,"she urged, "Don't say such a thing again. I wouldn't like it." she strictly told him, looking straight into his eyes.

Prince was surprised at that.

"So, you don't regret if after all."  
He wondered. If that was the case, he would be the only one extremely happy for her.

"No." She firmly said. "And I'll never."

The certainty in her voice had left him stunned and mystified. But he was glad, as long as his sister was happy.

Later in the evening, chief pharmacist entered the room along with some maids who were carrying tub of hot water, towels, set of fresh clothes and herbal medicines. Task of dressing her wound needed to be done.

"You had enough visits for today, your majesty." garack mused, moving towards the bed, following by maids behind.

Her brother, haki, yerin, zen, lord haruka so many people had visited her today.

"Seems like it."  
She said smiling a little.

* * *

By the time he arrived back in wistal, it was already night. And the moment his feet touched castle ground, he was informed about queen's condition. One could never describe how he felt about it. He was revived again. He only hoped she was mentally doing fine.

He had intended to go straight to his room. Because he knew this was no time to disturb her. She must had been asleep, and he was also tired from his journey. But he couldn't help himself, somehow his feet took him of their own accord to the medical wing.

Not causing any noise, with slight creak, he opened the door and entered inside the room.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he observed her sleeping face. His warm hands held her.

"Are you planning on weeping, husband?"

He almost stopped himself gasping at that. She had caught him off guard. Her tone wasn't serious. It was like she was trying to ease the tension.

"You should have been sleeping."  
His expression turned down into a frown, his voice solemn.

She slowly started to sit up, not much to his surprise.

"Stop being stubborn for once and go back to sleep." He continued his scolding, but she didn't listen.

_How can you expect me to sleep when you are here?_ She had wanted to scream loud, telling him how much he meant to her. But somehow her voice was never meant to leave her throat.

When her eyes looked into his, she could sense it. Hidden conflicts beneath the coldness of his eyes. She could tell he had suffered a lot because of this situation. And he was painfully hiding it. She didn't want it.

"Please, don't worry yourself about me anymore. I am fine." she tried to assure him, giving a hopeful smile.

But in reality, she wasn't fine. She was still disturbed, she was still affected by everything that happened. In spite of the fact how strong she looked, she was still fragile inside.

"Stop it, anna."

As soon as the smile appeared on her face it vanished. Whom she was fooling? He obviously managed to see through her false pretend.

Even he didn't know the every detail of what happened with her he could tell she must had been through a lot. It wouldn't have been easy for anyone. But still she faced it.

"...Sorry..."  
Her head leaned on his chest as she started to sobb, her hands tightened on fabric of his shirt. She had to admit, he was better at this. Pretending to be alright. She couldn't do it. He was really a strong man.

She could feel his arms moving and placed around her body, carefully, without touching her wound.

"I am sorry for causing problems for you. I was so reckless."

Not only that, but she was keeping a secret from him. She was completely hating herself for hiding such a thing from him. But it was better if he didn't know.

"It wasn't your fault." he stated in all seriousness. "You did everything you possibly could." then his voice softened.

Impulsively, he pressed her more closer to him. Embracing her. Comforting her. He cherished warmness to his heart.

With time, her cries died down. A long silence loomed around them. Only sound prevailed was that of their heartbeats. It was comfortable. He didn't need to ask if she was feeling any better, because he could sense it in her evened breathing, in her calmed heartbeat. She was at peace. It was soothing to be held like this, in each other's company, in each other's warmth.

When he gazed down at her, she lifted her head to look at him, their eyes locked for long time.

She looked so captivating, so appealing. An uncontrolled emotion took over him.

His one hand moved and delicately held her cheek.

His touch had conjured a surge of electricity running down her spine.

He leaned more close towards her. Her skin flushed in heat with self-consciousness as she got awareness of what was happening.

He was so close that she could feel his breath tickling her skin. She stayed still without any movement. His nose brushed against hers as he tilted his head. Her breathing stopped for a moment. She could feel her heart fluttering continuously inside her chest. She could feel warmth growing on her skin...

"Your majesty..."  
A loud voice interrupted, followed by series of knocks on the door.

It had separated them quickly from each other.

"What is it? " he asked, annoyed, as disappointment settled into his veins.

"Prince zen wants have a word with you."

That was it. Even if it wasn't his fault, second prince wasn't going to get good sleep tonight. Izana would make sure he will have piles of documents on his desk to complete by tomorrow.

* * *

_**Blame zen, not me. :-P**_

_**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Do comment your thoughts. Also, stay safe everyone! **_


	22. Chapter 22 : Unspoken love

Surprisingly, she didn't feel normal to face him after what had happened last night. She supposed she would be fine but how wrong she was. As much she got flustered by his teasing before, it was ten time multiple of that. No man ever made her feel like this. If something like that supposed to happen in the future, that she knew will happen for sure, she had no idea how would she act. Gods, she was sure she would mess things up. She did feel nervous on her wedding day. But not like this. This was something else. It seemed like the next moment her heart would come out of her chest.

_Get a grip on yourself and stop acting like a lovestruck teenager_, she internally told herself, burying her face in the pillow.

"Are you alright, your majesty?"  
Garack asked, little worried, seeing her flustered condition.

"Ah, sorry to worry you, "she instantly apologized and then further assured her, "I am feeling just fine."

"Are you sure?"  
She asked again for confirmation.

"Yes,"She nodded, "I just need some fresh air, if that's possible." she requested.

"I'll have maids to make arrangements for you in the balcony."

"Thank you."

Soon enough, preparations were done in the balcony. With a shawl draped around her shoulder over the lounging robe she wore, she sat in the balcony breathing the fresh air and admiring the view. Her hair was settled down on her back waving like the strands of silk whenever the wind blowed.

It was kind of relief she won't need to wear any heavy dresses until she would be fully recovered. Anyway, she was getting used to wearing heavy clothes after the marriage. Before that, she had never thought she would ever able to do it. Well, if she had to marry someone else she must have caused some serious problems. But now that she thought about it, she was doing everything that needed to be done and what was expected of her. And the reason was him. He was so perfect, he was so good at everything he did that she didn't want anyone to look down on him just because of her. That's why she was doing everything in her power not to look as disgrace to him.

She passed her time alone for a little while, her thoughts filled with him until to her surprise haki and her brother came to join her for the breakfast. They needed to leave for alarecia in the afternoon as the crowning ceremony for the prince was upon them before their wedding, for which preparations would be starting soon.

"You didn't pick a fight with him, did you?" Anna asked in serious tone while she placed the cup of tea back on the table.

"No,"he simply stated, sipping his tea, "But, his nothing happened - calm attitude -enrages me."

She let out a chuckle at his statement and then changed the topic. "I wished I would be able to attend your crowning ceremony, but that doesn't seem possible now." she said feeling the disappointment

"That sure is unfortunate. But I hope to see you at attend our wedding." prince declared with a confidence.

"Of course. There's no way I'll miss it for anything in the world." she replied with assurance and excitement.

Their heart warming conversation continued for a long time before haki and prince left for alarecia with promise of meeting again soon.

* * *

The night fell silently and soothingly over the castle with everything running smoothly without any incident.

The second prince was in king's office giving the reports of his work to the king.

He was still surprised at what he witnessed last night. For the first time, he saw his brother so much irritated. And for the moment he had even assumed he would be receiving a punishment until he informed that there were some officials from the wilant sent by the queen mother haruto who wanted to have urgent talk with the king.

Well, he knew for the fact that his brother was meeting with his wife. But he couldn't help it. Even now he was still working, he didn't get any time to spend with his wife. And now zen was starting to feel guilty for disturbing him. He needed to do something.

"Aren't you working for a while, brother?" Zen wondered with a hint of worry in his voice.

"What are you suggesting, zen?" Izana asked calmly, adding further, "Abandon my work and go to rest?"

He didn't know what made zen suddenly worrying about him. It never happened before. He easily concluded, something was sure up in his little brother's mind.

Zen knew, it wasn't working. He needed to come up with something different.

"Actually, I met her majesty sometime ago. To me it felt like she seemed to had _crying_ ."

Now, he had done it. He didn't know how did come up with it but he did.

Izana's hand immediately stopped which was signing the documents and he looked at his brother in haste.

And suddenly, zen felt like all the life from his body vaporizing. He breathed evenly when his brother didn't ask any details of his statement.

"You can go, zen."  
Izana just ordered him and then he instantly left the office.

Initially, Izana had no plan to visit her today. He had his reasons. But it couldn't be helped now. Even he had suspicions about zen lying, he needed to check and make sure if it was true or not. He had to admit, after shirayuki came into his life, zen was becoming more daring in front him.

* * *

She was just had dinner and sitting on the sofa as maids came by for cleaning and picking up the plates from the table.

At the same time, the door of the room opened and she was greeted by figure of her husband entering inside.

"How are you feeling?"he inquired as he walked towards her.

"B-better."  
She answered looking at him for an instant and then fixed her gaze on the empty table as the maids gone finishing their task while leaving two of them alone. She wasn't feeling prepared to face him.

He hadn't even said something teasable far from doing anything, but her cheeks were already tinted scarlet. He could tell, she was hoplessly nervous.

"Did you cry today?"  
He asked in serious tone after sitting next to her.

"No, of course not!"  
She exclaimed, shrugging off.

"I see."  
He had expected it, and zen was the one to blame or maybe to thank.

He then remained silent without initiating any further conversation.

In truth, after pulling his little stunt last night, it felt like he was doing something against her wish. Like imposing himself on her. It was the subject he knew he had to encounter later in their marriage. It was definitely not his first concern, but there it was. Concern of not being loved by her.

She didn't like him or may be she hated him suited better. But now, slowly but eventually he was seeing her growing feelings for him.

But he couldn't just go and tell her he loved her, and shockingly to add for years. Well, for the fact he knew she was no fool who did not know it by now. She was rather clever. And the way he was showing concern about her, the way he was showing his vulnerable side to her, she had been concluded it by now. It was the unspoken truth between them.

As time passed and no one uttered single word, he finally decided to break the silence.

"Why did you want so desperately your brother to get marry to haki?" he suddenly queried to her surprise, while also creating a distraction from the thick tension growing by second.

In actuality, he wanted to ask this question for long time. Of course he knew her brother and haki loved each other. But it wasn't just that. He knew better. There was something else.

She looked at him, understanding the meaning of his question. She thought for a while on deciding whether or not she should tell him.

"You see..."she finally began calmly, "Brother never told me about this but eventually I found out."

He was listening to her with full attention, scrutinizing her every expression.

"Our mother never loved our father. She was forced to marry him. Maybe she loved someone else. From what I heard she never loved being in the castle. Despite the fact our father always tried his best to make her comfortable she still suffered living with him. She never considered me and brother as her children. She despised us and our father. And in the end she couldn't live the life fate had chosen for her."

She took a deep breath after finishing, and continued again, "That's why, I didn't want my brother and haki to face the same fate, to suffer like our mother did."

"I see."  
He said absorbing the information she just gave him.

There was moment of silence before she spoke again, "It was really selfish and foolish of me thinking I could possibly try to bend the ways of fate and go against it. Even my intentions weren't to create problems for you or put you in the difficult situation, but I did. "

"It's all in the past."  
He told her.

"That's right."  
She understood that he didn't like to talk about anything that happened before.

But she was glad, atleast for once, he chose what he truly wanted.

"Izana..."  
She called.

Instantly, his head snapped in her direction, looking straight into her eyes. It was the first time he had heard from her. Before this, she never called him jusy by his name.

"Thank you for believing in me. Not giving up on me." She smiled, a single tear escaped her left eye. "I'll always remain by your side, supporting you in every situation." she said gazing directly into his blue eyes, giving him full assurance, putting all of her trust into him.

His eyes widened at her words. He was stunned and secretly overwhelmed by her sudden declaration.

He then settled down his expression and a small and genuine smile appeared on his face. The smile she had never seen before. The smile that made her heart flutter hard inside her chest. The smile that made her crave to get to see more of him.

And before she could comprehend he closed the gap between them. His lips were on top of hers before she knew. The whole world seemed to frozen around her.

Her eyes closed automatically, relishing the moment.

All the feelings the words couldn't describe flooded inside. Emotions exploded, breathing stopped and heart beated loudly like there was no tomorrow.

It was not gentle, tender. He kissed her passionately, intimately, with full of love.

Nothing else mattered now. World disappeared from the sight.

He felt her hands digging into his shoulders, trying to regain her composure. Her nervousness started to dissipate, she kissed him with the same passion, same desire and same want he felt for her.

He never did say anything and always hid his true feelings but she could feel it now.

When he pulled away from her, they breathed out heavily, gasping for air. Their foreheads rested on one another as they stared into each other's eyes. Words weren't necessary. It was the unspoken truth between them. They could see it in their eyes.

_Love_

There was moment of silence before their lips found one another again. Delicately, he snugged his hands around her waist, pulling their bodies close. Her arms moved and placed around his neck with the fingers tangled up in his air.

They kissed each other more passionately and intimately, loosing themselves in the moment.

* * *

**_I hope you guys are very much happy with this chapter. _**


	23. Chapter 23 : A night bouquet

1 month later

Days flew by in a blink of an eye, without any unusual happening. Anna was almost recovered from the injury. Despite the fact garack highly recommended her to rest a little more, she declined. Izana didn't say anything to support the chief pharmacist on the matter. He would rather have the queen working instead of doing nothing. However, a husband in him was not fond of that idea but regardless a king won in the end.

Tonight, after completing the long and a little bit of exhausting day, Anna stood by the door of their quarters.

To this day, she still remembered that night. After that heart stopping kiss, she must have slept with a never ending smile on her face. She didn't know how long they stayed together in each other's arms listening to their heartbeats in the silence of the night.

However, unfortunately, after that they didn't get much time to spend together. But their relationship was slowly blossoming into something so beautiful.

Entering the room, for a second, she was almost in a daze. She had to almost check it was the same room.

Papers, papers, everywhere.

The whole room was tugged in a blanket of chilly night breeze that flowed through the opened window.

Lord, what was wrong with him?

She quickly closed the window and gathered the scattered papers.

"Izana..."

And now, she was calling his name for a while.

"Hm?" He murmured, his body shifted a little on the mattress of the sofa. He couldn't help but to wonder how long it had been that he heard someone calling his name with such care and affection? He couldn't remember accurately. Maybe back when his mother used to call him when he was still a child.

His eyes slowly opened and he looked at her through the curtains of his slick blond hair that cascaded about his face. Waking up, to his wonder, he realised how late it was in the night. And paying careful attention to his wife, he became aware of the expression she wore as she held the sheaf of papers in her hands. She looked quite angry with undying worry that displayed in her eyes.

"Is something wrong, anna?"

He nonchalantly asked, like nothing happened. He would not look stressed or weak by any means in front of anyone. Not even front of her. He had already shown his vulnerable side to her.

Her fury was just raised even more at his calm attitude. Could he just stop pretending everything is normal ? She didn't like it at all. She preferred more if he told her about his problems.

"Nothing happened, your majesty." She began forcing a smile, her voice stern, "If you consider falling asleep while working continuously in your room. Then I guess everything is fine."

She moved away from the sofa; And placed the sheaf of papers which she collected on the study table in the room.

For him, it was nothing new. Sometimes,he had a habit of working in his free time. But today maybe he had overdone it. Something like this never happened before.

Well, after that attack his work was kind of doubled. He was also being too careful of everything. And last thing he wanted was people in the council doubting him and asking questions about his leadership. He couldn't let that happen.

"Come here." He simply ordered, looking into her eyes.

"I am not interested in hearing your excuses, your majesty." she bluntly stated.

Now, he could tell she was really pissed. And she had reason to get angry. If he couldn't remember it, she had been reminding him not to overwork himself for the last few days. But, if only he could listen to her.

However, at the same time, he was secretly enjoying this. Because, before this he had lost this feeling. The feeling of someone getting worried about him, caring so much about him. Just after she was allowed to work, she had been personally taking care of everything from his meals to each and every necessity. Her gestures towards him were so gentle.

"What are you smiling about? she then asked, seeing a small smile that graced his lips, "Do you think it's funny?" she snapped.

She had no idea what he was even thinking.

"No one in the whole clarines has the audacity to talk like that to the king." He remarked, a little amusingly.

Well, it had always been like this between them. There had been a time when she didn't care if he was king or not. She just said anything she wanted. But now, he was sure making her look like a fool.

"I sincerely apologize for my rudeness, your majesty. But that was supposed to be meant for my husband."

If he was playing smart, she could play smarter. She would not be tricked by his words.

"Even if you want to work for the whole night. I won't say a word. Do as you please. " She could just tell he wanted to work more. He must have fallen asleep because of tiredness.

Turning her back against him, she prepared to leave towards the dressing room for changing her royal attire into a simple nightgown.

"Anna..."

The way he called her name. With such tenderness and underlying love, she could feel her will evaporating in the instant. She couldn't help herself.

She just watched as he walked towards her until he stood in front of her.

He knew her too well. How much she showed she was stubborn and persistent, she was the kindest and sweetest person to the people she cared about.

"First promise me, you won't -" she started.

"I am not obligated to." but he cut her off before she could finish it. He couldn't make the promises he wouldn't be able to keep.

"Why do you have to be like this?"

"I guess you know the answer really well."

Right, a king always won before the husband. She should be understandable. Atleast, that was what he expected from her.

"Just get to the bed early." She flatly said, before kissing his cheek. And the next moment tilted her head in the opposite direction, hiding her flushed face. She would try to be bold in the moment, but she was still getting used to this.

"I will." Was all he said, before she turned her head and met his eyes again.

Then he again smiled, this time a little smugly, and surprisingly bringing his lips to hers. It was a small peck but enough to make her stomach filled with warm bliss. Her heart pounded uncontrollably every time at every touch.

There were no sweet words or declaration of love between them. There was an understanding, and both of them preferred it that way.

* * *

Next morning \- Queen's Office 

"This is the additional guest list of the people who will be acquainted with the main guests." An officer in charge gave a file to the queen.

She had gone over the final guest list many times, confirming if she didn't miss anyone by any chance.

"Are you sure it's been checked twice for confirmation?" she asked the officer, as she finished observing the file.

"Yes, your majesty." He bowed in courtesy, taking the file from her.

"Good." She praised, sinking into her chair, breathing peacefully.

Just in the morning Izana asked her, or perhaps he told her, ordered her.

_"What do you think of having a night bouquet in the castle? "he asked, drinking his tea calmly._

_"A n-night bouquet?"__She stuttered, almost stopping herself not to drop the cup from her hand. To her knowledge, he hated functions like this. He never even arranged any royal balls or night bouquets in the castle during the time he was a prince._

_"Start the preparations." __He then commanded with that sly smile on his face._

There were so many things needed to get done on such a short notice. Preparations of rooms for the royal guests, decoration of the castle, preparation of food for the night, selection of new clothes, arrangement of music and thousands of other things that came with it.

Only problem was she was an experienced person at this. It was a big opportunity and at the same time a big responsibility. So she couldn't let anything mess up. She promised herself to work hard for the next few days to the day of the night bouquet.

Apart from everything, she was glad that shirayuki was coming back to the castle along with ryuu and obi. She was sure zen would be incredibly happy to see her.

* * *

The day of the night bouquet arrived faster than Anna thought. She was on the verge of panicking when some arrangements didn't look to be made on time. But everything went smoothly in the end by the time of night.

Hues of different-different flowers decorated the castle in the rich beauty. With each passing wave of wind, the fragrance of flowers flowed in the surrounding, making the atmosphere so pleasant, so captivating.

Corridors and halls of the castle were filled with various guests from noble houses of clairens. Long and extravagant skirts of the noble ladies sweeped the floor as they walked, followed by warm and exciting feminine voices.

Anna was still checking on the last minute preparations. She couldn't let any mistakes be made on her part. In the hall, where she stood, many people were present enjoying the night. Drinks were served and a soothing music was playing in the background.

She was dressed in a beautiful blue gown embroidered with golden laces and light colored robes. Her hair was pulled into an intricate bun adorned with scarlet roses.

Just when she turned from the servant after receiving some reports, she heard a voice coming at her.

"You are always so busy." Yerin was standing in front of her. She was dressed elegantly in a baby pink gown with trimmings of ribbons.

"Did I tell you look so cute and beautiful tonight?" Anna wondered, trying to ease the girl's anger.

"Don't try to flatter me now." Yerin responded to her dismay. The girl was rather clever.

"I really apologize for not giving you any time. But it was a genuine compliment, my dear." She tried to convince her.

"I thought I told you not to trouble her majesty." Lord haruka suddenly appeared from behind, all dressed in majestic royal clothes.

"I am not." The girl protested pouting a little, her cheeks went pink matching the color of her dress. Anna let out a chuckle at her cuteness. For a while, they had some healthy arguments.

After sometime, somewhere at the end of the hall, Anna got a glimpse of Obi and Shirayuki, who were looking in her direction. Their eyes locked, and instantly shirayuki smiled and then bowed from her spot.

Anna too smiled brightly and waved her hand returning the warm gesture.

"She's doing great work in lyrias." Lord haruka suddenly spoke, surprising her.

Well, it was satisfying to hear. Because she knew the fact way too clear. Shirayuki needed to work her hard. She needed to prove herself worthy of standing beside a prince. If not, everyone must have assumed she was nothing but someone who just managed to seduce the prince.

"I see. It's good to hear. I hope she keeps doing her best."

She hoped best for the pharmacist while lord haruka nodded at her statement.

"By the way, I'll keep yerin company."

She said, knowing he must have to greet other lords which came to the bouquet tonight.

"I'll be going then." With that he left his daughter in queen's care. He was glad, at the same time grateful for help.

An hour later, along with yerin, anna was sitting around the table in one of the regal rooms in the castle. They were savouring some delicious food.

Needless to say, but there was something going on in anna's mind. She had been stressed by the thought of assassins being after shirayuki for quite a while now. And finally she had decided to do something about it. On her order, she told one of her maids to gather a little information.

After a while, the maid entered the room, informing, "His majesty was seen with lady shirayuki and his highness zen earlier."

She knew he must have been discussing shirayuki's work in lyrias.

"And the rest?" She asked further.

"Lady kiki is with her family from seiran house. Meanwhile, the knights Mitsuhide and Obi are roaming in the castle enjoying the night."

"I see. Thank you." she said, being grateful for her help. "You can go now."

The maid bowed and left the room cluelessly. She had no idea why the queen was suddenly asking the whereabouts of everyone.

"Umm, yerin?"

Anna called the little girl who had been eating pastries for a while. She was enjoying the night more than anyone else it seemed.

"Are you willing to help me a little?" She urged.

"Hmm?" The innocent girl had no clue what Anna was about to ask her. But she nodded anyway.

* * *

I** hope all of you are doing fine. Let me know what you think of the chapter.**

**Stay safe and stay healthy.**


	24. Chapter 24 : A night to remember

Stars shimmered in the dark night sky. A cool breeze swept in the royal garden creating a rustling sound of leaves.

"I do believe you have something very important to discuss." Obi's voice echoed in the surrounding, along with a sound of his boots crushing the grass beneath his feet.

"I have." She replied, turning around and facing the man she was waiting for.

The moment he saw her, he was surprised. He didn't expect it to be her when he received a small piece of paper from a little girl. Except the place to meet, there was nothing else written on the paper.

If it wasn't something very important, she wouldn't have taken this kind of risk, to meet him secretly like this.

"I'll get straight to the point," she stated before proceeding further, "Though, this isn't the safest place to discuss this. But I have no option."

Still, she had made sure no one was around in this part of the garden where they stood. Actually, she could have met him in any room in the castle but that wasn't possible because of the security which had been increased since the incident. Not to mention, if someone found it would have been big trouble.

Obi focused his full attention on her words, listening with concentration.

"The assassins which attacked the castle were after shirayuki." With a deep breath, she finally revealed, causing him the utter surprise. There was complete silence after she spoke those words.

Obi's eyes widened, it had left him stunned for a moment. He tried to contemplate what she just said.

"Didn't those lords do it to take revenge?" he questioned, looking at her dubiously.

"They did, but the assassins had other goal in mind." She tried to explain, and then took a pause further revealing, "Actually, I am the only one who knows this."

It only added to his bewilderment.

"How's that possible? Didn't anyone find it during the investigation?" He raised a brow in a confusion.

"Most of them got killed and other ones got away, including the ones who attacked me."She answered calmly, "But still there's investigation going on how such skilled assassins who were many in number helped the lords."

"I see." He grasped the information thinking deeply.

"But why keep it a secret and help the miss? " He had to ask even if he knew the answer. He couldn't take any chances.

"Do I need a reason to help my brother in law?" She flawlessly replied without any second thought.

It was the answer he had expected.

"But why tell me all of this when you should have told this to the master?"

Well, it was another valid question that occurred in his mind. She should have spoken this with Zen.

"Well, you see, it's a little bit complicated. But I'll explain." She started, giving him the true answer, "Despite the fact zen is appointed in wilant, the position he holds is not suited to his position as prince. He is not in charge of things. He is just running errands for his majesty. And more often people look down on him."

She knew it'd take time for Izana to let Zen take all the responsibility by himself. And Zen was trying his best to do so.

"So in short, his majesty is messing up with him." Obi said lightly, wanting to poke fun.

She just shot angered glare at him.

"Sorry,"He quickly apologized and then went on correcting himself, "I meant his majesty is trying to push him further so he can try his best and prove himself worthy of the position."

"So you do understand. " She sighed deeply, "And that's why I do not want to stress him in a time like this."

Obi nodded at her words in understanding.

"I trust you with this, obi." she said, looking determinant on her decision, "Make sure you'll be more careful and protect shirayuki in any possible circumstances."

"You can count on me," He fully assured her, "Though, I have already taken the oath to protect Miss in every situation. I won't let anyone hurt her."

* * *

As soon as her conversation with Obi was over, she felt much more relieved than she thought she would. There was no saying if those assassins would attack again or not. But even if they did, it would take quite a while before they would be able to get back after their crushing loss. Either way it was necessary to be careful. And eventually she needed to tell someone about it. Since Obi was the one around Shirayuki all the time, it was a wise choice to tell him first, at least for now.

She carefully returned inside the castle, not causing any unwanted attention. She had told the maids that she wanted to take the fresh air, so it wasn't much of a problem. Upon arriving, she firstly checked on Yerin who was fast asleep in the room where they were staying before. Instantly, she ordered the maids to carry her to her room. It was late in the night and eventually, everyone would be going to sleep now. The night bouquet was at its end.

Just when she was leaving the room after the maids, she encountered lord haruka standing outside.

"All the preparations were done precisely. Well done." He said with a same impassive look on his face.

"Ohh, T-thank you." She sputtered quickly, suppressing her surprise. It was unusual. He was the man who rarely appreciated anyone. It only meant she was slowly but surely getting better at her job.

In actuality, she must have made mistakes in the preparations because of the fear she was feeling until yesterday. But thankfully, she did well. And the reason was the King, her husband.

She clearly remembered, just yesterday when he stopped by her office to check- how the preparations were going, at that time, she was feeling so much panic and nervousness than she did today.

_"Maybe you shouldn't have asked me to do this." She had blurted out to his displeasure, without giving it much of a thought. She was afraid of taking on such a big responsibility. After all, this event was necessary to reflect the fact that they stood strong, unaffected, despite the threat they faced. _

_"You think I would have trusted you if you weren't capable of?" He countered. _

_It was true enough. She knew, still…._

_"Of course not. But..." _

_"Then stop doubting yourself," he said, also added a bit later, " when you are doing splendidly good." _

_It sure felt unreal to hear the words of praise from him. It calmed her and her entire being lit up with confidence. _

_Now that she thought about it, she always strived to hear that from him. Because she wanted to be perfect for him. She wanted to be someone whom he was proud to be called his partner. She respected him, admired him. He was the sole reason she was trying her best. And hearing that just made her want to do her best even more. _

_Instinctively, she reached out and embraced him like it was a natural reaction. _

_ "Thank you."for trusting me,for being here. She murmured, while drowning into the warmth and comfort. _

_For a fleeting moment, it had caught him off guard. His heart gave a flutter inside his chest. The emotions he didn't know he could possess surged within him. _

_After the time she had recovered, they'd gotten more close. Needless to say, they were growing fond of the amount of affection they were sharing. _

_Just when she pulled back with a faint smile that sticked to her face, he kissed her tenderly on the lips. _

_After that, she could only melt into it. A swirl of warmth rushed within her. _

_Very unlike him, she wondered. Because he avoided showing any affection outside of their quarters. But at this very moment, he didn't seem to care. _

_Well, she knew. It was her fault._

* * *

When she entered their room, he was already there, dressed in his nightwear, sitting on the sofa. More precisely, he was drinking wine as he waited for her.

To his misfortune, he couldn't get to see her today as both of them were busy since the morning. Throughout the night, he had heard vague whispers of people saying how beautiful the Queen looked today.

Just as she made her way in the room and just as his gaze met hers, it took a lot of self control just not to hover onto her and put her into the bed and then…. Before he could think further he put a break on his enticing thoughts.

Meanwhile, she watched him as she walked in his direction. She, as well, was quite fascinated by the sight of him. It was nothing special than usual, but still seeing him made her feel butterflies in her stomach. He looked as regal as he always did, even in the nightclothes. His golden hair that surrounded his face shined in the candlelight. He had always looked so stunning than she ever admitted to herself. It wouldn't be wrong to say any woman would be willing to sacrifice her everything to be in her place now.

"Did you have a good conversation with Shirayuki and Zen?" She asked, sitting beside him, smiling gently.

He was too distracted staring at her to take her conversation seriously.

"What do you think?" He retorted back without answering her question.

"Whenever it comes to you, Shirayuki seems rather nervous or reserved to talk to you. Well, it's a little bit the same with zen." She tried to explain what she had always seen.

"Is that so?" He said, before bringing a corner of goblet he was holding in his hands to his lips, savouring the taste of wine in his mouth.

"Don't pretend like you don't know. After all, you are someone who's going to decide their future. They obviously feel little fear on the same level. You should go easy on them." She strongly suggested.

"It's fun messing with them sometimes."he admitted, his lips turned into a smirk "I don't get the opportunity everyday."

She huffed an amused sigh at his words. It was very like him. Finding amusement in trolling his little brother.

"Well, by the way, I left both of them in Zen's room, _alone_." he informed her and then put the goblet on the table.

"I see," she continued before realizing , "you did what?!" She questioned out of sudden shock. She didn't think he would do something like this.

"I thought I should reward him sometimes." He simply explained the reason.

She stayed silent, not knowing what to reply. She was not oblivious to where this conversation was heading. And neither she was unknown to the thought of his gaze that continuously lingered on her. His striking blue eyes seemed so alive, crinkled in vivid passion.

"I wouldn't be surprised if someone found them engulfed in each other's arm, drunk in love." He further said in a dangerously alluring tone.

Was it really necessary to say something like this in front of her? There was no doubt he was doing it on purpose.

"That would be scandalous." She replied, getting appalled by the idea.

"Indeed." He hummed. But he had already told Mitsuhide to look over the situation. He only wanted to see her reaction by teasing and provoking her.

He captured her wrist, pulling her towards him. His one hand looped around her waist and one hand held her cheek.

Her heartbeat accelerated, eyes closed.

"Do you find the idea arousing, wife?" He caressed her soft lips by his thumb. Feeling her. Also tempting her, burning her.

Her face flushed tenfold. Few words and touches, and she was already weak against the man's advances. Why did he have to tease her like this? She could sense the crooked smile on his face. He was sure enjoying it so much, seeing her all flustered.

"Is it really that enjoyable to tease me?" Her lips _unintentionally_ brushed his thumb as she spoke, sparking a thrilling tension between them.

"You know, it is."He admitted, whispering in her ear, his lips ghosting over her skin.

The next moment she shivered as she felt his lips trailing down her nape, nuzzling the soft skin.

"_Izana_" A moan escaped her lips as waves of tingling pleasure traveled through her body, leaving her breathless.

Just after a moment, her lips were sealed with his. He kissed her slowly yet passionately, savouring each feel. She could distinctly taste the essence of wine in her mouth.

When he pulled away, she breathed heavily. Their foreheads rested on one other. "You are shaking, anna. Are you sure you'll be able to withstand the _entire_ night?" he asked.

_Breath_, she reminded her again and again. She hated to tease like this.

She cupped his face in her hands and then with all the courage she could gather, she pressed his lips against his. He almost let out a groan in surprise at her unexpected action. But again composing himself, he returned the gesture.

Just when they parted from one another, after heated kiss, he spoke, "My, my, "he chuckled proudly in an utter triumph, "Aren't you courageous?"

If she could only bury herself in the depths of the ocean at that moment. She was beyond embarrassed. She knew he was definitely provoking her, teasing her and yet she walked right into his trap.

Without sparing any second, he again captured her mouth with his, taking control over her. She tried hard to suppress her moans and gasps when he slipped his tongue in, ravishing her completely.

A warmth spread to her core. She felt frenzy. She couldn't help but to surrender to the inner desires which burned through her very being.

They kissed each other violently, shamelessly in the heat of the moment.

She didn't know when, but she was carried to the bed, placed in the soft mattress. Roses were now decorating the floor, the hair fell down.

She could feel his hands roaming around her body feeling every curve. Her chest rose and fell continuously. The quick gasps of her breath indicated the condition she was in.

Heavy royal clothing was removed slowly, one by one, exposing the bare skin to the cool air. She let out whimper in anticipation and little fear. Her body was her own territory no one had ever seen, touched.

"Relax... "he whispered against her skin, assuring her, "Enjoy the process to your heart's content."

His mouth traced the lines from her jaw to the curve of her neck to further down. He took his sweet time, savouring every new touch with a burning desire. His touch was so sensual. So intoxicating. He was driving her crazy. Each nerve on her body tickled with pleasurable sensations. She just couldn't wrap her mind around all the feelings he was giving her. He was devouring her in a way that every hair on her body stood with thrill.

Back arching, muscles tensing and hands digged into the sheets.

She did her best not to shiver. Not to yelp in pleasure too much. But she was sure her cries and screams must have pierced through walls of heaven.

That night, their bodies and souls were connected by the love they felt for each other. They were lost in each other. Not worrying about anything.

* * *

**I can't believe I finally completed this chapter. It was hardest one to write. I hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
